Save me from myself
by ginny1326
Summary: Harry's lost his way since the defeat of Voldemort. Everyone around him is becoming fed up of his attitude including the one girl he can't give up. How much more can she give when all he ever does is take? *COMPLETE*
1. In the middle of the night

Disclamier: I don't any thing of Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: In the middle of the night**

Harry Potter woke with a start; sitting bolt right up in bed he looked around the pitch black room breathing hard. He had visited him again in his nightmares just like every other night. He took a steadying breath and untangled himself from the bed sheets, he could feel sweat running down his face. He got out of bed and walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. After splashing his face with water Harry looked into the bathroom mirror at his reflection. Even though things were blurred without his glasses he noticed dark circles beneath his eyes. Turning to dry his hands he jumped slightly at his mothers form in the door way.

"Harry are you okay?" Lily Potter asked concerned. Harry nodded hoping she wouldn't press him.

"Are you sure, you look ever so pale?" Lily enquired placing a hand on his cheek, Harry re-coiled at her touch and she looked deeply offended.

"I'm fine Mum, just hot that's all," he lied.

"I'm going downstairs to get a glass of water, would you like one?" she offered.

"Erm…no I'm okay. I'm just going to head back to bed, but thanks anyway." He gave her a small smile before heading back up the hall. He clicked his door shut, and then walked over to open his window letting some cool air in. He closed his eyes against the breeze and inhaled slowly allowing his mind to clear. If he planned on getting anymore sleep tonight he would have to clear his mind. Forcing away the images from his nightmare, he walked back over to his bed and laid down.

It was only a matter of seconds before his mind turned to her, even though he promised he wouldn't torment himself his mind raced with questions. Was she sleeping? Or lying awake like him unable to sleep? What was she wearing? And did she smell as good as ever? He shook his head trying to clear the images of her in her night gown; he knew if he thought on this too long he would want her.

Sighing slowly he rolled onto his side and glanced at the clock. 2:12am, he wondered why his mother was awake this late. After another good 10 minutes of trying to clear his mind he gave in and decided maybe a glass of water would be good after all. He stood and grabbed his glasses of the bed side table and made his way downstairs. When he walked along the hall to the kitchen, he noticed the light still on. His mother was sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water; she looked up upon him entering the kitchen and smiled.

"I thought you were okay?" she asked as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

"I was, but then I began to wonder what you were doing up at this time in the morning?" he replied, taking a seat opposite her. He picked up the cold water jug of the table and poured himself a glass.

"Oh you know, just couldn't sleep. Your fathers snoring his head off and after half an hour of laying there listening to him, you begin to grow both aggravated and bored," she chuckled lightly. "Why are you awake?" she returned the question. Harry wondered if he should tell her the truth but settled on lying.

"I just woke up from the heat and then couldn't settle again."

"Yes it is rather warm but then we are in the middle of July," she said somewhat doubtful of his reason. Harry nodded slowly avoiding his mothers gaze.

"Harry, are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" she asked.

"Yes mum, that's all," he lied again. He relaxed a little when she didn't take the conversation any further. Deep down he had a feeling his parents knew what woke him most nights and haunted his dreams. This same reason was also probably the cause of his drink problem and bad attitude he so often had, although his parents never pressed him on these problems of his. Sometimes he wished they would yell and scream at him, but as he often heard his father telling his mother; Harry was now 21 years of age and big enough to take a control on his own life.

"Your father mentioned you were late for Auror training this morning," she said casually snapping him away from his brooding thoughts.

"Only by about 20 minutes," Harry replied.

"That's not the point Harry, you step over the line far too much where you're future career is concerned. If it wasn't for your father covering your back for you, Kingsley would have thrown you of the course long ago," she warned.

"Well I don't ask dad to cover for me," he snapped.

"Harry don't take that tone with me…I'm sick and tired of you taking that tone with me," Lily said sighing. Harry opened his mouth to retort but thought better.

"Look I promise I'll try harder," he offered with a smile.

"Please try Harry, for me," Lily begged, Harry looked at his mother and nodded. She looked just as exhausted as he did and she too had dark circles under her eyes.

"Sirius mentioned he ran into Ginny in Diagon Alley yesterday," she said changing the subject. Harry sighed; he really didn't want to be talking about _her_; especially with his mother.

"Yeah, what did he say?" he asked to be polite.

"He just said how well she's looking and that she was getting excited about nearly being a qualified mid wife," she explained.

"Yeah, I thought she had 4 years of training at St. Mungos?" he asked.

"On no, it's only 3 years to train to become a mid wife," Lily explained, watching her son very closely.

"Well I'm glad she's okay and looking well," he said.

"Yes, Sirius also mentioned that she was shopping for your birthday. Said that it was her only day off for another couple of weeks," she told him.

"Oh. Right," Harry said taken aback. Why was Ginny buying _him_ a birthday present?

"You know she still feels for you deeply Harry…"

"I know mum but like I've told you before, things have never been the same between Ginny and me since…well you know…since I left Hogwarts," he said swallowing hard. Lily nodded slowly.

"Look I'm going back to bed. Will you be okay down here?" he asked standing.

"Yes Harry, see you in the morning," she said defeated, watching her only son disappear out of the kitchen. Harry rushed back to his bedroom and fell to his bed cursing. He wondered if she would turn him away if he turned up unexpectedly at her door. Not thinking about whether or not he should do it, he stood and dressed himself quickly and then apparated to the one place he knew he could seek rest.

"Hang on…Hang on, I'm coming" Ginny Weasley shouted irritated at the loud banging on her front door. She tied her dressing gown around her and half ran, half walked down the hallway to the door. She looked through the peep hole and sighed; she had a feeling it was him. She unlocked the door and opened it whilst yawning.

"What took you so long?" he asked not even waiting to be invited in.

"Well you see I was asleep, I don't normally get people knocking on my door at this time in the morning," she retorted before closing the door and locking it again; knowing that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. She turned and looked at him with a frown.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" she asked with concern.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled whilst closing the distance between them and kissing her hard. She kept still at first, but as usual she gave in to his lips and kissed him back.

"I want you," he moaned as he moved his lips to her neck; kissing it passionately. Ginny threw her head back and closed her eyes. She snaked her arms around his neck as his hands splayed across her hips.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she murmured softly, he stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her, desire clouding his eyes.

"You know why red," he replied simply as his hands tugged open her dressing gown and pushed it off her shoulders revealing her silk night dress. He could see her every curve, taking a rough breath he released her auburn hair from its pony tail and allowed it to fall all around her face and shoulders. She looked at him for a second then removed his jumper and t-shirt baring his naked torso. Her stomach jolted a little as she let her eyes roam over his chest, he always look good and tonight was no different.

"Come here," he growled, placing his hands beneath her bum and lifting her off her feet. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and his hands moved to hold her under her thighs. He walked her down the hall and into her bedroom, all the while never taking his lips of her neck. Once they were inside he slammed her against the wall and crushed his hips into hers. She moaned loudly and tightened her legs. He ran his right hand along her thigh and then under feeling her panties, they were damp; just how he liked them. He put her down and she mewed in protest, he removed her panties in one quick tug followed by her night dress. She all of a sudden felt very aware of the fact she was naked before him, he licked his lips hungrily and lifted her off her feet again.

"I want you right here," he told her confidently and she nodded without a sound. He reached down and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers freeing his throbbing erection. In one swift movement he entered her, causing her to cry out with pleasure. She felt so good, so tight and oh so wet. He groaned and began to move in and out of her slowly; his lips finding her own.

"Faster…" she demanded between kisses and he obliged. His hips moved back and forth at a pace he never knew existed. She met every thrust with her hips and the faster he went, the louder she became.

"Oh god, that's it…yes," she yelled making him want to cum at once. She arched her back and closed her eyes tight; he smirked knowing that she was almost there.

"Cum for me red," he moaned. She cried out and let him push her to her orgasm. She shuddered around him for what felt like for ever. He quickened his pace once more and within seconds he was releasing himself deep inside of her; moaning her name as he did.

There position never changed whilst they both steadied their breathing. He let his head rest on her shoulder and felt sleep over coming him. He moved away from the wall and fell to her bed; she grunted as her back hit the duvet. He removed his trainers and jeans, but pulled his boxers back up, he then settled on "his" side of the bed and closed his eyes. Ginny stood and found her knickers and put them back on, she turned and looked at the now sleeping form on her bed. No matter how much she tried to kick it, he was her biggest vice.

'Dam you Harry Potter," she thought before climbing back into bed and resting her head against his chest.

--

Harry awoke some time later to an empty bed. He stretched before sitting up and looking around the familiar room. Where was she? Her wand was laid on her side table; a habit she had picked up from him and her alarm clock read that it was only 6:30am; surely they had at least another couple of hours of sleep to fit in before she had to get to St. Mungos. He climbed out of bed and padded out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door and her known scent hit him, he realised she was taking a shower. Not one for wanting to miss out, he quickly discarded his boxers and joined her.

After another round of sex Ginny insisted she had to get ready for mid wife training, Harry lay on his side on the bed; his head propped up by his hand watching her move around to get ready.

"Sirius said he saw you in Diagon Alley," he mentioned as causal as he could.

"Yes I ran in to him whilst shopping for your birthday present," she explained as she buttoned up her Mediwitch uniform.

"Why were you buying me a present Gin? Were not going out," he pointed out.

"Harry every year you ask me why I bother getting you a birthday present and every year I give you the same answer," she replied. Harry looked away from her deciding not to discuss it any further.

"So I have a question for you," she said turning to look at him, his gaze met hers.

"Why after not seeing you for over 4 weeks do you suddenly turn up at my flat last night, or should I say this morning and proceed to shag me," she asked with a smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining," he retorted.

"I didn't say I was complaining Harry but sometimes it's a little hard being your fuck buddy. We used to be friends but now all you use me for is sex," she sighed.

"Don't get into this again Ginny. Why do you always bring up the friends card," Harry snapped as he got up and began to get dressed.

"Oh here we go, your going to have a mardy and storm out aren't you. And then I wont see you again for another 4 weeks until you want a shag again," she scowled.

"Well maybe next time you should try keeping your legs closed. You have a choice Ginny, if you don't like it then that's fine I can find someone else," he said.

"You know what Harry I don't have time for this, let yourself out," she said angrily before turning on her heal and grabbing her bag and wand. With out a last glance at him she apparated to St. Mungos annoyed she'd ever said anything.

When Harry apparated back to his bedroom a few minutes later, his mind was still racing with Ginny's angry words. They'd been this way for years now, whenever he wanted they had sex and then gone on like nothing had happened. Occasionally it was hard seeing as one of his best friends was one of her older brothers; it also felt uncomfortable at times with him being so close to the rest of her family. The Weasley's had always been so good to him and treated him like one of their own, but he shuddered to think what they would do if they ever discovered what he was doing with their only daughter and sister. It also didn't help that his other best friend was Ginny's best friend too and that Ginny probably told Hermione everything that she and Harry did together.

He decided to grab some e breakfast, so made his way down to the kitchen. When he arrived he was greeted by his parents and two God fathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Morning," he mumbled as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table with them all.

"Morning," they all answered.

"How are you Harry?" Remus asked watching him attentively.

"I'm okay, and you?" Harry returned nodding to both Sirius and Remus.

"Good," they both replied. Harry nodded as he took a bite from his toast.

"Where's Tonks and Teddy, Lupin?" He asked.

"They've gone shopping with Grandma today," Lupin smiled.

"What about Lucinda, Sirius? Where's she?" Harry wondered.

"She's at work today," Sirius answered.

"Harry I came in earlier to wake you to see if you wanted a cup if tea, but you weren't in your room?" Lily began with a manner that Harry didn't like.

"I was in the bathroom," he lied. His parents, Sirius and Lupin all exchanged a meaningful look.

"Harry you can't keep going round there and using her like this," said Harry's father James.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his defenses going up.

"We know where you were last night," James continued.

"And where exactly did I go?" Harry asked irritated.

"To Ginny's." Lily replied. Harry stood immediately and shook his head.

"I know you probably think all you're doing is caring about me and Ginny, but really you're just getting on my nerves and sticking your nose in." Harry snapped.

"Don't talk that way to your mother." James advised.

"I'm going out." Harry sulked before walking out of the kitchen. He really needed a drink and he didn't care that it was only 8:15 in the morning.

Okay so there's my first chapter, let me know what you think? Until next time….


	2. We have to put a stop to this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 2: We have to put a stop to this**

By time lunch came round Ginny was very thankful to be taking a break. She only had 3 weeks left of training to be a mid wife and then she would be fully qualified. The past three years had been hard work but now it was beginning to pay off; she couldn't stop thinking about the first time she would get to deliver a baby unassisted.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione Granger said, snapping Ginny away from her thoughts.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"Time for some lunch, I'm starved," Hermione laughed. They walked into the canteen and ordered some food before sitting down at an empty table. Hermione was also training at St. Mungos; she had another year left before she became a Mediwitch on the Spell Damage ward.

"Can you believe were at work today," Hermione began. "Ron was still in bed when I left this morning and it didn't look like he was going to be getting out any time soon," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well that's what you get when you go out with my brother. You've known him and gone out with him long enough to know he's a lazy arse," Ginny laughed.

"I know, but I just wish I could have had a lie in too," Hermione sighed.

"Just think yourself grateful, when I've finished here I have to rush home, get changed and then get to the 3 Broomsticks," Ginny moaned. "I'm so tired as it is, but if I want to keep my flat I have to keep going to earn some money."

"Well soon enough you'll be living of your mid wife wage," Hermione answered with a re-assuring smile. Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Ginny spoke again.

"So guess who turned up on my door step around half 2 this morning," Hermione frowned before realising who Ginny was referring to.

"Oh right, what did he want?" Hermione asked although Ginny was certain Hermione already knew the answer.

"The same thing he always wants. And me being the stupid fool that I am let him have it," Ginny groaned.

"Well I've told you before Ginny there is such a word as no, if you carry on like this you'll end up ruining your friendship or should I said what's left of your friendship," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"I know but it's so hard to refuse him sometimes…well all the time," Ginny sighed.

"Look Harry knows that as long as you keep letting him walk all over you he can keep doing it. I know you still love him Ginny but what he's doing to you isn't love, he's using you," Hermione said. Ginny nodded whilst playing with her food.

"You know I tried to talk to him this morning. Told him how it was hard just being his fuck buddy, especially when we used to be such good friends," Ginny reasoned.

"And let me guess did he kick off?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. You know I don't think he knows how easy he's got it Hermione. No one knows the arrangement between Harry and I except you…well I think just you. If I were to just tell Ron or any of my brothers, Harry's life wouldn't be worth living," Ginny said.

"Yes he does seem to think he's walking round as though he's invincible." Hermione answered through narrowed eyes.

"On one hand I can understand what he went through and that it emotionally, physically and mentally drained him. I mean who wouldn't feel a little messed up if they had to go through what he had to. But on the other hand I think well it's been 3 years since he defeated Voldemort and even though he's had the full support of everyone around him and the chance on many occasions to have counseling or whatever, it's his own fault he still feels the way he does. Harry for some reason still thinks that he's all alone in this but if he just realised and opened up to someone he would slowly begin to feel better." Hermione looked at Ginny skeptically before replying.

"The only problem is Ginny you could be waiting for the rest of your life to be that one person he opens up to and changes for. Harry's stuck in a rut which quite honestly is his own fault, like you say he's had the chance on many occasion to be helped and yet he still refuses it. I've lost count of how many times Ron and I have tried to help him and poor James and Lily are so fed up of Harry's attitude that even they seem to have given up on him and who can blame them. Harry needs something drastic to happen in his life to change him and I hate to say it Ginny and you're not going to like hearing it, but the chances of you being the one to change him after this long are rather slim. I think it's time you moved on."

* * *

Harry slumped into his bed mid afternoon; he had been to one of his regular bars and drank enough to numb his pain. He was fed up of everyone trying to help him; he didn't need their help; he could look after himself. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes. Ginny automatically flashed into his mind and he cursed out loud forcing her away. He forced himself out of bed and opened his window to get some air.

"Harry, can I have a word?" Harry stiffened at his father's voice. He nodded even though he was still looking out of the window.

"Harry, talk to me. What's wrong? Your mother and I are tired of you snapping our heads of every chance you get. Were also tired of you drinking, it's only 2 o clock and your already drunk," James sighed. Harry closed his eyes for a second before replying.

"Nothings wrong Dad," he lied. James raised his eyebrows just as Harry turned to look at him. "Look I'm just fed up of everyone trying to help me and _talk _to me. I'm old enough to take responsibility of my life. If I want to drink I will do, it's my choice," Harry defended.

"But why do you drink?" James asked frowning.

"Because you know as well as I do Dad…What I had to do, how I saved everyone and killed Voldemort…it's drained me. I feel like I've given all I can…there's nothing I have left to offer," Harry confessed, his shoulders slumped.

"Look Harry you have so much left to offer, it doesn't have to be this way," James said placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry couldn't look James in the eye and decided the only way he was going to get rid of his father was to just agree right now.

"Well I'll think about what you've said Dad. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you or Mum," he sighed again. James nodded, his hands falling to his sides.

"Were going for a drink tonight down the 3 Broomsticks. Quite a few are going and we'd like it if you came with us," James offered, Harry nodded once before turning back around to face the window.

* * *

Ginny walked up the cellar steps slightly out of breath. She was carrying a crate full of Firewhisky and was only too aware of it when she reached the top step; her arms aching. She walked back into the bar and placed the crate on the floor.

"Thanks Ginny," Madam Rosmerta said smiling. "I'll put them away."

"Okay Rosie, I'll just go and clear a few tables," Ginny said picking up a clean damp cloth. The 3 Broomsticks was reasonably empty at the moment, but Ginny knew within the hour it would be thriving with people and noise. She walked around tidying the tables and making small chit chat with a couple of the regulars. The door opened and in walked Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"Hiya Ginny, usual please," Dean said as Ginny moved behind the bar and served them their drinks, Dean threw a couple of Galleons on the bar before they seated themselves. Ginny busied herself behind the bar before the next group of regulars walked in.

"Good evening Ginerva, the usual please," Albus Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

"Sure, how are you this evening Albus?" Ginny asked as she prepared their drinks.

"Oh very well thank you. And yourself?" Dumbledore returned.

"Fine thank you," she smiled. "Here you go a large glass of Firewhisky for Hagrid. Gillywater for Minerva, two Brandy's for yourself and Severus and a glass of mead for Filius," she reeled off and Dumbledore nodded. He paid for the drinks then magically floated them all over to the table. The door opened again and in walked her parents along with Ron, Hermione and Hermione's parents.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Molly Weasley asked her daughter.

"Good thanks mum," Ginny replied as she leaned over the bar and kissed her mother then her father on the cheek.

"Hey sis," Ron smiled before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey Ron, Hermione… Jean. Michael, I haven't seen you in a while how are you?" Ginny asked as she got their drinks.

"Very well thank you Ginny," Jean replied.

Over the next hour she served all of her brothers with their girlfriends/wife's, most of the order of the Phoenix and some old school friends. The door opened again and in walked James and Lily, Remus and Tonks and Sirius and Lucinda. Ginny mentally sighed with relief; he wasn't with them.

"Hello Ginny," Lily said smiling.

"Hello, how are you all?" she asked already half way through getting their drinks.

"Very good now I've seen you," Sirius grinned, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"You say that every time Sirius, maybe one of these days you'll actually…" but Ginny cut off, the one person she had been hoping wouldn't stop by tonight had just walked through the door.

"Hi," Harry said to them all, but avoiding Ginny's gaze. "I'll get these you go and sit down," he said with a small smile. After they had seated themselves at an empty table Harry finally looked at Ginny.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Hello," she replied; her head held high.

"I…er…I think I owe you an apology," he began whilst rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No save it Harry, its okay," she snapped. She finally looked at him and saw something other than sorrow in his eyes. Was it hurt? This seemed to change her mood slightly.

"Look Harry when I said what I did this morning I wasn't nagging at you, or trying to wind you up. You have to understand that sometimes I'd like us to be friends like we used to be," she explained as he nodded. "I don't want us to fall out."

"I know and I'm sorry for having a go this morning. It was out of order and you're right, I don't want us to fall out either. I want you to know that you do mean more to me than just a fuck," he replied.

"Okay, so no hard feelings?" Ginny asked.

"Well I don't know about no hard feelings…I mean if you're going to parade around in that excuse you call for a skirt all evening then I'm not promising anything," he smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm playfully.

"You're such a flirt Harry," she cooed as she placed the last of the drinks before him. "What are you having?"

"I'll have a butterbeer," he replied.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have a Whisky at the end of the night?" he said as she placed his drink before him.

"That's 2 Galleons and 3 Knuts please," she said. He took out 3 Galleons and gave them to her, as their hands touched lightly Ginny couldn't help but jump at the contact.

"Keep the change," Harry said before heading off with the drinks. Ginny smiled to herself before turning to put the money in the till. As she turned Rosmerta was stood watching her with a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," Rosie smiled knowingly. "Right do you want to go round with the Quiz parchments and quills?" Rosie asked Ginny.

"Sure," Ginny smiled picking up the sheets. After 10 minutes of handing out the parchments and quills Ginny returned to the bar so Rosie could announce that the quiz was about to begin.

"Do you want to go for a quick break Ginny? Everyone's got full glasses and I can manage for 10 minutes," Rosie said.

"Okay, thanks," Ginny smiled and walked out from behind the bar and over to the toilets. She walked through the door leading to the toilets and down the corridor to the ladies, passing the men's on the way. After freshening her self up and using the loo she headed out the door and back down the corridor. She looked down and straightened her apron but collided with someone coming out of the gents.

"Oh sorry," she said looking up and laughing when she saw who it was. "Are you following me Potter?" she asked.

"No Weasley, I think you were following me," Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out," she flirted.

'What are you doing Ginny?' her head screamed.

"You know if I didn't know better Ginny Weasley I'd say you were flirting with me," he said.

"What…oh…" Ginny stumbled over her words.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, moving dangerously close to her. Re gaining her confidence she stood straight before replying.

"Well I had better get back to work. See you later Harry," and with that she walked along the corridor and through the door back to the bar. Ignoring the slight tug of disappointment around his heart, Harry shook his head and headed back to the bar as well.

* * *

"Okay and finally question number 30. Who was famous for keeping pet Dragons in the 1600's?" Rosmerta asked the crowd, Hagrid immediately grinned before whispering the answer to Minerva.

"I'll give you all 10 minutes before we do the answers. The winning team tonight gets 50 Galleons," she added.

Ginny was stood behind the bar cleaning some glasses and watching the busy pub. Every so often she glanced over at Harry who was sat between to tables. Even though he was on his parent's team he was sat confirming answers on Ron, Hermione, Ginny's parents and Hermione's. Whenever she would chance a look at him he would always seem to be looking at her at the same time.

"So little sis, Mum tells us you're taking us all out for a slap up meal when you finally complete your training?" George said with an evil grin. Ginny looked at him before turning to Fred.

"Is it not you who should be treating me?" she asked.

"No. I distinctly remember mum saying you were treating us," George replied. Ginny rolled her eyes before replying.

"Well you may have to wait a while then," she answered dramatically.

"You know Gin, the offers still there," Fred said, the conversation suddenly becoming serious.

"I know and I'm very grateful for your offer but I don't want to be in debt to you," she sighed.

"Ginny we'd rather help you than watch you struggle. You could pay off the mortgage on that flat of yours with the money we borrow you and then you could start relaxing more and having some fun," Fred said sincerely. Ginny smiled kindly.

"Thanks boys, but in a few weeks I'll be making a decent wage and then I won't have to scrimp and save."

"Okay, but remember if you ever need any money fast, come to us," George smiled.

"I will. Now what can I get you?" she asked changing the subject. She hated discussing her lack of money problems, especially with her brothers.

"The same as usual please little sis," Fred replied as he looked at his twin brother with a small shrug.

* * *

"Come on you lot, don't you have homes to go to?" Ginny asked as she began to clear the tables just after midnight.

"Just one more drink Ginny," Hagrid asked with a slur on his speech.

"You'll have to ask Rosie for that," Ginny laughed.

"Can you believe we won," Ron was saying over and over to Hermione.

"Yes Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes at her drunken fiancé.

"Now Ginny dear all of your brothers are coming for Sunday lunch tomorrow, will you be able to make it?" Molly asked.

"Actually I can now, I found out earlier I've got the day off," Ginny smiled.

"Excellent," Molly beamed. "How about you all come and we'll have lunch in the garden," Molly said to all of the order.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"There are quite a few of us," Severus added.

"The more the merrier. Come round for…say…half past one and we'll eat at two," she said not taking no for an answer. After Ginny had managed to clear everyone out of the pub she helped Rosie cash up the till.

"Busy night," Ginny said looking at all of the Galleons.

"Yes," Rosie said before turning to look at Ginny. "I'm going to miss you Ginny when you leave. I expect you'll be wanting to go in the next month, where am I going to find anyone as good as you?" she smiled sadly.

"Well I might not be leaving just yet Rosie. I'm not going to start getting a decent wage until a couple of months, so you might have to put up with me a little while longer yet," Ginny replied.

"Good, and the night you do leave, we'll have a big party," Rosie said as she wiped her eyes with the corner of her apron. "Go on you get off love. I'm nearly done down here. I'll see you on Tuesday night."

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes of course go on," Rosie insisted. Ginny removed her apron and collected her bag.

"Thanks Rosie. See you on Tuesday," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye dear." Ginny stepped out into the cool evening and inhaled the fresh air. She was just about to turn to apparate with Harry stepped out before her making her jump.

"Jeeesh Harry. You nearly gave me heart failure." she said clutching her chest.

"Sorry Gin, just thought I'd wait for you to walk you home or should I say Apparate you home," he corrected.

"Well thanks. You didn't have to though," she answered feebly.

"No I want to," he replied before they apparated back to her flat. She opened the front door and turned to look at him.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something stronger?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," he said walking through the door. She closed the door and locked it, then walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" she asked him as he followed her.

"Do you have any Whiskey?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll have a glass with you," she said pouring two glasses.

"To friends," Harry said raising his glass.

"To friends," Ginny echoed before they both emptied their glasses.

* * *

When Ginny woke the next morning she felt as though she had just been hit over the head repeatedly with a Bludger. Groaning she turned over in her bed and nearly fell out when she found Harry laying next to her; fast asleep and snoring lightly.

"Oh no," she moaned. She lifted the duvet and realised that they were both naked, she sighed whilst trying to remember last night's events however, the only thing she could remember was locking the front door and finding the Firewhisky bottle. This is not what she had planned on happening when Harry said he would come in for a drink; he had succeeded yet again and slept with her. A loud snore from Harry tore her away from her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder at her alarm clock.

'Half eleven,' she thought, she could easily fit another hours sleep in and hope that when she woke she had been dreaming about Harry lying next to her. She turned her head and watched him for a few seconds; he looked so peaceful and calm. How could she give up not being this intimate with him? Yes it was destroying her more and more every time they slept together, but she loved him and would do anything for him; regardless of the fact he didn't love her in return. There was also the fact that whenever he spent the night at hers he had a peaceful nights sleep; no nightmares to disturb his slumber. Did she really want to stop being the one to help him?

"No," she breathed, causing Harry to open his eyes suddenly. He moaned quietly before turning on to his side, facing her. She didn't know what to do, half of her wanted to close her eyes and feign sleep to see if he would dart before she "woke." The other half made her keep her eyes open; when he looked at her he smiled which quickly turned into a groan.

"Morning," she said watching him very closely.

"Hi," he said groggily. "Is it bad that I can't remember a thing from last night?" he laughed lightly.

"Join the club, although we did appear to somehow get naked and end up in bed together," she pointed out.

"Yes we did, didn't we," he said as his eyes fell upon her exposed breasts. She suddenly felt very conscience of having his eyes on her _there_.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away quickly when she pulled the duvet up higher.

"Well so much for being friends again huh," she laughed; if she didn't laugh she may well have cried.

"Yeah, this is getting somewhat of a habit," he replied.

"Harry?" she asked and he turned to look at her. "Do you sleep with other women as well as me?" she had no idea where that had come from, she had apparently spoken before she had thought.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"No I just wondered that's all, I'm not going to get all annoyed with you if you say yes," she made clear.

"Well I'd be lying if I said no," he told her, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh," she said simply. That wasn't the answer she had been expecting.

"See you're getting upset," he said frowning.

"What…no I'm not. I just wasn't expecting you to say that," she confessed.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. Well do you sleep with other men as well as me?" he returned.

"No. I've never slept with any other man but you," she admitted, her cheeks tingeing.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Really," she replied.

"Wow Gin, I never knew," he said obviously shocked by her answer. "Why haven't you ever slept with anyone else, you might be missing out on something so much better than me," he said whilst carefully watching her.

"It's never crossed my mind to be honest with you," she answered coolly. "How often do you sleep with these other girls?" she asked not being able to help herself. Harry looked at her closely for a second.

"Why do you want to know all of this Ginny?" he asked.

"Were friends aren't we," she lied, it was almost torture for her knowing about all the other women he had been with but she needed to know.

"Well yes but you've never asked me any of this before," he pointed out. She shrugged her small shoulders and avoided his gaze.

"Ginny over the past few years I've slept with a few women and I'm not proud of admitting that to you. I've used them and treated them like dirt; in return some of them treated me like shit too. If I'm honest with you I haven't slept with any other woman but you in over 4 months now," he told her.

"Okay," she said taking in this new information. "Thanks for not flaring up at me for asking."

"Well you wanted an honest answer and I gave you one. Now how about coming over here and showing me that beautiful body of yours," he growled as he pulled her closer.

"I'm glad I can help you, but you know one day Harry you're eventually going to have to marry me," she teased.

"I dare say I do, but for now can't we just shag?" he said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly. She laughed before realising what he had just said.

* * *

"We have just over half an hour before we have to be at mum and dads for dinner," Ginny said as she looked back over her shoulder at the alarm clock. "You'll have to go home and change Harry; imagine what everyone will say if you turn up with me in the same clothes you were wearing last night."

"Yeah I suppose your right. Want one?" he asked Ginny as he held out a cigarette to her. She knew she should say no but instead she reached over and took it. He leaned out of bed and pulled his lighter from his jeans pocket; he then flicked the switch and lit her cigarette. This was another one of Harry's bad habits, he only smoked occasionally and received nothing bit disapproval for it. Ginny only ever smoked when she was with Harry and no one else knew but him about her secret vice. After lighting his own cigarette he reached down into the bottom draw of Ginny's side table and took out the ash tray they always used. He placed it between them before turning to look at her.

"What are you doing after lunch at your parents?" he asked.

"Nothing, just coming back here and relaxing," she replied. "Why?"

"You fancy going out and having a few drinks? My treat for the way I spoke to you yesterday," he offered.

"Sure why not?" she smiled. They laid there for a couple of minutes before Ginny decided to break the silence.

"Harry…seen as your being all open with me," she began earning a frown from Harry. "Well what did you mean earlier when I said one day you'll have to marry me and you said you dared say you would?" Harry's face faltered a little and he took a few seconds to reply.

"Well…I…" he stuttered. "Well I always thought one day we'd marry. Well that's if your still single in about 20 years time?" he joked.

"Well at least I'll have something to look forward to," she said dryly before taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Would you marry me though? You know if you were still single in 20 years time?" he asked looking at her attentively.

"I'd marry you right now Harry but it wouldn't be right," she blushed.

"Oh," he replied as he let her words sink in.

"So anyway can you imagine how mum and everyone's going to be at dinner. They'll all be giving us knowing looks and watching our every move around one another and god forbid we talk in front of them," Ginny laughed changing the subject.

"Yeah I know, it's like they all think they know best when it comes to us. But we have to be honest Gin our relationships a bit fucked up isn't it," Harry admitted. Ginny flicked some ash into the ashtray before replying.

"Yes our relationship has been a little fucked up but I think we both agree that its time to sort it out and get it back on track. We just have to be patient with one another and take one day at a time," she explained. "But Harry there is one thing we need to stop from now on and it's this."

"This?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes this. Sleeping together all the while and pretending like its nothing. It's got to stop…no more," she said.

"Right and do you really intend to uphold this request?" he asked with cockiness that angered Ginny some.

"Yes I do Harry. This doesn't help our relationship and friends don't do this," she pointed out.

"Okay well if that's what you want but if in 2 months time your absolutely gagging for me and begging me for it, don't get mad when I say no," he smirked.

"Likewise," she returned, wiping the smirk of his face.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long but here's the next chapter; thanks for all of your support…


	3. You've got to be firm with him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 3: You've got to be firm with him**

"Ginny dear, you're late," Molly said to her daughter with a disapproving look. Ginny stepped into the kitchen and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry mum I'm just so tired with working so much," she half lied, half admitted.

"Well soon you'll only be working one job, you've looked so pale and tired lately you've really had me worried," Molly sighed.

"I'm fine mum, is every one here?" Ginny asked feeling a change of subject was needed.

"Yes there all out in the garden, well everyone except for Harry. James and Lily mentioned that he didn't go home last night, they presumed he'd gone out drinking after the 3 broomsticks and ended up at some girl's house." Ginny flinched slightly at her mothers words, if only she knew. Well at least she had discovered that everyone seemed to be interested or talking about Harry's love life. Ginny realised her mother was watching her very closely.

"Well Harry's old and big enough to make his own decisions mum," she said avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Yes but he keeps making the wrong decisions Ginny and appears you do too," Ginny's head snapped up to look at her mother. "He's using you Ginny and don't you dare stand there and try to defend him," Molly added.

"I'm not going to try and defend him…" Ginny cut off suddenly as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Harry dear, so glad you could make it," Molly said all trace of her disapproving tone gone.

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, carefully avoiding Ginny's gaze.

'God we must look so obvious.' Ginny thought.

"Now Harry you've known me long enough to know that you call me Molly."

"Well thanks Molly for the invite, oh these are for you," Harry said holding out a bunch of pink roses to Molly.

"Oh Harry dear you shouldn't have," Molly beamed.

"Kiss arse," Ginny mouthed to Harry as her mother went to put the Roses in some water. Harry chose to ignore Ginny's comment and instead looked out of the window.

"Well why don't the two of you go outside and show your faces. Dinner won't be much longer," Molly said.

"You don't need any help?" Ginny asked.

"No it's fine, of you go," Molly said as she practically pushed them out the door leading to the garden. It appeared they were definitely the last to arrive as the garden was full of people. They slowly walked over to Ron and Hermione, both fully aware of many sets of eyes on them.

"How on earth is your mum going to serve a dinner up for all of these people?" Harry asked.

"She'll do it, she's probably been up since the crack of dawn preparing it all," Ginny replied. "I think your parents guessed you were at mine last night, they mentioned it to mum that you didn't go home and then mum began to lecture me about you," she explained.

"Great, so there definitely all going to be watching us with a beady eye," Harry moaned.

"Where have the both of you been?" Hermione asked as they finally approached them.

"I had a lie in," Ginny said.

"And I too had a lie in," Harry replied. Hermione gave them a knowing look before turning to look at Ron.

"Well do you think you should inform the best man that you have a suit fitting on Friday," she said bossily,

"I was just about to mention it," Ron said with a roll of his eyes, he turned to look at Harry who was smirking at him. "We have a suit fitting on Friday mate, but you already knew that seen as Miss stress head here just told you."

"Yes that's right Ronald I am stressing, you do realise we only have just over 2 months before the wedding," Hermione snapped.

"She suddenly realised this morning that we don't have long left," Ron whispered dramatically to Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione don't stress, I told you that I'll help out in anyway that I can," Ginny smiled.

"Yes well I did ask you to do something for me yesterday but clearly you haven't done _that_ yet," Hermione said rounding on Ginny.

"Hermione what are you going on about?" Ron asked whilst shaking his head and looking at Harry, "She's really stressed because she started her period…"

"Ron if you dare utter another word then so help me god I will take my wand and shove it up your…"

"Where's Ginny gone?" Harry asked suddenly. Hermione stopped talking and looked around; there was no sign of Ginny anywhere.

"Maybe she decided to mingle?" Ron wondered.

"Hermione what did you mean when you just said that you asked her to do something but clearly she hadn't?" Harry asked.

"Oh…er it's nothing," she blushed furiously.

"Well what ever it was Hermione it's clearly upset her, it's not like Ginny to let anyone snap at her and get away with it without an explanation," Harry commented.

"Maybe she just decided to go and have a chat with someone else," Hermione offered still blushing.

"Well she's not over there talking with your brothers Ron and she's not with my parents," Harry said as he looked around.

"And she's not with any of the order or professors," Ron added.

"Look can we just change the subject?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like something's up to me," Ron said under his breath. Harry nodded slowly still searching the small groups of people for Ginny.

"Okay well if you all want to get seated, lunch will be around 5 minutes," Molly said before returning to the kitchen. The three of them walked over to the extremely long table and seated themselves near the end; close to the rest of the Weasley's. After everyone was settled Harry looked up and down the table for Ginny, but still she was no where to be seen.

"Maybe she went in to help mum?" Ron said.

"Yeah maybe," Harry replied, but clearly she hadn't as Molly emerged from the kitchen alone. Hermione was beginning to look very panicked and worried.

"Where is she?" she kept mumbling under her breath. After Molly had placed all of the many dishes on the table everyone began to help themselves to her fabulous cooking.

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked suddenly and a little louder than he had intended.

"Yeah where's Ginny?" George echoed causing more people to look and ask.

"She said she wasn't feeling to well so she nipped upstairs to the loo," Hermione lied.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, she's working herself too hard," Molly said waspishly.

"Now Molly don't badger her about working too much again when she comes down for her lunch," Arthur said.

"I'll badger her all I want Arthur, she's working herself ragged. She'll make herself ill," Molly replied.

"Sometimes Molly we work so hard to hide ourselves away from reality." Dumbledore commented.

"Well whatever it is she's hiding from she can't hide forever," Molly said looking up at her daughter's old bedroom window and catching Ginny's eye.

Ginny looked down at all the people she loved and cared about the most in the world and sighed heavily. Never before had she been judged by so many people for her actions. She knew she was being used by Harry but never put an end to it because she had convinced herself they would eventually end up with one another. But that was some time ago now and still they were no closer to being a couple. Would she allow herself to be judged and taunted by these people any longer or would she bury her head in the sand and try to ignore it

"Your idea of happiness Ginny is someone else's idea of hell," she said to herself as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "No more Harry," she breathed whilst looking at him. But something's are just easier said then done.

* * *

"Where did you get off to?" Harry asked Ginny as they helped Ron and Hermione clear the table.

"I just went for a walk to clear my head, I was feeling quite dizzy so I went to get some space," Ginny lied.

"Well we were really worried about you Ginny, you just disappeared like you'd fell of the face of the earth," Hermione said.

"Well like I say I went to clear my head and get some space," Ginny repeated patiently. Both Ron and Hermione didn't look convinced as they walked to the kitchen with some plates.

"You know I think this has something to do with what Hermione said," Harry remarked quietly as he and Ginny started to head towards the kitchen too.

"Oh really, well what makes you think that?" Ginny asked.

"Just the way she snapped at you, then all of a sudden you were no where to be seen," Harry replied. Ginny nodded before replying,

"Well yes what she did say upset me but not enough to make me hide away."

"So what did it mean, you know what Hermione said?" Harry asked whilst looking at her through the corners of his eyes.

"I'd rather not say Harry," she answered coolly.

"Okay…so anyway are we still on for going out and getting some serious drinking done this afternoon?" Harry asked finally looking at her.

"Er about that Harry, I don't think it's a good idea," she replied avoiding his gaze.

"What. Why?" he asked.

"Well this little thing where we've agreed no more sleeping together, its plainly clear that as soon as were drunk enough to forget any of our actions we'll end up back at my flat and in my bed," she said finally looking at him.

"Right so you really think that much of yourself that you think I'm going to fall into bed with you every time I see you. God Ginny get your head out of your arse," Harry snapped. They were standing still facing each other now only inches away from Sirius and Lupin over hearing them.

"What do you mean get my head out of my arse? And no Harry I don't really think that much of myself but I do know you and how mardy you get when you don't get your own way. God forbid you've had a drink because then there's no reasoning with you," she retorted.

"You know if you're going to start moaning again about how we can only be friends then I'm going," he said through narrowed eyes.

"That's right Harry, deny the fact that you were agreeing with me this morning that this has to stop," Ginny said angrily.

"You know I don't know how or why I put up with your constant nagging and whining?" he half laughed.

"Well then don't. You don't have to put with me Harry, if you're that fed up with me _nagging _or _whining _then PISS OFF," Ginny shouted before taking the plates that were in her arms and slamming them on top of Harry's pile. She ignored Sirius and Lupin's stares and stalked off down the garden, apparating before anyone could stop her.

"Man she's annoying," Harry yelled to no one in particular before going into the kitchen and slamming the plates down with so much force that it made both Hermione and Molly to jump.

* * *

"Ginny…GINNY," she turned at the sound of her name being shouted and was met by Lily.

"Hi Ginny how are you?" Lily asked as they stood in the middle of the very busy Diagon Alley.

"Good thank you Lily and yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Fine thank you. Are you on your dinner?" Lily asked.

"No I've just finished work for the day and decided to pop in and see my lovely brothers," Ginny grinned at the ever delightful bright display in Fred and George's joke shop.

"Oh I see, well do you fancy getting a coffee first? I've been out shopping for Harry's birthday most of the afternoon and could do with a sit down," Lily smiled.

"Sure," Ginny answered before they set off up towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"So still busy with work?" Lily enquired.

"Yes very, it's nice to get an early finish for a change," Ginny replied.

"I saw your mother on Thursday and she commented on how you're working too much," Lily said with a smile.

"Well you know my mother, she's not happy unless she's worrying over one of her children," Ginny grimaced. They walked through the door to the Leaky Cauldron and seated themselves towards the back. After Tom had come and taken their order Lily spoke again.

"You mother also mentioned that you apologised for the way you just suddenly disappeared on Sunday."

"Yes I did, your son and I had a few choice words and I decided to leave before things got worse," Ginny explained.

"It doesn't surprise me that Harry managed to upset you, he seems to be doing that to a lot of people lately," Lily sighed.

"Are you okay Lily?" Ginny asked with a concerned frown.

"Oh yes fine, just concerned for Harry and if I'm honest you too. Harry seems to be lost right now; no one is able to pull him out of this rut he's stuck in. I also don't think it's very fair the way he's been treating you and I've told Harry this, but of course he always goes on the defenses when you're mentioned," Lily admitted.

"You don't have to worry about me Lily, Harry's barks worse then his bite," Ginny smiled warmly as Tom placed their drinks down on the table.

"You know I don't know what it is about you Ginny Weasley but you really have a hold over our son," Lily smiled. "Although he treats you the way he does he'd never let anyone else hurt you. Whenever you're mentioned he always rises to the bait and defends he has any feelings for you. I'd even go as far to say that he's very much in love with you." Ginny nearly choked on the coffee she had just sipped and looked at Lily as if she had gone mad.

"Not to be rude Lily but I very much doubt that Harry is in love with me," Ginny replied.

"Oh well I happen to disagree with you there Ginny, I think it's quite obvious that Harry is in love with you," Lily said with a smirk. Ginny sat there letting Lily's words sink in for a couple of minutes.

"Anyway I'm sure you don't want to talk…"

"Does Harry talk about me to yourself and James?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"No he doesn't, like I say it is normally us who bring you up in conversation," Lily answered.

"Do you know why were not talking this time?" Ginny wondered. Lily blushed before speaking,

"Yes Ginny your mother told me, but I assure you I haven't told anyone else but James."

"You know sometimes I wonder why I bother trying to be friends with Harry." Ginny said.

"Well there must be something that makes you want to be friends with him, or something that lets you just allow him to sleep with whenever you want," Lily added wearily.

"Oh come on Lily you know why I let him do all those things, I think everyone knows why apart from Harry…actually scrap that last part he does know why and that's why he takes advantage of it," Ginny sighed.

"Well at least your starting to be a little bit more firmer with him, that's why he's mad with you because you stood up to him," Lily explained with a smirk.

"You know there was a time when Harry would have done anything for me, but those days are well gone," Ginny smiled sadly. Lily took a sip of her coffee and watched Ginny closely.

"Why don't you ever date other men Ginny? I mean maybe if Harry thought there was a chance some other man could give you everything you want and whisk you away he might actually admit his feelings for you," Lily advised. Ginny laughed lightly.

"Lily Potter are you giving me tips in how to seduce your son?" she asked still laughing.

"No I'm just saying show Harry that you can see and date other men and not care about him, believe me he'll soon come running," Lily said with a wink. Ginny laughed some more but had to admit Lily Potter had given her something to think about.

* * *

So here's the next chapter, hope you like? xx


	4. Money can't buy you love

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter; it all belongs to the great J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Money can't buy you love**

"Who's that with Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione in a voice that he hoped would sound nonchalant; Hermione hid her smile before replying.

"Oh that's Jake; he's on her team at work."

"What? You're telling me _he's_ a mid wife?" Harry sniggered.

"Yes Harry, men can also be mid wives you know. Their boss is male and he's one of the best mid wives St. Mungo's has ever seen," Hermione lectured.

"So did she come with him or are they just talking?" Harry enquired.

"Why are you so bothered Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not, I'm just making conversation Hermione," he replied curtly.

"Right so it wouldn't bother you if I told you that Ginny's been going out with Jake for the past two weeks then?" Hermione smirked. Harry's smile faltered and he looked quickly at Hermione before returning his gaze to Ginny.

"No it wouldn't," he said, holding his head high.

"Well that's alright then and just so you know there not going out," Hermione added.

"Here you go," Ron said appearing at Hermione's side and handing her and Harry a Firewhisky each. "What were the two of you talking about whilst I was gone?"

"Oh nothing, Harry was just boring me with Quidditch talk," Hermione lied. "Thank you darling," she said before standing on her tip toes and kissing her fiancé full on the lips. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back over at Ginny, she was now laughing at whatever this Jake person was saying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen would you please take your seats, dinner will be served in 5 minutes," a member of the catering staff announced.

Harry sat himself at a table of 10 and was joined by Ron and Hermione, his parents, Molly and Arthur, Jean and Michael, and lastly who seated herself next to him; Ginny. On the table to the right of them the rest of the Weasleys seated themselves and the table to the left Sirius, Lucinder, Tonks and Lupin sat with some more of the order including Neville and Luna and Neville's parents. The table next to them sat the professors from Hogwarts.

"Hullo Ginny," Harry said as she sat between him self and Ron.

"Harry, how have you been?" she asked with a false smile that annoyed him.

"Good and you?" he replied matching her smile.

"Fine thank you," Harry looked at her closely; her deep bonze dress was setting her hair alight. Her skin looked so soft that it took all of his will power not to run his hand up her thigh and beneath her dress.

"So how's training going?" Ginny enquired pulling Harry out of his now very dirty daydream.

"Good thanks, how's work going for you? I imagine it feels different now that you're a fully trained mid wife," he smiled genuinely.

"Yeah it does feel different and it's going great," Ginny beamed.

"What are you having for dinner Ginny?" Hermione asked from Ron's other side.

"I think possibly the Salmon?" Ginny replied, "You?"

"Oooo good choice, yes I think the Salmon too. Did you hear about Betty, she was suspended this afternoon for stealing Potions out of the supplies," Hermione said.

"No. Really. Betty, Betty?" Ginny asked.

"Uh Ha, Betty, Betty."

"Are we going to have to listen to you two gossiping all through dinner?" Ron groaned.

* * *

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the 302nd annual Ministry of Magic ball. Now I trust you all had a superb dinner, as always I'd like to thank the caterers for the fantastic food and to you all for coming. Now we have many different witches and wizards here with us tonight ranging from Niffler trainers to Potion testers to Ministry security to name but a few. But as you all know it doesn't matter what profession we do ,it's the unity we continue to keep when it comes to keeping this world we built for ourselves so many years ago strong.

Tonight is undeniably about having fun but it's also about raising money and giving it back to some of the people who deserve it. We have a variety of events happening through out the night, including an Auction due to begin shortly. We have a band here which will play some of the biggest hits from the Wizarding world and hopefully see us through to the early hours of the morning. So without further ado I'm going to hand you over for a short while to a man who is undoubtedly the greatest wizard this world has ever known. Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Thank you," Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped down on the stage as the crowd applauded. Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the kind introduction Kingsley. Now a couple of months ago I was approached by the minister himself and asked if I would host a small section at the Ministry ball called the Auction. Of course I naturally obliged, especially when I discovered that the money raised during this section would be going towards St. Mungos. It only seemed right that after all the long hours and hard work the staff at St. Mungos put in to making sure were all healthy and safe, we finally get to give something back to them," at this the crowd applauded.

"Now here's the most important part. The Auction will involve people and not objects. 5 males and 5 females have kindly offered to be the prizes tonight, you will all have the chance to bid on any one of them and if you win you get to spend the evening with them on a date," many people began to whisper excitedly at this.

"I will call them up one by one and remember all the proceeds do go towards St. Mungos so bid generously. So first up for the females is Pippa Front."

A girl only a couple of years younger than Harry stood with brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She wasn't very tall but carried her self very confidently. A few men wolf whistled as she walked up onto the stage.

"So were going to begin every bid tonight at 10 Galleons, good luck to you all. Do I hear 10 Galleons?" A hand shot up at a couple of tables away from Harry.

"Who's she? I've not seen her around before?" Ron asked Harry.

"Not sure although she looks like she works for the ministry," Harry replied.

"She works at St. Mungo's," Ginny cut in, "she's a Healer on the bites, stings and…"

"What she works with you," Ron interrupted.

"Well no not with me but yes she works at St. Mungos," Ginny answered.

"450 Galleons going once…going twice…sold to Gavin Yately," Dumbledore announced as the crowd cheered. "Now 2nd up is the lovely Miss. Ginny Weasley," Ginny stood as Ron and Harry turned to stare at her in shock.

"You've entered yourself," Ron said outraged as she began to walk over to the stage.

"That's right Ron, I don't have to tell you everything," she smiled as the crowd cheered. She stepped up onto the stage feeling a few butterflies in her stomach, would anyone bid on her?

"So again we begin the bid at 10 Galleons. Do I hear 10?"

"30 Galleons," Seamus shouted out.

"30 do I hear 40?"

"40," shouted Oliver Wood.

"40 do I hear 50?"

"60 Galleons," Seamus shouted.

"60 do I hear 70?"

"200 Galleons," Jake shouted causing Harry's head to snap up.

"200 do I hear 250?"

"400," Oliver shouted.

"400 do I hear 450?"

"700," Dean Thomas yelled.

"700 do I hear 750?"

"1000 Galleons," Oliver shouted causing a few gasps in the crowd.

"1000 do I hear any higher?"

"2000," Jake said with a smug grin, this was clearly turning into some sort of competition. Harry looked at Ginny who was beaming.

"2000 any higher?"

"3000 Galleons," Oliver shouted.

"3000 do I hear any higher? No…3000 going once…going twice…"

"5.000 Galleons," Harry yelled whilst standing. Seamus, Dean and Jake all sat immediately leaving Oliver to glare at Harry.

"Well what a fantastic bid, 5.000 Galleons do I hear anymore? 5.000 going once…going twice…"

"6.000 Galleons," Oliver said.

"6.000..."

"10.000 Galleons," Harry said wondering how much higher Oliver would go.

"10.000 do I hear any higher?" Dumbledore asked looking at Oliver. "10.000 going once…going twice..sold to Harry Potter for 10.000 Galleons. How generous of you Harry," Dumbledore beamed as Ginny looked him with a raised eyebrow. The crowd was cheering loudly as she stepped down; she walked back towards the table all the while holding eye contact with Harry.

"I want a word outside…now," she said to Harry when he made no attempt to move.

* * *

"Can you believe Harry's just paid all that money to have a date with Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I didn't even know he had that sort of money spare," Lily said.

"Of course he does, Harry's got nothing or no one to spend all his money on so it just sits in that vault 365 days a year turning to rust," James replied.

"What do you think she wanted to talk to him about?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"She's probably going to tell him off for wasting all of his money on her but secretly be flattered," Arthur smiled.

"I don't understand?" Jean said causing everyone else at the table to look at her. "What exactly is going of with the two of them?" she asked.

"Ha. Your guess is as good as ours," James laughed.

"So there not seeing one another?" Jean wondered.

"No, unless you count them sleeping together on a regular basis, although that's not happened in a couple of weeks now. Ginny's trying to put a stop to it," James answered.

"Sounds pretty messed up," Michael commented,

"Trust me it is," Ron muttered darkly.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about Harry? You just bid 10.000 Galleons on a date with me when you could have asked for one for free anytime," Ginny said. They were stood out in the gardens of the hotel were the ball was being held.

"I did it to raise some money for St. Mungo's Ginny, it was just a bit of fun," he said.

"Fun. FUN. Right so you've just given all that money away for a bit of fun," she retorted, her cheeks and neck turning red.

"No Ginny like I've just said I did it to give some money to St. Mungo's," Harry replied calmly.

"Are you actually going to go out on a date with me?" she asked.

"Well that depends," he answered.

"On what?" she said frowning.

"If you can accept that it's a proper date and also that you have to do whatever I say seeing as I won the date and you," he smirked.

"I'm not some possession Harry," she snapped.

"Tut Tut, temper Ginny," he grinned.

"Oh come of it Harry we both know that your idea of the date will be in my bed all night," she said.

"Maybe not, maybe I might want to go on a proper date with you and even so, what would be so wrong with the fact that I want to get you into bed? You have to do as I say," he repeated.

"The only way I will go on a date with you is if you swear no sex," she replied.

"That's fine, after I drop you off there's other places I can go for sex. No doubt you'll get me all wound up anyway so I'll have to find some other girl to help me out." Ginny slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck Ginny what was that for?" Harry yelled whilst rubbing his left cheek.

"There's no way your going to say something like that and get away with it. Besides you've not even been anywhere near me since that day at my mum and dad's, you deserved it," she hissed.

"Hang on a minute you just slapped me because you asked me to stay away and not to come begging you for sex, I was doing as you asked," he replied getting angry too.

"No you weren't you were just staying away because you were being stubborn over the argument we had. You probably jerked off to me every night," she yelled.

"Right that's it," he said.

"That's what?" she asked confused.

"Your coming with me," he grabbed hold of her arm and began to walk her back towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" she asked struggling to release her arm from his tight grip.

"Were going to get a room in this dam hotel so I can fuck you senseless," he answered.

"What? No way Harry," she said still trying to release her arm. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Yes we are Ginny. There is so much sexual tension between us right now it's almost killing me. You look so dam hot in that dress and you yelling me just then didn't help one bit. Now come on," he growled beginning to walk again.

"You really think this is wise Harry?" she asked as they walked into the reception.

"Ginny I want you," he stopped again to look at her. "Don't you want me?" he asked.

"Harry you only want me because it's convenient, were both here and there's a 1000 rooms to pick from…"

"Ginny. I need you," he said with eyes that nearly cut through her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because without you I can't function, I want us to be close again," he murmured as his right hand touched her cheek.

"We can be close without sleeping together," she answered all the while leaning into his hand.

"Tell me you don't want me," he breathed; his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I don't…I don't want," she sucked in some air and looked at him. "Harry I don't want you," she said pulling away from him.

"What," he said.

"I don't want you," she repeated.

"Thanks a million Ginny," he said. His eyes flashed dangerously before he turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ron said to Hermione as the band began to play.

"You know what there like Ron. Probably argued, one stormed away causing the other to follow," she replied.

"You don't think there having sex do you?" he asked disgusted.

"Well that's none of our business at the end of the day," she said honestly.

"I bet they are you know. That's why there taking so long," he grumbled as James and Lily walked over to them.

"Have you seen Harry or Ginny?" James asked looking around for them.

"No we were just wondering where they had gotten to ourselves," Hermione sighed.

"I do hope Harry's not upset her again," Lily said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well Ginny's the fool if you ask me, she lets him walk all over her," Ron said.

"Look just for once can we not talk about how much Ginny's a fool or how she should know better. She can't help the way she feels for Harry, if it were you and me in that position or James and Lily or anyone for that matter we'd all act the same way. Just lay of her for a while," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione's got a point, if it's anyone people should be mad with it's Harry," Lily replied.

"I've just seen Ginny storming out of the hotel foyer," Charlie said joining them.

"What?" Ron said turning to look at his older brother.

"Ginny was alone and she looked in a bad mood, she walked outside and apparated somewhere I think," Charlie told them.

"Great so they've definitely fell out then," Ron groaned.

"I wonder where Harry was?" James said frowning.

"I'm not sure but whatever was said it wasn't very good," Charlie grimaced.

"Maybe I should go to Ginny's flat and see if she's there?" Hermione said putting her drink down on a nearby table.

"No leave it, they have to sort this out between them," Ron said picking her drink back up.

"But..."

"Hermione, it's none of our business," Ron said sternly.

"He's right, this is something they have to work out for themselves," Charlie agreed. "Now who wants a dance?"

* * *

Ginny sat on her sofa staring at the wall, she hadn't moved from the same spot for nearly 3 hours. She sighed and closed her tired eyes; there he was; Harry bloody Potter staring right back at her. She opened them again and stretched, all she had thought about for the past few hours was Harry. How could he be mad with her for turning him down, hadn't they both agreed it had to stop? He was impossible sometimes and the more she thought about it, the more she got angry with him. Not once had he thought about how this was affecting their friendship, he only ever thought with that dick of his. Sighing again she stood and headed of down to the bathroom to use the loo, after she changed into her pajama shorts and cami top. She climbed into bed and laid staring at the ceiling. Well it had certainly been an interesting night; she'd spent most of it on her sofa in the living room. She looked at the clock; 12: 37am, she hadn't realised it was that late.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Ginny sat up, her heart beating faster. There was only one person who would be knocking on her door this late.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

She wanted to ignore him but knew sooner or later he would wake her neighbours, sighing again she got back out of bed and headed down the hallway. She looked through the peep hole then opened the door.

"What took you so long," Harry slurred stepping past her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to stay calm. He turned to look at her.

"You… you know what I'm here for," he answered, his eyes unfocused.

"No Harry," she said closing the door.

"No?" he repeated his head rolling about everywhere.

"You're that drunk you can't even look me straight in the eye right now," she said.

"Yes I can," he argued looking at her; it took him a couple of seconds before he closed his eyes.

"See," she said, "stay here I'm going to get changed and get you home."

"I don't want to go home," he said following her down the hall.

"Your going home Harry," she replied. He stumbled into her bedroom and when she took off her shorts he walked up behind her and grasped her hips.

"Harry," she warned, her body stiffening.

"I only want you," he murmured in her ear.

"No you don't," she said stepping away from him and pulling a pair of jeans on. She grabbed a hoody and threw it on with her trainers.

"Come on," she said grabbing his arm and apparating them to his front door. "Where's your key?" she asked.

"I don't know," he slurred, she rolled her eyes and knocked on the door praying his parents were still up.

"Ginny what's… ah I see," Lily said upon opening the front door and seeing them.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" Ginny asked as she dragged Harry inside.

"No we were just having a coffee with your parents and Ron and Hermione," Lily answered.

"Oh right, well I'll just get…"

"HEY RON," Harry shouted suddenly.

"Shhh Harry," Ginny scolded. Ron appeared at the doorway frowning.

"Hey there's my best mate, hey did you know your sister was just begging me for it," Harry smirked.

"Harry your drunk, get to bed," Ron said unimpressed, "where did you get off to?"

"I went home after Harry and I had an argument," Ginny answered.

"What happened?" Ron pushed.

"Ron leave your sister alone," Hermione said appearing from behind him.

"Right I'll get him up stairs then I'll be on my way, come on," Ginny said pulling Harry up the stairs.

"Where are we?" he asked once they were in his room.

"It's your bedroom Harry," she sighed sitting him on the bed and crouching before him.

"You know I've never had a girl in here before," he said leaning over and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Well I am surprised," she said taking off his shoes.

"Want to test how comfy my bed is?" he asked.

"Harry I've been in your bed before," she sighed standing.

"When?" he asked.

"A long time ago and we were both very drunk," she replied.

"Look what you've done to me," he said pointing to the bulge in his trousers, "you always do that to me, even when I don't want it to it does," he said.

"Really, well you'll just have to deal with alone," Ginny said walking over towards the door.

"Don't leave me Ginny, I need you," he said standing causing Ginny to stop in her tracks. She sighed and turned to look at him,

"Please don't do this Harry," she groaned.

"But it's true, I hate that were arguing. I hate that you've not been any near where near me in weeks," he confessed.

"You're just drunk, you don't know what you're saying," she said.

"Please, spend tonight here with me," he said walking over to her.

"I can't Harry, just… just get some sleep," she said before walking out of the door and disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

So here's the next chapter, hope you like it? Please review xxxx


	5. No regrets in the morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 5: No regrets in the morning**

"I'm sorry, don't shout," Ginny said as she ran into Madam Malkin's 20 minutes late.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded.

"There was an emergency just as I was leaving," Ginny said taking her coat off and throwing it at her mother along with her bag.

"This is the 2nd to last dress fitting and your late. I can't believe it, there's only a month left until the wedding Ginny," Hermione lectured.

I know but like I said there was an emergency, I'm here now," Ginny answered trying not to loose her patience.

"Ginny darling why don't you go and get your dress on, Luna's in the fitting room already," Arthur said. He was sat next to Molly, Jean and Michael.

"Fine," Ginny said before disappearing through the curtain.

"Oh Ginny you're here, Hermione's not very happy with you," Luna sighed whilst zipping up her dress.

"I know what have I missed?" Ginny asked removing her uniform.

"Nothing really, the boys are here also trying on their suits," Luna replied.

'Great,' Ginny thought, she hadn't seen Harry since the night of the Ministry ball. Luna disappeared through the curtain to meet by a chorus of 'ahhhhhhh's'. Ginny put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Hermione had chosen a midnight blue strapless dress for the bridesmaids. It was a bustier fitting which flowed out from the waist and stopped just below the knees. Ginny's dress was still a little loose on the bust. Taking a deep breath she went back out through the curtain.

"Oh it's perfect, the both of you look amazing," Hermione cooed forgetting all her previous anger for Ginny.

"Mines still a little loose though," Ginny said fidgeting.

"You can step down now dearie," Madam Malkin said to Luna who was stood on a small stool.

"Hey Gin you made it," Ron said walking though the doorway which led to the small suit section of the store. He placed a kiss on his sister's forehead then walked over to Hermione.

"Suits are all sorted," he smiled.

"Good, where are Harry and Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Just getting changed," Ron answered.

"Hi Ginny," Neville said also appearing from the small door way, "how are you?"

"Hi Neville, I'm good thanks and you?" Ginny asked.

"Fine thank you," he smiled.

"Right Miss. Weasley will you step up on to the stool when your ready," Madam Malkin said. Ginny walked over and stepped up; she could see her self in the tall mirror before her and inwardly groaned. Her figure was awful, since working full time she had lost more weight. Her collar bone was sticking out as well as her shoulder blades.

"You've lost 2 inches of your waist since your last fitting," Madam Malkin commented.

"The last fitting was only a month and a half ago," Hermione said looking worried at her best friend. Ginny couldn't help but blush and avoided her mother's narrowed eyes. Luna appeared dressed again and sat down next to Neville.

"I've left the dress with the assistant," she said looking dreamily at Ginny.

"Thank you dear," Madam Malkin muttered whilst pulling the hem of Ginny's dress down.

"Ron I need…" Harry trailed off upon seeing Ginny; he was stood frozen in the doorway in his suit. Hermione had wanted a traditional suit of black with a silver waistcoat and midnight blue cravat. The air was suddenly very tight and Neville coughed nervously.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh don't you look handsome, come over here and stand next to Miss. Weasley. Let's see what the 2 outfits look like together," Madam Malkin insisted. Harry blushed harder than Ginny and reluctantly walked over.

"Step down dearie and stand next to Mr. Potter," Madam Malkin insisted. Ginny stood next to Harry in front of the mirror.

"Link your arm through Harry's." Hermione said and Ginny shot her a glare.

"Ron what do you think?" Hermione said beaming.

"You choose well darling," Ron smiled walking over to look at Ginny and Harry. Harry's arm was so tense Ginny struggled to remove hers when Madam Malkin said he could step away. After another 5 minutes of fitting Ginny changed back into her uniform.

"You know you do need to put more weight on," Molly said assessing her daughter at arms length.

"I'm fine mum," Ginny answered with a roll of her eyes.

"How does everyone fancy a drink?" Arthur suggested averting his wife's attention from his daughter.

"Yes that would be lovely," Molly smiled. No one had a choice to argue and 10 minutes later they were all sat in the Leaky Cauldron talking about the wedding.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered in Ginny's ear whilst everyone else was talking. She turned to look at him and frowned,

"For what?" she asked.

"For the way I acted at the ball, I was an idiot and I know I ruined your evening," Harry said.

"Well you could have apologised a bit earlier than this and yes you did ruin my night, especially when you turned up drunk at my flat," Ginny snapped. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"It won't happen again," he sighed.

"Ha how many times have I heard that before," she laughed.

"Well what more do you want from me, I've already bloody apologised," he snapped.

"Oh here we go, the true colours are showing now," Ginny said.

"You know what forget I even apologised," he said standing and walking over to the bar. Ginny turned to be met by a glare from Hermione.

"What," she snapped.

"Nothing," Hermione sighed.

"You think I should go and apologise don't you," Ginny said.

"Well he was trying to say sorry to you," Hermione answered.

"Yes and I've heard that sorry before, it never changes Hermione," Ginny snapped also standing and heading off in the direction of Harry.

"You know I want to believe your not going to turn up at my flat again drunk but I just can't," Ginny sighed sitting down on a stool next to Harry.

"I can't help it, something just pulls me there," he admitted turning to look at her.

"We need to work on getting you a new interest," she said making him smile.

"I really am sorry Gin," he said sincerely.

"I know you are, lets just forget it happened," she smiled.

"How about we escape this lot and go for some dinner, my treat," he offered.

"Okay but I need to go home first and get changed," she answered.

"That's fine, I'll come… hey you know what I've just remembered, you still owe me a date," he grinned.

"A date?" she frowned.

"I paid for a night out with you remember," Harry said.

"Oh right yeah," she blushed.

"Why don't we make it tonight," he suggested. Ginny began to feel a little uncomfortable; she was hoping he had forgotten about the date.

"Go on please, it'll be fun," he said raising his eyebrows. She thought for a moment,

"Okay but no funny business," she said.

"What ever you say," he grinned.

* * *

An hour later Ginny was changed and feeling much fresher. Harry would be arriving any moment and she couldn't help but notice the butterflies filling her stomach.

"Hey," he smiled when she opened the door to him 5 minutes later, "you look stunning," he said.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself Potter," she blushed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes where are we going?" she said.

"Well seeing as I won the date I get to choose so dinner then maybe some dancing," he answered.

"Dancing?" she laughed. "Harry Potter does not dance," she smirked.

"Well it all depends on the mood and the song," he said.

"Well this should be interesting," she remarked as they walked out of her flat. They headed over to a small restaurant in London Harry knew and were seated by the window.

"This all looks nice," Ginny smiled as they scanned the menu.

"Yeah they have some great sharers here," he replied. Ginny looked up from her menu and raised an eyebrow,

"Oh so you bring all your dates here then," she smirked.

"No but I have been here with Ron and Hermione a couple of times," he said coolly.

"I bet that was nice sat watching them snogging across the table all night," she grimaced.

"They weren't too bad actually," he said.

"So you've never bought a date here?" she wondered.

"No, I don't really date Ginny," he smirked and she nodded.

"Yeah that's true you just go straight in for the fuck," she laughed.

"Hi I'm Penny and I'll be your waitress for the evening, can I get the 2 of you a drink?" she asked Harry, completely ignoring Ginny.

"Yes we'll have a bottle of your best white," Harry said.

"Of course sir coming right up," Penny smiled before walking away.

"What are you going to have?" Ginny asked.

"The soup for starters and lobster for main," he said closing his menu, "you?"

"Pate for starters but I can't decided between the chicken and the salmon," she sighed.

"Have the salmon, Hermione had it here and raved about it for 3 days after," he smiled.

"Salmon it is," she said closing her menu.

2 hours later they were on there 3rd bottle of wine and halfway through desert.

"This is nice Harry, see we can be civilised when we want to be," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah I know, but the nights not over yet," he grinned.

"If we argue now it's your fault," she said finishing her cheesecake.

"Here you go sir, is there anything else I can get for you?" Penny asked handing Harry the bill and lowering her self so that he could see directly down her top.

"No that'll be all thank you," he said turning to Ginny.

"Could she be any more obvious," Ginny said watching Penny walk away.

"Clearly not, are you jealous Weasley?" he asked.

"No I'm just pointing out that she's done nothing but flirt with you all night," Ginny said holding her head high.

"I might ask her out? That wouldn't annoy you would it?" he grinned.

"No of course not, were not together Harry," she reminded him.

"Well I might just ask her," he said.

"You do that," she smiled.

"Excuse me Penny," Harry said catching the waitresses attention, Ginny looked at Harry in shock. He could at least ask her out when he wasn't in front of Ginny.

"Yes," Penny said walking over.

"I was just wondering if you're free sometime maybe we could go out for a drink?" Harry asked.

"Really? Are the 2 of you not together?" Penny asked looking between them.

"Clearly not if he's asking you out," Ginny snapped.

"What's wrong Gin, you said this wasn't a problem," Harry smirked.

"Harry what ever you're trying to prove just leave it," Ginny said standing.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked also standing.

"I'm going to the loo so the 2 of you can have some time alone, that is after all what you want isn't it?" she said before stalking away. Ginny walked into the bathroom and growled in frustration, he had clearly done that to wind her up and it had worked. She freshened up and wondered why she was even bothering going back out to him. She gave it another couple of minutes before returning to the table; Penny was no where to be seen.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yes are you now you have your next shag lined up?" she said sarcastically.

"Just admit your jealous Gin," he laughed.

"Why should I and besides you're just trying to get a reaction out of me," she said.

"Gin I don't want a date with her, I'm out with you. You can't get all pissed each time a woman looks at me , there's been at least 5 men checking you out tonight and you didn't see me getting all jealous," he answered.

"Look I think we're heading into dangerous territory here," she warned and he nodded.

"Your right, lets get out of here and head over to a bar," he suggested and they did. The bar was only 5 minutes away from the restaurant; it was small and dark with soft jazz music filling the room. Ginny noticed a few couples dancing on a small dance floor at the far end as they walked in.

"Evening Harry," the bartender said.

"Hi Malc, this is Ginny," Harry said introducing them.

"Hi," Ginny smiled.

"The usual for me and a…"

"I'll have a fire whisky," Ginny said spotting a bottle behind the bar.

"You come here often?" Ginny asked as Malc made the drinks.

"Yeah I like the music here and its quiet, no one bugs you," he said.

"It's nice," she smiled looking around. After paying for the drinks they sat at a table in a dark corner.

"I wouldn't put you down for this kind of place," she said taking a sip from her drink.

"I know, I stumbled across it one day a very long time ago," he replied, "want a smoke?" he asked producing some cigarettes.

"I really shouldn't," she smiled.

"But you will," he said handing her one. He lit the end for her and she finally felt relaxed.

"Did you see your mums face and Hermione's when we said we were going out?" he smiled after lighting his own cigarette.

"I know, that's it now we'll be getting married soon. That's all they will have talked about once we were gone," Ginny laughed.

"And I bet your mum told mine," he added.

"Of course she will have," she groaned.

"Why do you think there all so obsessed with us?" he asked before taking a drag.

"I'm not really sure, I think they all thought we would get back together after the war was over," she admitted and he nodded.

"I think that too," he said.

"They don't understand though what were like together, they can't see that we no longer work as a couple," she said.

"Yes and the fact that we still shag will really be bugging our mothers, I know it bugs Hermione," he smiled.

"It really gets on her nerves," Ginny laughed.

"It's because she thinks everyone has to get married young like her and Ron," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"So you don't ever want to get married then?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet I don't but one day I might," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know this is the most we've talked in a really long time," she said.

"I know, it's nice Gin," he smiled.

"So I'm guessing there's no hope of a dance?" she asked.

"Okay," he said surprising her. They walked over to the small dance floor and joined 5 other couples. She placed her hands on his shoulders whilst he placed his on her lower back. They moved slowly to the music all the while getting closer to one another. His smell was intoxicating and Ginny was really struggling to keep a clear head. Her hands were now in his hair and he was looking at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Harry is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asked feeling his arousal pressing into her hip. He smiled before answering,

"There's that effect you have on me again," he confessed.

"Harry all girls have an effect on you," she said blushing.

"You're different though," he breathed in her ear causing her to shudder.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Ginny suggested feeling the need for some fresh air to clear her head.

"If you want," he said and they made there way back to the table and finished their drinks. They apparated back to her flat and stood outside the door uncomfortably.

"Well I had a really nice evening Harry, one of the best in a long while," she smiled.

"Me too, we should do it more often," he replied and she nodded before opening the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at my parents for dinner," she said stepping inside her flat and leaning against the door.

"You will, goodnight Ginny," Harry said stepping forward and kissing her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Harry," she sighed, he turned and walked back down the hall to the lift.

"Is that all I get," she laughed.

"You want more you have to come and get it," he said still walking with his back to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Well the offers there," she said beginning to close her door. Just as it nearly closed Harry's hand stopped it, he pushed it back open and kissed her passionately.

"No complaints in the morning," he mumbled between kisses.

"None, I swear I won't regret it," she murmured as he closed the door with his foot and began kissing her neck.

"Good, now let's get you undressed," he growled.

* * *

Okay so theres the next chapter, hope you like it? Please review if you have time. Thanks xx


	6. Can't get you off my mind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. k. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Can't get you off my mind**

"Oh…oh my…I can't even…" Ginny gasped out of breath causing Harry to laugh.

"What?" he asked before collapsing on the bed exhausted. Ginny rolled over and looked at him, taking a few moments to catch her breath.

"I couldn't even form a sentence together then. That was amazing Harry," she said.

"It was," he agreed turning to face her. "Have you got work later?"

"Yes I'm on the night shift, I start at 8," she answered.

"Good, we don't have to rush then," he smiled.

"Oh planning on staying for the day are we Potter?" Ginny teased.

"Well it had crossed my mind," he said.

"Do you ever go to training?" she asked.

"Yes when I can be bothered," he grinned.

"Are you meant to be there now?" she asked.

"No, day off," he replied. Ginny decided not to push him; she didn't really want to have another argument with him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"What do you have?" he asked stroking the lower part of her back gently.

"Cereal, toast, fresh fruit, pancakes, muffins, anything you want," she sighed enjoying his touch.

"I'll come help you but first…" he trailed off pulling her back down into bed.

"Again," she laughed.

"Again," he murmured before kissing her softly.

* * *

"I'm home," Harry shouted out as walked through the front door.

"Were in the living room," Lily shouted out.

"Hey," Harry smiled walking in to see his parents playing a game of chess.

"Well good afternoon, we were beginning to wonder where you had got too," James said.

"I stayed out for the night," Harry grinned as he sat on the sofa.

"And how is Ginny?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think I was with Ginny?" Harry asked coolly.

"Well you're still in the same clothes you were in yesterday when you went for the suit fitting and Ginny happened to be there also. You probably took her out to apologise for the way you treated her at the ball and then ended up back at her place… I'm I right so far?" James asked. Harry laughed,

"Did Molly owl you then?" he asked.

"Yes, as soon as she got home last night she owled us to say you and Ginny were out on a date," Lily smiled.

"Well yes Ginny and I did go out last night, she was still in arrears for a date from the auction so we went out, where I went after that happens to be none of your business," Harry said holding his head high.

"I'm glad you 2 cleared things up but I thought you were trying to stop staying the night with her," Lily asked.

"Just because I went back to Ginny's doesn't necessarily mean we had sex," Harry said.

"Well what else were doing until 5 o clock in the afternoon," James grinned.

"Talking," Harry said with a straight face but a smile was playing on his lips. His parents weren't daft.

"Oh so that's what you kids are calling it now days," James said turning to look at Lily.

"Look Harry, what ever you do in your spare time is nothing to do with us but please for Merlin's sake, don't hurt her again that's all we ask," Lily said.

"I don't intentionally hurt her," Harry reasoned.

"But you do at times; Molly and Arthur are dear friends of ours. You upset them also when you upset Ginny," James sighed.

"Look right now I actually feel the best I have in a really long while. When I left Ginny's we didn't argue, we had a good time and I'm in no hurry to upset her again," Harry answered.

"Do you think maybe the reason your feeling so good is because of Ginny?" Lily asked. Harry wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that you've managed to spend a whole day with Ginny and you got on. You didn't argue, you had a good time and maybe you just enjoyed being in her company again like that," James suggested

"It doesn't mean that I'm going to start dating her," Harry said.

"We know son but enjoy your friendship with her again, that smiles a good look for you," James laughed.

"Right I'm going for a shower," Harry said feeling the need to get away from his parents knowing looks at one another.

"Didn't you shower at Ginny's?" Lily asked.

"Yes but I need another," Harry said standing and leaving the room.

"Why would he need another?" Lily asked James.

"Because somehow we managed to produce a very dirty young man," James laughed as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Your move Potter," Lily said shaking her head.

* * *

"What's made you so happy?" Hermione asked Ginny during their break at work later that evening.

"Nothing why?" Ginny said smiling into her coffee.

"Oh I know what this is about, Harry's got you all in a flutter again hasn't he," Hermione said knowingly.

"Harry has not got me into a flutter," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well something has and from what my resources say…"

"My mother," Ginny interrupted.

"My resources say that you spent the night together," Hermione continued as though Ginny hadn't interrupted.

"My mother needs to keep her nose out, what does it matter if Harry and I did spend the night together anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, especially when you're looking this happy," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione for the first time in a very long time Harry and I managed to be civilised to one another. Yes we did spend the night together but wouldn't you rather it be with me than with some woman he's never met before?" Ginny reasoned.

"Not really, I'd rather we weren't talking about my 2 best friend's sex lives at all," Hermione groaned.

"You're the one who brought it up," Ginny laughed. Hermione watched her best friend for a second before speaking again,

"Look just be careful that's all I'm saying."

"I will be, now did you manage to get the place settings organised?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

* * *

Ginny looked at the clock for the 4th time in 5 minutes, she really was bored. Her shift didn't end until 8am and it was only 4am. She could always go and see Hermione but she was a few floors away and from what she had heard busy. She was currently sat at one of the mid wife stations catching up on some paperwork, time seemed to have stopped. She looked up at the ward ahead and noted the 2 beds occupied by mothers who had just had babies were sleeping. Turning to fetch a file she spotted something on the other side of the doors out in the corridor. When she squinted in the semi darkness she noticed the object was human and frowned.

"I'm just going to go and grab some coffee Jen, I won't be long," Ginny said to one of her colleagues who was also catching up on paperwork. She walked out from behind the station and to the left towards the doors. The figure didn't seem to be moving but was stood leaning against the wall.

"And what would you be doing here at this time in the morning?" Ginny asked once she had walked through the door and closed it behind her.

"I've been stood her for 20 minutes watching you," Harry smiled.

"Some would say that's very stalker like," she laughed, "really, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come and say hi… I couldn't sleep," he sighed.

"You could have just come in you know," she said.

"I know but I didn't want to make a fuss, I've already had 3 healers stop me on the way up here for an autograph," he said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"No but they did all go into a frenzy when they saw me," he replied.

"Well that's the price you pay for being the famous Harry Potter," Ginny grinned.

"Where are you off too?" Harry asked stepping away from the wall.

"I was going to get some coffee," she said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked walking towards her with a predatory look in his eyes. He walked her backwards until she was trapped between the wall and his body.

"Harry," she began.

"All day you've been on my mind Weasley and I just needed to see you," he murmured in the dark, "I want you."

"What? Here?" she asked.

"Not here…in there," he said nodding towards a door which led to a supply cupboard.

"But I'm working," she said.

"Well it won't take long, trust me," he smirked as he took her hand and pulled her into the cupboard. He quickly cast a silencing spell before pushing her up against the wall.

"Harry what's gotten in to you?" she laughed. He shrugged cockily before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down far enough to release his throbbing cock. Ginny took his cue and pulled her uniform up around her waist and went to remove her tights.

"Leave them," he said placing his hands in between her legs and ripping them, he then trailed his left hand round her thigh and to her bum. He lifted Ginny of her feet and used his other hand to pull her pants to one side. He pushed agonisingly slow into her and Ginny moaned from the contact. She tightened her legs around his hips and kissed him fiercely.

"You're so fucking hot," he cursed in between kisses making her smirk against his lips.

"Faster Harry," she begged already feeling the beginnings of her orgasm coming. He moved in and out of her all the while making a low, throaty moan.

"I'm coming Harry," she moaned and he kissed her hard on the lips. He continued to kiss her whilst she rode out her orgasm. She moaned when he picked up pace and slammed her against the wall hard.

"Oh god Ginny," he cried out when he came 10 seconds later. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and smiled against her skin.

"I can feel your smile, it's nice," she sighed with her own smile.

"You have to stop turning me on like this," he said, Ginny could only just make out his words which were muffled against her skin.

"I can't help that I'm sexy," she sighed dramatically and he lifted his head to look at her.

"No you can't," he smiled. He put her down at last and they cleaned up quickly.

"I really must get back," she moaned.

"Always a pleasure," he said before opening the door and poking his head out, "okay its all clear," he said walking out. Once back in the corridor Ginny spoke,

"You can come and see me more often at work," she smiled.

"Maybe, but I think I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than your next shift," he smirked. He turned around and began walking back down the corridor with a confident strut.

"I'll hold you to that," she said as he raised his left hand and waved still walking.

"Bye," she smiled and he was gone.

* * *

Okay so heres the next chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than usual but was just in the mood for fluff and smut lol. Please review if you get the chance, thanks xx


	7. Here comes the storm

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Here comes the storm**

"You know I can't remember the last time we did this," Hermione smiled.

"I do, it was when you and Ron first got engaged and you dragged Harry and I out to celebrate before you told everyone else," Ginny groaned.

"Oh yeah and you and Harry had a massive argument halfway through the starters," Ron said.

"Thanks for reminding us Ron," Harry said.

"Well I for one am glad the 4 of us are doing something for a change," Hermione said.

"Yes and make the most of it because once you and my dear brother are married you won't be having time for us," Ginny smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, the pitter patter of tiny feet," Harry also smirked.

"Were not having children yet," Ron said turning red.

"Why ever not?" Ginny asked.

"Because we both want to be a little further in out careers before we settle and have children," Hermione answered.

"But you already are settled," Harry reminded them.

"Oh you know what I mean Harry," Hermione said dismissively.

"I always thought that as soon as the 2 of you were married…" Ginny trailed off with a shrug.

"Okay that's it we have to tell them," Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said looking between her brother and soon to be sister in law. Ron's face was so red he was rivalling the beetroot on Hermione's salad.

"Yes," Hermione said smiling.

"What?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Were pregnant," Hermione beamed.

"I knew it, what did I say to you Harry," Ginny grinned whilst hugging Hermione and then Ron, "congratulations."

"Yeah congratulations," Harry smiled also hugging them.

"So what did you say to Harry?" Ron asked once they were all seated again.

"I told him that Hermione was pregnant because of the way she's been holding herself," Ginny said.

"And when exactly did you say this?" Ron said.

"A couple of nights ago," Ginny answered.

"Yeah we were having pizza at Ginny's and she brought it up," Harry said.

"So the 2 of you are spending a lot of time together then," Ron asked.

"Not really, we just had pizza," Ginny shrugged.

"Well that's not what I've heard, apparently you're spending every minute together," Ron scoffed.

"And what does that have to do with you?" Ginny asked through narrowed eyes.

"It has a lot to do with me seeing as you're my sister and Harry is my best friend," Ron glared.

"So you don't mind when Harry and I are fighting like cat and dog but you do when were getting along," Ginny said.

"Yes at least when you're not talking I know you're not shagging," Ron said.

"Well here's some news for you Ron, even when were not talking were still shagging," Ginny shot at him.

"Look can we not get into this, were meant to be celebrating the news of the 2 of you having a baby," Harrry said whilst rubbing the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable.

"Well he's' the 1 who's got a bee in his bonnet," Ginny said.

"I have not…"

"Ronald will you leave it," Hermione interrupted, "you should be happy that Ginny and Harry are such good friends again."

"Yeah friends who shag," Ron mumbled.

"I heard that," Hermione warned.

"Well this isn't uncomfortable," Harry said with a sarcastic tone.

"What exactly is your problem?" Ginny asked Ron ignoring Harry and Hermione's groans.

"I'll tell you what my problem is dear sister, you and Harry will make your minds up one day. We have to listen to you argue then watch you pretend to be such good friends again. I'm fed up of picking you up each time he hurts you and I'm fed up of turning a blind eye to it all," Ron snapped.

"It has nothing to do with you. You do not pick me up, your never anywhere near me when something happens and even if you are, you always side with Harry," Ginny replied her neck now turning red.

"I do not," Ron glared.

"Do too," Ginny replied.

"Look children," Hermione cut in, "Ron leave your sister alone and stop spoiling the evening and Ginny, decide what you're having for dinner."

* * *

"What was all that about with Ron earlier?" Harry asked Ginny whilst Hermione had gone to the toilet and Ron was off paying the bill.

"Oh nothing he's just on his high horse as usual," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"He was starting to get to you though," Harry commented.

"He wasn't," Ginny defended.

"Your neck was red," Harry laughed.

"Well he just gets on my nerves at times that's all, I mean were not spending that much time together are we?" she asked.

"Not really unless you count last night and all day today," Harry smirked.

"Yes and there was that little visit you paid me at work the other night," Ginny smiled, "it's not a bad thing that were getting along though."

"No it's not," Harry said.

"Right that's all sorted, are we going for a drink?" Ron asked as he put his coat on.

"Yeah sure, where do you fancy?" Harry asked also putting on his coat.

"Bells?" Ron suggested and Harry nodded.

"Right I'm ready," Hermione said joining them.

Once outside Hermione and Ginny walked ahead of Ron and Harry talking about the baby excitedly.

"So have you told anyone else yet?" Ginny asked linking her arm through Hermione's.

"No I'm only 7 weeks, we want to wait another few weeks or so," Hermione answered.

"Wow I can't believe the 2 of you are actually having a baby," Ginny grinned, "how did Ron react?"

"He's over the moon, when I told him he wouldn't stop smiling all night," Hermione laughed, "we were thinking of announcing at the wedding."

"You should, you'll be 10 weeks then," Ginny said still smiling.

"But…" Hermione trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Ginny frowned.

"Well we don't want to announce it because something could still go wrong," Hermione said worried.

"Hermione if you want to tell people at the wedding you do it, even if and that's a big if something does happen, which it won't, no ones going to think of you any differently," Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny. We need to book our first scan," Hermione said looking at Ginny hopefully.

"Well go and see Michael and he'll refer you to me," Ginny replied.

"Great," Hermione beamed.

"So you are you excited?" Harry asked Ron whilst watching the girls ahead of them.

"Yes and no, some days I can't wait and others I'm bloody petrified," Ron laughed making Harry smile.

"You'll both be fine, if anyone can raise a child it's you and Hermione," Harry said.

"Thanks mate," Ron smiled. "Er ladies, you've just walked past the place," Ron shouted up ahead. The 2 women stopped and looked back,

"Sorry we were too busy talking about the baby," Hermione smiled.

"Bloody women and babies," Ron mumbled whilst shaking his head.

* * *

"You know your going to have to go home at some point," Ginny laughed 3 days later whilst lying in bed with Harry.

"I went home yesterday for a change of clothes," Harry defended with a smile.

"I meant to ask, what did your parents say?"

"Well Remus and Sirius were there with my dad and my mum was out shopping. Sirius had this bloody look in his face the whole time I was talking with them and Remus looked on the verge of laughter," Harry groaned.

"And you're Dad?" Ginny asked.

"He was all, oh Harry how nice of you to pop by and will you and Ginny be having a wedding in the spring?" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"He was only doing that because Lupin and Sirius were there," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry nodded.

"So anyway as I was saying if your going to spend so much time here you can start paying rent," Ginny smirked.

"Fine I get the hint," he said dramatically.

"It's nice having you around Harry…"

"But," Harry asked.

"I feel as though were in the calm before the storm, if you understand what I'm saying?" Ginny said.

"Yeah I do, this is the longest since school that we've got along. I'm worried I'm going to ruin it," Harry admitted.

"Me too," Ginny said.

"Maybe we should spend some time apart," Harry laughed.

"Oh my god is that the time?" Ginny said looking at the clock.

"Yes why?" Harry frowned.

"I have to be at work in 15 minutes," she said jumping out of bed and rushing around her bedroom frantically.

"I better go home for a bit then," Harry said standing and dressing.

"Okay, I don't finish till 8am so if you're planning coming by at least let me have a chance to get some rest," she asked with a grin before running of into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hi Lily," Ginny smiled the next day.

"Hi Ginny, how nice to see you. Come in," Lily said stepping to one side. Ginny had decided to pay Harry a visit at his house for a change.

"How have you been?" Lily asked as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good thanks and you?" Ginny returned.

"Good, look who's here James," Lily said. James looked up from the Prophet and smiled.

"Hi Ginny, good to see you."

"So you and Harry have been spending a fair amount of time together recently," Lily said with a smirk.

"Yeah we're just enjoying being good friends again," Ginny replied.

"What have the 2 of you got planned for tonight?" James asked.

"Well I'm not sure yet, Harry doesn't know I'm coming. To be honest I half expected to see him waiting for me this morning when I got in from work," Ginny said.

"He's been up in his room most of the day," Lily said, "go up if you want."

"Yeah I will do thanks, won't be long," Ginny said before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She walked along the landing and to the end where Harry's room was. His door was shut and she couldn't hear anything; he was probably sleeping. She knocked gently once before opening the door. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to take in the scene before her. There was Harry laid on his bed with a dark haired beauty straddled on top of him and moaning. She was stunning and Ginny suddenly wondered what Harry ever saw in her.

"Oh my," she said when her brain finally registered it all. Harry turned to look at Ginny and his mouth fell open in shock.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said blushing, "I'll be going," she said closing the door and running back down the landing.

"What's a matter?" James said as Ginny flew down the stairs and out of the door.

"Harry what's happened?" he then asked as his son ran out the door putting on a t-shirt.

"Ginny wait," Harry begged as she ran down the street, "let me explain."

"No it's fine Harry, I don't want to intrude," she said wishing she could just get to the apparation point.

"Ginny," he said speeding up and finally catching her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't run away," he said out of breath.

"Want me to join you?" she snapped.

"Why are you getting upset?" Harry asked looking at her closely.

"I'm not upset, I'm just embarrassed I walked in on you," Ginny said but even she knew it was a lie.

"Look I see Jasmine every week," Harry told her.

"Oh…right, of course you do," Ginny nodded not looking at him, how could she have been so stupid.

"Gin," he murmured moving closer.

"I better be going," she said moving away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, get back to Jenny or what ever her name is," Ginny said before turning around and getting away from Harry as fast as she could.

Here comes the storm.

* * *

Okay so here's the next chapter. Hope you like? Thanks again for the reviews and the next chapter shouldn't be too far away xxxx


	8. The Hens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Hens**

"Oh I'm so excited," Ginny squealed a couple of weeks later whilst she and Hermione were getting ready for Hermione's hen night.

"I'm not, what have you got in store for me?" Hermione asked worried.

"Don't worry Hermione it's all above-board," Ginny grinned whilst applying her mascara.

"Hi ladies, your escorts arrived for the evening," Harry said walking into Hermione's bedroom with a grin.

"Hi Harry," Hermione smiled before kissing him on the cheek. Ginny remained silent and acted as though he hadn't arrived.

"Be nice," Hermione mouthed to Harry when she caught him looking at Ginny.

"So are you excited…I know I am, I get to spend the evening with a bunch of beautiful women," Harry grinned.

"Remind me again why Harry is here?" Ginny said now applying lip gloss.

"Because Ron and I thought it would be fun if the best man gets to chaperone the hen night and the maid of honour the stag night," Hermione explained.

"More like the both of you want to keep tabs on one another," Ginny mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said turning around, "how do I look?"

"You look fabulous," Hermione smiled. Ginny looked down at her purple strapless dress and sighed.

"I'm not sure if I like the length," she said.

"It looks good, you're showing a bit of leg but not too much," Harry said.

"I might just bring it to above my knees," Ginny decided before grabbing her wand and altering the length.

"Those heals are amazing," Hermione sighed, "I wish I could wear a pair like that."

"Then why don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'd be straight over on my arse," Hermione e said making both Harry and Ginny laugh.

"Let's have a look at you then," Hermione said assessing Harry. He had decided on jeans, shoes and a deep grey t-shirt.

"Not bad," Hermione nodded clearly impressed.

"What time are we meeting everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Half 7, which gives us 20 minutes and I still haven't decided what to wear," Hermione said.

"I thought you were going with your ivory dress…oh no sorry that's not for another week yet," Ginny winked.

"Ha ha, what am I going to wear?" Hermione sighed.

"Here we go," Ron said entering the room with a bottle of champagne and 4 glasses.

"Oooo champagne," Ginny said running over to help her brother.

"Ron we don't have time, I still don't have an outfit," Hermione moaned.

"Ah now you see we do have a time because I've already chosen your outfit," Ron grinned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Ta da," Ron said producing a box. Hermione took the box and opened it excitedly. He had bought her a light blue dress with thick straps and a plunging neck line.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful," Hermione cried.

"I know, not bad for me huh," Ron grinned. Ginny let out a little cough.

"Alright not bad for me and Ginny," Ron corrected with a roll of his eyes.

"We went out and picked it last week," Ginny said.

"Go put it on," Ron said as he began pouring the champagne.

"When did you have time to do that?" Harry asked puzzled, taking a glass of Ron.

"We didn't it was a bloody nightmare, what with Ginny working ridiculous shifts and the training being increased for us we only had half an hour on Tuesday lunch," Ron replied.

"Excited for tomorrow evening?" Harry asked.

"Yeah can't wait, what have you got planned?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I keep telling you, you'll have to wait and see," Harry grinned.

"What time and where do you want me?" Ginny asked taking her glass.

"Were all meeting in the 3 broomsticks at 7," Harry answered.

"Fine but don't go with out me," Ginny said.

"We won't," Harry smiled.

"Okay here I am," Hermione said walking out from the bathroom in her new dress.

"You look amazing," Ginny beamed.

"Yes you look beautiful darling," Ron said walking over and kissing her.

"You don't think it's too short?" Hermione asked.

"No it's the same length as mine, its fine," Ginny said.

"Here you go," Ron said handing Hermione her glass of champagne.

"Have a wonderful night and enjoy yourselves," Ron said raising his glass.

"Cheers," they all said. Hermione didn't bother taking a sip and Ron frowned.

"I can't because of the baby," Hermione said.

"1 sip isn't going to hurt you," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Its fine," Ginny assured her.

"Right we better be moving, what are you doing tonight Ron?" Harry asked before finishing the rest of his glass.

"I'm going over to help Dad put some parts in his new Mini," Ron answered.

"I can't believe he's gone out and brought an old car again, he'll never use it," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Well have fun," Harry said.

"Be good," Ron said to Hermione with a wink.

"I will be, see you later," she smiled before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Oh come on Harry I can't listen to the 2 of them for any longer," Ginny laughed before she and Harry left the room.

* * *

"So you've not seen Harry since then?" Lily asked Ginny half way through there starters. The night had begun with champagne in a classy bar before moving on to a restaurant for dinner. Hermione sat to the left of Ginny and Harry was to the left of Hermione. Lily was sat on Ginny's other side.

"No, tonight was the first time. He's not even turned up at 3 in the morning begging me for forgiveness like he usually does," Ginny replied quietly. Her mother was sat opposite and although engaged in a conversation with Luna and Lavender, Ginny had the slight suspicion she was listening in on their conversation.

"Well he's not mentioned you," Lily said.

"What's he been like?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, you know Harry." Lily smiled. "He's been training an awful lot though. I didn't even know he saw this Jasmine every week, it's annoyed me to think she's been coming to our house for how ever long and James and I had no idea."

"This whole things a mess, I never should have let it get this far," Ginny groaned.

"But you're bringing Jake to the wedding as your date aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Yes why?" Ginny frowned.

"I think it will do you some good to be out with another man for a change," Lily said.

"But Harry will still be there, he's the best man don't forget," Ginny said.

"I know, it might also do him some good seeing you with another man," Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah I see where were headed, your referring to the conversation we had a while ago aren't you," Ginny smiled.

"Maybe," Lily smirked.

"So what are you and James going to do about him?" Ginny asked before taking another sip of her soup.

"Oh who knows, James isn't very happy with him at the minute. It's embarrassing quite frankly Ginny and I don't know what to do," Lily confessed.

"You could always tell him if he doesn't buck his ideas up he's out," Ginny suggested.

"Well I did mention it with James but he was worried where Harry might go," Lily replied.

"He's got to learn to fend for himself at some point. Is he still coming home drunk?" Ginny asked. Lily sighed before answering,

"Yes. Last night he was a nightmare, he came rolling home at 4am and was banging on the front door because he had lost his key."

"Sounds about right," Ginny said.

"Where are we going after here Ginny?" Angelina asked from across the table.

"I thought maybe we could go dancing," Ginny smiled.

"That sounds perfect," Lucinder smiled.

"I can't go dancing, not at my age," Molly said.

"Mother we are going dancing and I don't want hear another word about it from you," Ginny said.

"That told you," Lily laughed.

* * *

"Just so you know, tomorrow night will be a lot more unruly then this," Harry said walking up behind Ginny and sitting next to her. All the women were up on the dance floor leaving Ginny to rest her aching feet.

"Well I'm sure I can handle it," Ginny replied not looking at him.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny said tuning to look at him.

"You hating me for sleeping with someone else even though were not together," Harry said. Ginny remained silent and frowned.

"I can't help how you feel about me Ginny," Harry said.

"And how exactly _do _I feel about you Harry? Please enlighten me on your take on all of this," Ginny said.

"Well it's quite clear you're in love with me," Harry said cockily.

"Oh really, well here's a small piece of information I have for you. I'm no longer in love with you Harry, I'm seeing someone else," Ginny said.

"Who?" Harry asked shocked.

"Jake," Ginny answered.

"What that guy from the ball?" Harry asked.

"Yes, were going to Ron and Hermione's wedding together," Ginny informed him.

"Well that's fine because I'm taking Jasmine," Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny snapped.

"Fine," Harry repeated.

"Ginny you have to come and dance," Jean said before taking a sip of her cocktail.

"I'll be over in a minute," Ginny smiled ignoring Harry's glare.

"Okay but don't' be too long," Jean said before disappearing back onto the dance floor.

"You know you're infuriating," Harry said suddenly. Ginny turned to look at him with raised eyebrows,

"I beg your pardon."

"I said your infuriating and apparently going deaf," Harry repeated.

"And why Potter am I infuriating?" Ginny asked.

"You come across all sweet and innocent with everyone but you'd happily have me right here right now if you could. You have everyone thinking your victim in all of this but your not. God you make me so mad," Harry raged.

"Harry that wasn't even a credible argument," Ginny laughed whilst rolling her eyes.

"How are we meant to walk down the isle together at the wedding when were both so fucked up," Harry asked.

"Okay firstly you're the one who's fucked up not me and second we walk down the isle then that's it," Ginny explained.

"No it's not we have to have photos together, sit next to one another…"

"What's your point Harry?" Ginny asked.

"My point is…"

"You can't think of one can you because you're too mad with the new information that I'm going with Jake," Ginny said.

"I am not," Harry defended.

"Well you could have fooled me," Ginny laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"You don't want me but you don't want anyone else having me," Ginny said.

"That's not true," Harry said.

"Again…you could have fooled me," Ginny repeated.

"You know what I don't even care if you see some one else, marry him for all I care but don't come running to me when you realise I'm best shag you've ever had…oh no wait, hang on a minute I am the only shag you've ever had," Harry smirked.

"At least I'm not a drunken waist of space who uses his parents and women," Ginny retorted.

"I do not use my parents," Harry said.

"Yes you do, there so pissed with you right now," Ginny told him.

"No there not," Harry said blushing.

"Yes they are and you know it, when they kick you out don't come running to me. And just so you know I may not have a lot of experience when it comes to sex, but at least I have the decency to make you cum before I do," Ginny snapped before heading off towards the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second time I've uploaded this chapter, the first version to those who managed to read it was rough draft which I uploaded by mistake. The last part where Harry and Ginny make up has been removed as this part was never meant to be on the chapter. Sorry for any inconvinience, I now think it's sorted. **

Okay heres the next chapter, hope you like? Please review if you get the chance and thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far... thanks x


	9. The Stags

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Stags**

"Your sister is pain in the arse you know that," Harry said to Ron whilst they bought a drink the following evening in the 3 broomsticks. The pub was full of all the men going out on the stag night.

"Yeah I do, but you're a pain in the arse too," Ron replied with as smirk.

"I'm not," Harry said offended.

"Yes you are. Hermione said she saw the pair of you arguing last night," Ron said whilst paying Rosie, "you're both as bad as each other if you ask me."

"Thanks Ron and who's side are you on?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's according to Hermione," Ron answered shaking his head. Harry made the sound of a whip and Ron glared.

"I am not whipped," Ron said.

"Yes you are," Harry sniggered.

"Anyway…" Ron said ignoring his best friend, "I wonder where she is?"

"Probably conspiring against me," Harry mumbled.

"Hey Ginny," Ron said making Harry jump.

"Hiya," she said brightly.

"What you drinking?" Ron asked.

"Fire whisky please," Ginny smiled. Harry turned to look at her and inwardly groaned. She was wearing black linen trousers with an emerald jersey boob tube and emerald round toe stilettos. Her hair was straight and down and she had accessorised with a black clutch bag and black bangles and necklace. She looked casual, yet Harry found it so sexy.

"You know it's rude to stare," Ginny smirked before taking her drink and walking off to talk with her father and James.

"Busted," Ron grinned.

"Right everyone can I have your attention please," Harry shouted ignoring Ron's comment. Everyone turned to look at him and he continued, "last night I was honoured enough to be able to go out on Hermione's hen night. Now although the ladies had a very good time I do believe it was far too sophisticated; a word which won't be used to sum up tonight," Harry said as they all cheered and laughed. "Ron, tonight it your last night of freedom as they say before you go off in to life of marriage and its going to be the best send off ever. I have a few things for you to wear along with myself and the maid of honour Ginny who is also out with us."

Harry grabbed a bag of the table and opened it. He pulled out a pink wig cut into a bob, a fake pair of breasts, a pink PVC dress, black fishnets and pink knee high PVC boots.

"You're bloody joking, I'm not wearing that," Ron said outraged.

"Oh yes you are Ron," Fred said grinning wickedly.

"Go get changed Ron," Harry said whilst thrusting the items into Ron's arms. Ron opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds in shock.

"Now Ron," George said pushing his younger brother in the direction of the toilets.

"Okay I'll be wearing this," Harry said producing a purple wig cut into a bob and a black t-shirt with flashing letters on the front and back saying best man. "And for you," Harry said turning to look at a very worried Ginny. He pulled out a yellow wig cut into a bob, a pink sash with maid of honour written on it and a silver tiara which read 'I've shagged the best man.'

"Thanks," Ginny said looking annoyed.

"Your welcome," Harry smirked before putting his wig on. Ginny put on her items and sighed, she knew this was Harry's way of getting back at her for last night.

"Wow you look gorgeous Ron," Charlie laughed a couple of minutes later when Ron returned struggling to walk in the heels.

"I hate you Harry," Ron groaned which only made Harry laugh.

"Oh there's one more thing Ron," Harry said, "gentlemen." All of the men unzipped their jackets to reveal blue t-shirts with Ron's face on it and 'Ron's stag do' written beneath. On the back of each one was different name written to represent them.

"Wow Harry you really went all out," Ron said impressed.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Were leaving our jackets and your clothes here until tomorrow," Michael said to Ron before taking Ron's clothes of him and handing them over to Rosie.

"You men all have a good night, be careful Ginny," Rosie said with a wink.

"Right drink up," Harry ordered.

"What does that say," Ron asked looking at Ginny's tiara.

"You don't want to know," James said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"Can you believe I'm getting married next week," Ron shouted over the loud music in the Muggle club they had just entered.

"No I can't. You do realise your bound to a life of Hermione reading even more books and telling you off for eating too many sweets before breakfast," Harry laughed. Ron just shrugged with a grin. Seamus walked over with a bottle of beer for the both of them.

"Ron is that your dad and Lupin dancing up on the stage?" Harry asked doubled over with laughter.

"Go on Ron get up there with them," George shouted. After a few minutes of Ron refusing he was pulled up onto the stage by Charlie and Fred.

"There all crazy," Neville said as he shook his head.

"So did you really have a good time last night with the girls?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it was okay," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Were they all dressed up?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah they were, you should have seen them," Harry answered.

"I bet Ginny looked good," Dean said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, but she always does. She had this dress on that emphasized all of her curves…oh and her legs…" Harry trailed off with a daydream.

"You don't know how lucky you are man," Seamus said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well let's face it Harry she's got it bad for you and only you. You have one of the most stunning girls I have ever seen practically throwing herself at you and you don't even bat an eyelash," Seamus said shaking his head.

"That's not true, it's not like I always ignore her," Harry said with cocky smirk.

"That's exactly what I mean Harry. You treat her like shit most of the time and yet she still idolises the ground you walk on. You're the luckiest fucker on this planet and you don't even realise it," Seamus said. Harry didn't reply, he wasn't quite sure how to answer Seamus.

"Luna mentioned that Ginny told her she's going to stop throwing herself as much as she does at you… but that was nearly 7 months ago now," Neville said as they all laughed.

"Why don't you just admit your feelings for her Harry? I mean I think it's quite clear to everyone the way you feel about her. Just think you could have those legs wrapped around you every night then," Seamus said with a wink.

"It's not that simple, Ginny and I are fucked up. We had the arrangement because it suited the both of us," Harry tried to explain.

"More like it suited you," Sirius interrupted.

"Hey I thought you and my dad weren't listening." Harry said shocked.

"Of course we're listening Harry, we're stood right next to you and for the record Seamus has a point," James grinned.

"Right so now you're all in on this grand scheme of getting me and Ginny together," Harry said.

"That's right Harry," Sirius grinned.

"Well you'll be waiting for a long time because the only feelings I have for Ginny start and end in my cock," Harry informed them.

"That's just dirty Harry," Neville said shaking his head.

"So where are we off to next?" Charlie asked.

"Well for the past 2 months all Ron has asked me is if we're going to a Muggle strip club and seeing as he'll crap himself as soon as we step in one, that's where we're going," Harry grinned wickedly as all the other men cheered.

"We have to pay for a dance for Ron," Bill laughed.

"Yeah I agree but only a dance," Harry warned.

"And what are you going to get Harry?" Dean asked.

"Harry doesn't need anything he has Ginny waiting for him," James smirked.

"Okay enough of the Ginny and me business and lets get Ron tied to something for a while," Harry said as they all grinned.

* * *

"Is this such a good idea?" Ginny asked as they stood in a line to enter the strip club.

"You can always leave," Harry suggested.

"It'll be fine darling," Arthur said slurring slightly.

"Hmmm I'm sure," Ginny said as they finally reached the door where a bouncer stood.

"No women," the tall, thick set man said looking at Ginny.

"But she's my sister and maid of honour to my wedding next week," Ron said.

"No women," he repeated.

"It's fine, I'll get off home. You men enjoy yourselves," Ginny said.

"Nooo don't go," Percy whined like a child.

"Look I'll only let you in if you pay double, god knows we could actually do with a good looking girl in there for a change," the bouncer said.

"Done," Lupin grinned as they all entered and paid.

"Oh…my…god, I think I've just died and gone to heaven," Dean said to Harry as they seated themselves.

"Hmph there not real," Ginny said looking at the girl up on the stage before them.

"Jealous Weasley?" Harry asked with a smirk, "you know you could always borrow Ron's, at least then you'll actually look like you've got a pair."

"Harry," James warned.

"What? Yes we want whiskeys all round please," Harry said to the waitress who had just approached them.

"You know Harry I've just about had enough of you putting Ginny down tonight, do it again and watch out," Bill advised causing Harry's face to drop. Ginny couldn't hide her smirk and mouthed a 'thank you' to Bill who nodded once at her.

"So Ron which girl do you like?" Charlie asked.

"None," Ron answered blushing.

"You have to pick one," Bill said.

"I don't like any," Ron said.

"Excuse me; how much would it be for a dance for the groom?" George asked a passing waitress.

"For the groom it's free," the waitress answered before walking off.

"Why don't you get up there?" Harry asked Ginny, she turned to look at him and sighed. He was drunk and things were beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You know what Harry I said everything I had to say to you last night. If you want to discuss it anymore then talk to me when were not out on Ron's stag night. Stop being inconsiderate towards Ron and grow up for a change," Ginny said as the others pretended not to listen.

"Another round," Harry said to the waitress and completely ignoring Ginny's words.

"Right Ronald you've had a couple of minutes to think about it, who's it going to be," Fred asked. Ron remained silent and George rolled his eyes.

"If you don't choose we will," George informed him.

"Alright, alright, her," Ron groaned. Fred disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a blond haired woman with blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Kandy, what's you name?" she asked as she pulled Ron's chair out. All the men cheered and Ginny had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Ron."

"Well hi Ron, I understand your getting married next week," Kandy said as she began swaying before him. Ron had turned the brightest shade of red Ginny had ever seen him.

"Yes I am," he mumbled.

"I can't watch this," Ginny said to Arthur before standing and walking over to the bar.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the barman asked. Ginny looked at him nearly dropped her purse. He was stunning with short black hair and dark chocolate eyes. He stood over 6 feet tall and was very well toned.

"Well?" he asked when Ginny didn't answer.

"Erm…sorry," she blushed, "I'll have a whisky please."

"Whisky it is, you know they normally let women in here," he said as he poured Ginny's drink.

"Well then I guess I'm honoured," Ginny smiled.

"Is it true?" the barman asked.

"Is what true?" Ginny asked frowning.

"That you've shagged the best man?" he said looking up at her tiara. Ginny groaned before nodding her head.

"Who's getting married?" he asked.

"My brother, he's the one getting a dance from Kandy," Ginny said nodding her head backwards in the direction of the stag party. The barman looked round her and nodded,

"I see and how did you manage to land yourself here?" he asked.

"Well the best man attended the hen party so I have to attend the stag party," Ginny informed him.

"Poor you," he laughed, "I'm Alfie by the way," he added.

"Ginny," she replied.

"Well hi Ginny nice to meet you," Alfie said as he handed over her drink, "this ones on me."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled as she sat on a stool, "are they still at it?" Ginny asked not bothering to turn around and look for herself.

"Yes your brothers head is currently between Kandy's breasts and there all cheering him on," Alfie said.

"Yeah they will be, there all animals like that. What's worse is that my father and other brothers are amongst them." Ginny groaned.

"Another round of whiskeys for those 3 tables," the waitress said as she approached the bar.

"You may as well just take a couple of bottles over, in fact I'll pay for 3 bottles now," Ginny said opening her purse.

"Here you go," Alfie said uncorking them and putting them on the waitress's tray.

"Considering you don't look too impressed on being here that was a nice thing you've just done," Alfie commented. Ginny shrugged before answering,

"Well it is my brother's stag night after all."

"So where are you from Ginny…"

"Here you go gentleman, courtesy of the young lady over at the bar," the waitress said as she placed the 3 bottles on the tables.

"Wow, you know your sisters amazing sometimes," Harry said to Ron who was currently trying to avoid looking at Kandy's bum swaying in front of him.

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Ron answered.

"Look's like Ginny's found something to do anyway," Percy said nodding his head towards his sister talking with Alfie.

"Good for her." Lupin said whilst looking at Harry.

"It doesn't bother me," Harry answered with a shrug.

"I think we need a couple more of dancers over here," Charlie said.

"Here here," Fred and George grinned.

* * *

"Arghhhhh….help," Ron screamed causing Ginny to wake and stand bewildered.

"What's going on?" Ginny said turning around. She dropped her wand in shock and stared at her brother.

"Ginny help," Ron shouted. She burst in to hysterical laughter causing Ron to glare at her. Ron was tied to a post on the edge of a cliff naked and being attacked by a seagull trying and failing miserably to land on his head.

"Get it off," Ron whined but Ginny couldn't move. "Thanks Ginny," Ron said rolling his eyes and waiting for his sister to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. Ron looked her with raised eyebrows when she finally calmed down.

"Do you think you could help me?" Ron asked whilst moving his head around still trying to avoid the seagull.

"Fine, but we really need to find your clothes," Ginny mumbled as she used her wand to untie Ron. He fell to the ground and groaned at the contact.

"I'm so bloody hung over, I can't even remember anything after the strip club," Ron said standing slowly and watching the seagull fly away.

"Me either, although I do remember going to the bar that only serves Vodka," Ginny replied.

"Can you see my clothes anywhere?" Ron asked whilst covering his bits with his hands.

"Nope, oh wait there they are," Ginny said pointing to the top of the pole. She cast Accio and they flew down to Ron. He quickly dressed whilst Ginny looked around.

"How on earth did we end up here?" Ginny said.

"I bet there all laughing," Ron muttered darkly through narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe they left me here asleep on the grass," Ginny moaned.

"Where do you think we are?" Ron asked.

"Not sure but I think we should apparate back to yours," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah we should, I bet Hermione's going mental," Ron laughed.

"Come on," Ginny said linking her arm through Ron's. Ginny was just about to apparate when Ron stopped her by placing his hand on her arm,

"Gin, please don't tell Hermione about last night. I was mortified when that girl started dancing on me," Ron said looking worried.

"Ron I'm not going to tell Hermione, what ever happened stays between us," Ginny smiled.

"You do know how happy she makes me don't you," Ron said blushing.

"What the girl from the strip club or Hermione?" Ginny asked with a grin. Ron tipped his head to the side and made a tutting sound,

"Yes Ron I do know how happy Hermione makes you," Ginny sighed thinking if only she could find love like they had.

"And just before we leave I need to tell you something," Ron said looking serious at his sister.

"What is it?" Ginny asked worried slightly.

"You're the best sister in the world," Ron said before hugging her tightly.

"Are you still drunk?" Ginny asked.

"A little," Ron laughed.

* * *

Okay so here's the next chapter. Please review if you have the chance and thank you to all who have already reviewed xxxx


	10. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Moving on...**

"Hey Gin Gin, did you have a nice night on Saturday?" Bill asked as Ginny walked through the back door of the burrow the following Wednesday.

"Oh yes it was fab thanks," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Hello dear," Molly said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Where's everyone else?" Ginny asked. Bill looked up from the carrots he was chopping,

"Dad's got Fred, George and Percy outside looking at the mini, Charlie's just nipped to the toilet and Ron's still not here."

"Yeah he's probably still tied to the post you left him on," Ginny smirked causing Bill to shake his head frantically and mouth 'no'.

"What was that Ginny?" Molly asked turning around from the stove and frowning.

"Oh nothing mum," Ginny lied, but her mother eyed her suspiciously. Ginny ignored Bill's glare and walked into the living room to set down her bag and coat.

"Hey Gin," Charlie said from behind her, she turned and smiled.

"Hi Charlie, you okay?" Ginny asked as they hugged.

"Yeah still suffering a bit from the weekend, what about you?" Charlie said.

"I'm okay, thanks for leaving me in the middle of no where with Ron naked," Ginny moaned.

"Your welcome," Charlie grinned.

"I can't remember much after the vodka bar," Ginny admitted.

"Well it was nearly 6am when we left you and Ron," Charlie told her.

"So we'd been drinking for 10 hours straight?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah, apparently Fleur went mental at Bill," Charlie said lowering his voice so no else could hear.

"I'm not surprised. Hermione was hysterical when we got back to Ron's, even though her father had re assured her Ron was fine, she was still convinced something had happened," Ginny explained. "It took us nearly an hour to clam her and then we had to lie and say we'd ended up staying here."

"And she believed you?" Charlie asked.

"No I don't think so, she seemed relieved though that I was with Ron," Ginny said.

"What are the 2 of you whispering about?" Ron asked making both Charlie and Ginny jump.

"Don't do that," Charlie said hitting Ron on the arm.

"Ouch," Ron moaned.

"We were talking about Saturday night," Ginny said.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me Charlie," Ron glared.

"Look do us a favour and don't mention it in front of mum," Charlie said.

"I won't but you do know I could have lost my bits to a seagull don't you," Ron said over re acting and making Charlie burst into laughter.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"There was a seagull incident and for the record Ron it was no where near your bits," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"It could have been," Ron replied.

"Stop being such a drama queen and lets get back in there before mum comes looking for us," Ginny said before ushering Ron and Charlie back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well this is nice," Molly commented to Arthur and their 7 children.

"Yeah we only do it every week," George grinned.

"If you had let me finish young man you would have heard me say that it's nice because next week Ron will be a married man," Molly said as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Mum I'll still be able to come for dinner every week," Ron said.

"I know but…" Molly trailed off wiping her eyes with the corner of her apron.

"You never got this upset when I married," Bill said put out.

"Well Ron's our youngest." Molly answered.

"And what am I? Adopted," Ginny asked.

"At least you've finally found out," Fred smirked.

"Be quiet Fred and Ron is the youngest of the boys, that's what I meant Ginny," Molly explained.

"I'm the oldest, "Bill said.

"Yes but when you and Fleur married we were in the middle of a war," Molly answered.

"Still you didn't make as much fuss," Bill mumbled.

"I heard that and we did make a fuss, it was one of the most proudest days of my life and don't you go forgetting that," Molly said.

"Anyway getting back to my wedding," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Ron I need to come back to yours for a bit after here," Ginny said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I need to talk to Hermione about something," Ginny replied.

"What about?" Ron enquired.

"It's girl stuff and none of your business," Ginny said before taking a bite of her chicken.

"Oooo is it about Harry?" Fred teased.

"No it's about where Ron really was on Saturday night," Ginny smirked as all of her brothers faces dropped.

"Just what did happen on Saturday?" Molly asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing darling, Ginny's just winding them up aren't you," Arthur smiled.

"Am I?" Ginny asked airily.

"So Hermione's still worried about not getting into that dam wedding dress of hers," Ron said rapidly changing the subject.

"Oh she will, she has the perfect figure," Molly smiled.

"Not for much longer," Ginny muttered causing Ron to kick her hard on the shin. Ginny glared at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Do you think for one night we could just eat dinner in peace," Molly asked her children. Percy was just about to answer when a rocket shot from Georges pocket and flew into the pantry, exploding with a chorus of 'Weasley is our king'. Molly sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, it was meant to be a preview for Saturday," George grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"So are you going to ring this Alfie?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny filled the favour boxes out on the front porch later that evening.

"I don't know what to do, I mean I only spoke with him for an hour or so," Ginny replied.

"Well you obviously made a good impression in that hour," Hermione smirked.

"Shhh," Ginny said suddenly whilst straining her ear. After a couple of seconds she answered,

"I thought Ron was listening on the other side of your door," Ginny explained.

"No he's upstairs practising his dance moves," Hermione said with a wicked grin.

"Ron…dancing," Ginny said shocked.

"Uh ha, he said he wants to be able to spin me around the dance floor with out looking a complete fool," Hermione said. Ginny nodded her head clearly impressed.

"So anyway," Ginny said.

"Why don't you bring him to the wedding?" Hermione suggested.

"I can't Jake's coming with me," Ginny sighed.

"But from the looks of things you like Alfie more than Jake," Hermione smiled.

"I like Jake, he's a great friend but lets be honest the only reason I asked him is because I knew Harry would be bringing one of his girls and I didn't want to look a fool all alone," Ginny admitted.

"So then ask Alfie to evening reception and see how things go," Hermione shrugged.

"But what do I do with Jake?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry I have plenty of single cousins who will all want a dance," Hermione winked.

"Do you really think I should ask him?" Ginny asked biting her lip.

"Yes, what have you got to loose Ginny," Hermione asked.

"Okay I'll call him tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Call him now, I'll go get the phone," Hermione insisted. Before Ginny could refuse Hermione was returning with a wireless phone in her hand.

"Here, where did you put his number?" Hermione asked.

"It's in my purse, I didn't even realise he had given me his number until this morning," Ginny answered. She found the small piece of paper and opened it up.

"Okay here goes," Ginny said dialling the number.

"At least you know what your doing with a phone, Ron still screams hello to my mother when she calls," Hermione muttered whilst shaking her head. Ginny held the phone to her ear and listened to the calling tone.

"Hello?" a voice asked unsure.

"Er hi is that Alfie?" Ginny asked noticing her palms were suddenly very sweaty.

"Yes it is, who's this?" he asked.

"Hi it's Ginny from…"

"Oh hi Ginny how are you?" Alfie asked.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" she returned.

"I'm good, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call," he laughed.

"I've been busy with work sorry," she said as Hermione nodded eagerly. "I was just wondering if your doing anything Saturday night?"

"I'm working sorry, why do you ask?" Alfie wondered.

"Oh," Ginny said, "it's just it's my brothers wedding and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the evening reception, but seeing as your…"

"I can swap my shift, I'd love to come," Alfie said making Ginny smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, hey can I call you tomorrow it's just I'm on my break and I have to get back to work," he asked.

"Sure that's fine, I'll text you later so you have my number," Ginny smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"That's great, well I better be going," Alfie said.

"Okay speak to you tomorrow," Ginny replied.

"Bye…oh and Ginny?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you called, bye," he said before hanging up.

"Well?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"He's coming and he's going to call me tomorrow," Ginny grinned.

"Excellent, oh I can't wait to see him," Hermione beamed before returning to the favours.

* * *

"Mum…Dad are you still up?" Harry asked as he closed the front door.

"Yes," James shouted from the living room.

"Hey," Harry said walking in to them, "am I interrupting?" he said.

"No we were just reading," Lily said marking the page and closing her book.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Harry smiled. James looked at Lily confused,

"Who?" he asked.

"You can come in now," Harry said and a young dark haired woman walked in. She had chocolate eyes, full lips and a small frame.

"This is Jasmine," Harry said. James and Lily stood,

"Hello Jasmine, nice to meet you," Lily smiled shaking her hand.

"Hi," Jasmine replied.

"I just thought you should meet her now seeing as she'll be with me at the wedding on Saturday," Harry explained.

"Yes of course," James said looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit down," Lily smiled.

"So what do you do Jasmine?" James asked once seated.

"I breed Pygmypuffs," Jasmine answered.

"Oh, hey doesn't Ginny still have one…Arnold?" James genuinely asked.

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's lovely," Lily smiled.

"Harry tells me you also work as an Auror," Jasmine said to James.

"I only train now, but yes I'm on the department," James replied.

"And what do you do?" Jasmine asked Lily.

"I don't work," Lily smiled.

"So is it okay if Jasmine stays the night?" Harry asked.

"Er… yes I suppose so," Lily said shocked he was actually asking.

"Thanks, well were going to head up," Harry said standing.

"Right well goodnight," James frowned.

"Night," both Harry and Jasmine said before heading upstairs. James and Lily looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Well that was odd," Lily commented.

"Yes it was, she seemed…nice," James replied.

"Yes…nice," Lily laughed.

* * *

Right heres chapter 10, the next chapter is Ron and Hermiones wedding. Thanks for all the reviews so far and if you haven't already reviewed please do so...


	11. I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Do**

"Ginny, wake up," Molly shouted from outside of the door. Ginny groaned and rolled over; snuggling even more into the duvet.

"Ginny," her mother repeated whilst knocking on the door.

"5 more minutes," Ginny moaned.

"No, not 5 more minutes, NOW," her mother said before heading off down the hall. Ginny moaned once again before throwing the duvet back and climbing out of bed. She stretched and yawned thinking about the day head.

"Ginny came I come in?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure," Ginny said. Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her quickly.

"My mother is driving me crazy," Hermione moaned sitting in the window seat.

"Why?" Ginny asked sitting also.

"She keeps following me around asking if I feel okay and if I'm nervous yet," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"She's probably just trying to help, but if she's anything like my mother when she's trying to help," Ginny muttered through narrowed eyes.

"But I can handle your mother it's mine," Hermione sighed.

"Look, just think in," Ginny checked her watch, "5 hours time you'll be Mrs. Ronald Weasley and none of you're mothers fussing will matter," Ginny smiled with a raised eyebrow. Hermione's expression suddenly changed to a far away look,

"Yes your right," she breathed happily.

"And besides it's me you should be worrying over, I have to walk down the isle with Harry and juggle 2 men at the reception," Ginny grimaced, bringing Hermione out of her daydream.

"I know, I'm sorry but you are my maid of honour and Harry is Ron's best man," Hermione said.

"I know but it's going to be a nightmare with Harry," Ginny groaned.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said laying her hand on Ginny's.

"Never mind, let's stop brooding over me and start getting excited over you," Ginny smiled feeling a change of subject was needed.

"Yes let's," Hermione laughed.

"Is Luna up?" Ginny asked.

"Yes she's helping your mum with breakfast," Hermione replied.

"Good, so we'll have some breakfast then get started with showers and stuff," Ginny said standing.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione grinned.

"Here he is, the one and only groomy," Fred said.

* * *

"Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley," George grinned as Ron entered the kitchen and sat at the table rubbing his head.

"Not so loud," he grumbled.

"I told you that 2nd bottle of Firewhisky was a mistake," Harry said making some coffee.

"But none of you stopped me," Ron said resting his head on the table.

"Ronald did you really think we were going to stop you?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"And miss the opportunity of seeing you suffer," George smiled.

"No but still…" Ron trailed off.

"Now son get some breakfast inside of you and you'll feel much better," Arthur said from by the stove. Ron's head snapped up so fast that his face paled instantly.

"I don't want any breakfast," he said.

"Oh yes you do," Arthur said sternly.

"Here drink this," Harry said placing a cup of coffee on the table.

"Where's Percy gone?" Bill asked suddenly.

"He's already in the shower," George laughed.

"Morning," Neville said walking into the now very over crowded kitchen.

"Morning," all of the men replied.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Neville asked.

"Like shit," Ron moaned.

"Well you wouldn't stop after the 2nd bottle," Neville chuckled.

"I wonder how the girls are doing." Michael asked.

"Knowing Hermione everything will be all organised and going to plan," Harry smirked.

"Here you go groomy," Arthur smiled placing eggs and bacon before Ron.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said pulling a face, "I need to go back to bed for a couple of hours."

"Ron it's already 10am, you only have a few hours before we have to be getting to the Burrow," Harry said.

"So, I can at least get another hour in," Ron reasoned.

"No Ron," Charlie said firmly.

"But…"

"But nothing, now get that breakfast eaten before it goes cold," Arthur said.

* * *

"Excuse me madam but I need one of you ladies to come out and check the marquee,"

"I'll go," Hermione said standing from the Burrows kitchen table and walking out of the back door.

"More eggs Ginny?" Luna asked.

"No thanks Luna I'm full, I don't think I'm going to get in my dress later," Ginny said patting her stomach.

"Who's having first showers?" Angelina asked.

"How about Mum and Jean?" Ginny suggested, at least it would keep the 2 out from under Hermione's feet for a while.

"Okay, well Hermione needs to go in after," Jean said standing and heading up the stairs.

"Yes make sure Hermione gets showered before the rest of you," Molly agreed. Ginny rolled her eyes at her mothers back.

"Right the marquee looks good, the decorators have just arrived and the caterers should be here any time now," Hermione said walking back in to the kitchen, "where's my mother?"

"Her and mum are having first showers," Ginny said with a wink.

"Thank you," Hermione mouthed to Ginny, who smiled.

"Hermione I can't find your tiara anywhere," Penelope shouted from the living room.

"What?" Hermione panicked, she ran into Penelope who was searching the room thoroughly.

"Have you tried Accio?" Hermione asked.

"Yes 3 times," Penelope sighed.

"You must have left it home," Ginny said joining the 2 in the living room.

"I need it," Hermione said with round eyes.

"I know, look I'll go get changed and head over to yours and get it for you," Ginny offered.

"Would you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course now stop stressing, I'm going to get changed," Ginny replied. She left the living room and headed back up to her old room. After throwing a pair of denim shorts on and a purple fitted t-shirt she walked over to the mirror.

"Merlin my hairs a mess," she murmured. She threw it up in to a pony tail and slipped her sandals on before walking back downstairs to Hermione.

"Right I shouldn't be long, where might you have left it?" she asked.

"Probably in the bedroom," Hermione answered.

"Okay, see you later," Ginny smiled before heading out the kitchen door and walking to the edge of the garden and apparating. She arrived in Ron and Hermione's front garden and noticed a few used fireworks in the bushes and wondered what the boys had gotten up to the previous night. She knocked lightly on the front door and waited for someone to let her in.

"Hey Ginny," Neville said opening the door.

"Hi Neville," she smiled stepping inside.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes Hermione's left her Tiara here," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh okay, the lads are in the kitchen if you want to say hi?" Neville offered.

"Yes I think I will," she headed off down the hallway and into the full kitchen.

"Ginny," Fred and George said in unison causing the others to look at her.

"Hi," she said.

"What's wrong?" Ron said standing and swallowing hard.

"Nothings wrong Ronald, Hermione just left her tiara here that's all," Ginny answered, "you look like crap," she laughed.

"Thanks," Ron grumbled sitting back down.

"Ron decided he would break the record of how many bottles of Firewhisky he could get through in a night," Bill smirked.

"Oooo Hermione's going to mad with you," Ginny laughed.

"Shut it Ginny," Ron snapped.

"Hey don't take it out on you're sister," Harry said, Ginny suddenly looked at him and blushed. She hadn't realised he was in the room.

"Right well I'm going to go and fetch the tiara then I'll be on my way," Ginny said leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. She cast a quick Accio spell and the tiara came speeding towards her from Ron and Hermione's bedroom.

"Hi Ginny what are you doing here?" Percy asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I just came to fetch this," she smiled holding up the Tiara.

"Oh right, how's Hermione feeling?" Percy inquired.

"She's okay actually," Ginny said.

"Good, bloody Ron drank 3 bottles of Firewhisky last night," Percy said shaking his head.

"So I heard, please try and make sure everyone's on time Perce," Ginny asked.

"I will do, don't worry. Right I better let you get back to the bride, see you later Gin," Percy said before kissing her on the cheek and heading off into a bedroom.

* * *

"How did Ron look?" Hermione asked whilst Luna applied some blusher to her cheeks.

"Okay, Dad was just making them all some breakfast," Ginny answered whilst curling the last section of hair which was still straight.

"I bet he was hung-over wasn't he," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Er… yeah," Ginny laughed causing Hermione to shake her head.

"I knew it, oh well it's his own fault," Hermione chided.

"Right how's that Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Wow I look amazing Luna, thank you," Hermione beamed.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes, she looks beautiful," Ginny added.

"Thank you," Luna smiled.

"Oh god I can't believe you're marrying my brother in a couple of hours," Ginny sighed happily.

"I know me either, I never thought this day would get here," Hermione confessed.

"Well it is so enjoy every minute of it," Luna said.

"Right that's my hair done," Ginny said moving away from the mirror.

"You both look fabulous with you're hair curled," Hermione complimented.

"Thanks," Ginny said, "where are the butterfly clips?"

"I have them," Luna said holding 2 sparkling midnight blue butterflies in her hand. Luna and Ginny had both curled their hair and left it down. They both slid the clips on to the left side of their hair, pulling a section back.

"Right Luna you're all ready, I just need to have my make up done and Hermione," Ginny said turning to look at her, "have you decided on what you're doing with your hair yet?"

"Yes I'm going to curl it and have it down like the 2 of you," Hermione smiled.

"Right I'll get to that," Ginny said.

"If you sit behind Hermione whilst you're curling her hair I can be doing your make up," Luna offered.

"Sounds good to me, I bet the boys aren't this organised," Ginny laughed.

* * *

"Wow it looks great," Ron said as they arrived at the Burrow. The marquee was decorated with blue and silver balloons and ribbons. The chairs for the service were covered with white seat covers and a midnight blue bow fell down the back of each one. Ron glanced at the alter and longed to be stood there marrying Hermione.

"Right boys, your greeting everyone and showing them to their seats. If I hear one explosion…scream… or any chaos what so ever, look out," Arthur warned before he headed off into the Burrow.

"What does he take us for," Fred said scandalised.

"Well he's got a point," Percy said whilst checking his watch, "we have about 15 minutes before the guests should start to arrive."

"Ron do you really want all of us greeting guests?" Bill asked catching a glimpse of his wife in the kitchen.

"Yes Bill and there will be no sneaking off," Ron told his brothers.

"Well that's out of the question, Harry's already disappeared," Charlie frowned.

"You know if he's gone after that bloody sister of ours," Ron muttered looking around.

"What's wrong?" Harry said appearing.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"I went to get the order of services from the house," Harry answered whilst holding them up.

"Ron thought you were off shagging our sister," George grinned.

"No that's not until later when I'm drunk," Harry smirked.

"What?" Ron said with raised eyebrows.

"It was a joke Ron, lighten up," Harry sighed.

"Did you see Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"No, she's upstairs with Luna and she who must not be named," Harry said dramatically whilst waving his hands around in a childish manner.

* * *

"Ginny your date's here, I've seated him with Jasmine," Bill said as he entered the full kitchen. Ginny looked up from arranging Hermione's train and frowned.

"Why have you put him with her?" she asked.

"Because they both don't really know anyone else and…"

"Oh that's great, just bloody great," Ginny mumbled returning to the train.

"Right Dumbledore said he's ready when you…wow Hermione you look stunning," Harry said looking at her.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione blushed.

"Right mum, Jean the 2 of you need to go outside to Dad so we can get arranged in here," Ginny ordered. After another 5 minutes of Molly and Jean fussing over Hermione they left.

"Are you ready love?" Michael asked Hermione and she nodded.

"Harry and Ginny you're walking together at the front then Neville and Luna, we'll follow," Hermione said linking her arm through Michael's. Harry and Ginny stood next to one another in silence.

"Ginny you need to link your arm through Harry's," Hermione said from behind Luna. Ginny sighed and did as she was told, Harry was staring straight ahead.

"Okay I'm ready," Hermione beamed. Harry and Ginny began walking out through the back door at a slow pace to the music.

"Can we at least be civilised for this bit?" Ginny asked.

"It depends on what you call civilised," Harry replied.

"Please let's not ruin it for Ron and Hermione," Ginny reasoned. Harry let out a resigned sigh and nodded,

"Fine," he said relaxing a bit. They turned the corner and walked up 3 steps to begin walking down the isle. Ginny put on her best smile and spotted Jake a few rows back with Jasmine. Once at the top of the isle Ginny and Luna stood to the left and Harry and Neville joined Ron. The music changed to the bridle march and everyone stood, Hermione appeared and there was a collective gasp and a few wolf whistles from Fred and George. Ginny looked over at Ron, he was smiling with tears in his eyes which triggered her own. Hermione finally drew level with them and handed her bouquet to Ginny.

"Please be seated," Dumbledore said, everyone sat aside from Ginny, Luna, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of…" Ginny looked over at Harry and for the first time in years he looked genuinely happy. Through out the service they kept catching one another eyes; it distracted Ginny so much that she almost missed Dumbledore asking her to step forward to read a poem.

"And now Ron's sister and maid of honour Ginny will read a poem before the service comes to an end. Ron and Hermione both picked this poem for one another and their love they share," Dumbledore smiled. Ginny stepped forward and faced the guests nervously, she looked down at the piece of paper and took a breath,

"Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day.  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong.  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control.  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start."

Ginny stepped back to the side as everyone applauded, she caught Harry looking at her again and this time he was smiling.

"Well what a lovely poem," Dumbledore beamed, "and so it gives me great pleasure to announce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride." Ron moved closer and took Hermione in his arms before they kissed softly. Everyone stood and began applauding and cheering. Ginny could hear her mother and Jean crying, a few tears falling down her own cheeks. Ron and Hermione broke apart before walking down the isle with one another, Neville and Luna followed leaving Harry stood holding his arm out for Ginny.

* * *

"Thanks Ron, now I'm very aware of the fact Ron is nervous about my speech. Before the wedding he took me to one side and asked me not to recount any embarrassing stories about him or jokes about the wedding. I assured Ron that everything would be fine and handled with taste…and you know what the daft git believed me," Harry said with a grin as the guests laughed.

"So Ron to ease your embarrassment I'm going to get all the jokes out of the way first of so then you can relax and really enjoy my speech," Harry turned to look at his 2 best friends and smiled,

"Today's wedding is a love match; pure and simple. She's pure and he's simple," the guests laughed with a few saying 'ah.' Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"Tall, handsome, intelligent, funny, brave, athletic and talented. I'm all these things…so why on earth did Hermione go and marry Ron.

In all seriousness though, Ron and Hermione are made for one another. Let me give you an example of how romantic these 2 are. Every morning Ron gets up first to make Hermione breakfast; a cup of coffee, a croissant and half a fresh grapefruit. 'And do you know," Hermione told me, "he even goes to the trouble of removing all the pips from my portion." "That is romantic," I replied. "Yes it is I suppose," Hermione sighed, "only I can't stand grapefruit…"

I would never have guessed 10 years ago however that the 2 of them would be standing there today and marrying one another. I think Ron's first impressions of Hermione were and I quote "a bloody know it all". But he soon realised this was one of her greatest strengths, the only reason being so that he could copy all of her homework. But they stuck together even though all of their famous arguments," Harry smirked as the 2 of them blushed.

"I was there the first time they kissed during the midst of the battle and was very honoured to have witnessed it…no wait that should say scarred for life," Harry muttered whilst Fred and George laughed louder than anyone else.

"I remember before Ron's first date with Hermione he asked me nervously, "how do I know when to make the first move?" "Just kiss her when she least expects it," I replied. The next time I saw Ron he was sporting a black eye. "What happened?" I asked, "did you remember to kiss her when she least expects it?" There was a pause, "oh," he said. "I thought you said where…" They were soon engaged though and planning the big day. Ron asked me straight away to be his best man and I accepted without any hesitation. Ron and Hermione stuck with me through everything and I am honoured to know such brave, loyal and caring people like them. It only seemed right that I did this…they were my rocks in my darkest hours and still are…" Harry trailed off as the guests went 'ah'.

"But 1 of my duties as the best man was attending the hen night and organising the stag party. The hen night was a great time for the girls to get together and let their hair down. They discussed their real feelings about marriage, relationships and had a good old moan about us lads. The night had quite a hippie feel for some reason, with everyone talking about good vibrations. Or something like that…" The girls all blushed as the men laughed at this.

"On the stag night I came across two of our friends, Dean and Seamus with bleeding noses. "Have you two been fighting?" I asked anxiously. "No," they said. We got these dancing next to Ron..."

It is great though to see so many of the lads who went on the stag night here today. It's a shame the rest of them couldn't be released from Azkaban though. We'll toast to the Hogsmede 6 later. And their defence wizard tells me that they've got a strong case. As long as the Hippogriff makes a full recovery, the owner will apparently drop most of the charges. But seriously, it was a great night which gave Ron the chance to er…let some steam off before marrying Hermione. Kandy says "Hi" by the way Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes at this but she was still smiling. Ron had a slight blush on his neck from the mention of Kandy and it hadn't helped that his brothers had wolf whistled at the mention of her name.

"I suppose I should really mention how beautiful the 2 bridesmaids Ginny and Luna look today and what a great job there doing. I've known the 2 of them for a very long while also and I have never seen them look as stunning as they do right now…" Harry trailed of. Ginny looked at him and noticed he was looking very emotional all of a sudden. "So please will you toast to the 2 bridesmaids whose beauty is only out shone by the bride…to Ginny and Luna," Harry said toasting with his glass. The guests echoed his words and he bent to kiss Luna on the cheek before kissing Ginny.

"This probably wasn't what you were expecting from me," Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione, "but I'm not going to stand here and recount all of the adventures you've had with me and together. Everyone already knows about your pasts and it's the future you have to look forward to now. You don't need luck either because your perfect for one another, you're an inspiration to us all and I love the both of you very much," Harry said seriously, "so will you all stand and rasie you're glasses to the bride and groom…Ron and Hermione Weasley," Harry said as everyone stood and toasted to them.

"Well that's it from me," Harry said as everyone sat back down, "if you liked my speech, the name's Harry. If you didn't, it's Neville," Harry smiled before taking a quick bow and sitting to a loud round of applause and cheering.

"That was bloody fantastic," Ron laughed whilst he and Hermione leaned over to hug him.

"It was nothing," Harry shrugged before taking a sip of his champagne.

* * *

Okay so this is the first part of the wedding, there is more I assure you lol. I just wanted to put it up in 2 parts. Harry's speech was just a bit of fun and I wanted him to kind of go with the traditional best man speech then anything else. Thank you once again to all who have reviewed and if you haven't already reviewed and you have a spare min please do. Thanks so much for all of the support so far and the next chapter should be up within the next week... xx


	12. You can't have everything your own way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 12: You can't have everything your own way**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are going to take to the dance floor for their first dance," a member of the band announced. Everyone applauded as Ron and Hermione took to the floor and began softly swaying to the music. Lanterns and fairy lights were lit all around the marquee and the tables had been moved to one side to make room for the dance floor.

"Hey," Jake said sitting next to Ginny and making her jump slightly. She had been talking to Neville and Luna about their wedding the following year.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You looked wonderful up there today," Jake complimented.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I can have a sit down and relax a bit now," Ginny smiled, "did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yes it was really nice, although I wish I could say the same about the company," Jake groaned whilst rolling his eyes.

"Why, who were you sat with?" Ginny frowned.

"Mostly you're relatives who were fine but that Jasmine girl was sat next to me," Jake explained.

"Is she that bad?" Ginny laughed.

"She has no personality and all she spoke about was Harry," Jake replied.

"I've only met her once," Ginny said trying to clear the image of Jasmine writhing on top of Harry.

"Oh right, well what was she like with you?" Jake asked.

"We didn't really talk, but I have an idea why Harry likes her so much," Ginny muttered. They watched Ron and Hermione finish of their dance and then a few people got up to dance to the faster music.

"Shall we go and get a drink?" Jake suggested.

"Sure," Ginny smiled. They stood and walked over to the bar chatting about work.

"Ginny," Harry said as he approached them. Ginny turned and inwardly groaned, he was bringing Jasmine over to rub it in.

"I just thought you should meet Jasmine…Jasmine this is Ginny," Harry said as Jasmine leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Hi," Ginny smiled through gritted teeth.

"I thought the 2 of you had met?" Jake said confused.

"Well it was a little embarrassing to say the least," Jasmine grinned.

"Why what happened?" Jake asked.

"I'll tell you later, Jake this is Harry," Ginny said changing the subject. They shook hands but Ginny could tell there was tension between them.

"So I hear you and Jake sat next to one another during the meal?" Ginny said smiling to the best of her ability.

"Oh yes, Jake is very funny Ginny," Jasmine laughed at nothing in particular.

"Ginny could I have a quick word?" Harry asked nodding towards the house.

"Er…sure, I won't a minute," Ginny said to Jake who looked anxious at being left with Jasmine again.

"Back in a sec," Harry said to Jasmine as he and Ginny set off across the garden. They walked in silence until they reached the kitchen by which time Ginny's mind was doing over time with what Harry wanted.

"Let's go into the living room," Harry said.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked once they were stood in the semi darkness. Harry walked over to Ginny with that look in his eye and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Harry," Ginny scolded pushing him away. He looked dumbstruck, never had she refused him like this before.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked shocked.

"You look so fucking hot red, I want you," he growled before attempting to kiss her again. She took a step back and sighed,

"Harry stop it. Why do you think you have the right to just kiss me whenever you want," Ginny asked as her neck began to turn red.

"Don't tell me you don't want me," Harry smirked.

"You're here with Jasmine," Ginny snapped.

"And you're here with Jake but who the bloody hell cares," Harry replied.

"So a quick fuck in here then back out there to act as though nothings happened," Ginny said shaking her head.

"It's just a quick lay Ginny," Harry said.

"Yeah a quick lay that ends up with you feeling satisfied and me hurt," Ginny growled.

"You know what I think your naggings ruined the moment," Harry moaned.

"Good," Ginny snapped before leaving the living room.

"Good," Harry yelled at her back, "fuck," he cursed once she was gone.

* * *

"What times your flight again?" Ginny asked a while later whilst sat talking with Hermione.

"10:30am," Hermione answered.

"And explain to me again why your going on one of those plane thingy's?" Ginny asked before taking another bite of wedding cake.

"Because I think it will be nice for Ron to experience flying," Hermione smiled.

"I'm so jealous your going to Barbados," Ginny moaned.

"It's only for 2 weeks, just think of all of the fun you'll have without us," Hermione laughed when Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, now that Harry and I are back on the right track…" Ginny trailed off.

"Oh my he's gorgeous," Hermione said snapping Ginny away from her brooding thoughts.

"Who?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Him," Hermione replied nodding towards a dark haired man walking though a small crowd of people.

"Alfie," Ginny said as she stood and began walking towards him.

"Hi," he said once they reached one another, "I almost didn't recognise you without you're yellow hair," he smiled.

"And which do you prefer?" Ginny asked.

"Red," he replied before bending down a little and kissing her on the cheek, "you look stunning," he breathed in her ear before straightening back up.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"So where are the happy couple?" Alfie asked looking around.

"Oh I'll introduce you, there just over here," Ginny said before leading him over to Ron and Hermione.

"Guys I want you to meet Alfie…Alfie this is my brother Ron and sister in law Hermione," Ginny said.

"Hi," Hermione smiled as Alfie kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, congratulations to you both," Alfie said now shaking Ron's hand.

"Thanks, hey don't I recognise you?" Ron asked with a knitted brow.

"Yeah I work in the…"

"Alfie was in 1 of the bars we went to whilst out on the stag night," Ginny cut in.

"Oh right yeah," Ron said suddenly looking very relieved the strip club hadn't come up again.

"It's nice that you could make it Alfie," Hermione said before turning and nodding approvingly at Ginny.

"Well thanks for having me, I have a card here for the both of you," Alfie said handing it over. Hermione opened it up and smiled,

"Thank you Alfie, it's lovely."

"Right were going to go and get a drink," Ginny said before Hermione bagged Alfie for herself.

"Okay, have fun," Hermione replied.

"Sorry about that, there just very happy and in love," Ginny laughed making Alfie laugh too.

"No worries," he said. They reached the bar and Alfie ordered them 2 whiskeys.

"Who's this?" Harry said appearing out of no where and swaying slightly.

"This is Alfie," Ginny sighed.

"Hi mate," Alfie said offering his hand out to Harry.

"I'm not your mate," Harry smirked.

"Alfie this is Harry and I'm sorry he appears to be a little worse for wear," Ginny groaned, "where's Jasmine?"

"She's off talking with that Jake bloke you're here with," Harry replied.

"Jake and I are friends, were not together," Ginny said.

"You were with him earlier when you wouldn't fuck me," Harry commented.

"Harry just leave…"

"Right Harry you and me are going for a little walk," James said appearing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Ginny," James sighed, "come on." He grabbed hold of Harry and pulled off in the direction of the Burrow.

"Are you okay?" Alfie asked when Ginny watched them go with a frown.

Yeah, sorry about that," Ginny smiled sadly.

"It's okay, I guessed there was history between the 2 of you on the stag night," Alfie replied as he paid for the drinks.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Well for starters the tiara kind of gave it away," Alfie laughed making Ginny smile.

"He's just going through a really tough time lately," she shaking her head.

"It's okay, so have you had a good day"? Alfie said as they walked slowly to a near by table.

"Yes it's been amazing, I even got a little teary eyed during the ceremony," Ginny smiled.

"I wish I had a family like yours," Alfie sighed.

"Why?" Ginny asked with a frown and trying to think why having 6 brothers seemed so appealing.

"My mum died when I was young, then my father just left me 1 day with my gran and I have no brothers or sisters," Alfie explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry, what happened to your mum if you don't mind me asking?" Ginny inquired.

"I don't mind. Deatheaters…" Alfie sighed.

"Oh," Ginny nodded not pushing him for anymore information.

"And your friend Harry…I know all about him," Alfie admitted.

"Who doesn't," Ginny said. "So how on earth did you end up working in the strip club?"

"That's just a little extra cash, I work as a writer for 'Witch Weekly," Alfie smiled.

"Really? What do you write?" Ginny asked.

"I mainly interview famous witches or wizards," Alfie replied.

"Wow, you're my new best friend," Ginny teased as Alfie laughed.

* * *

"Get of me," Harry snapped tugging his arm out of his fathers grip.

"Just look at you you're a bloody disgrace," James said shaking his head.

"Oh like you care," Harry growled rounding on his father.

"Don't talk to me in that manner," James warned.

"Why…" Harry smirked, "what you going to do about it?"

"Do you even see what you're doing to that poor girl and you're mother?" James asked.

"Ginny can fight her own battles she doesn't need you doing it for her," Harry said.

"I'm not fighting her battles Harry I'm trying to make you see sense in what you're doing," James explained.

"Well your fighting mums battles then," Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Your dam right I am, she is my wife and I will not stand by and watch her break her heart over our only son," James replied raising his voice.

"She's fine," Harry said.

"Right that's it; I'm not standing for this anymore. You've come here today and made a bloody fool of yourself at your own best friends wedding. Its embarrassing Harry. From tomorrow morning you can start looking for somewhere else to live," James said. Harry looked at James in shock,

"What?"

"You heard me, you can find somewhere else to live," James repeated.

"But...you…you can't do that, you're my bloody parents," Harry raged.

"It's time you learned a few lessons about life Harry," James snapped.

"But where will I go?" Harry asked like a whining child.

"I don't know, that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself," James sighed before walking away.

* * *

"Looks like you'll have something to keep you busy whilst we're away…or should I say someone," Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"Yeah he's nice," Ginny smiled.

"He seems to be getting on well with your father," Luna commented.

"I know, they've not stopped talking for the last half an hour," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What are the 3 of you talking about?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Oh just boys," Ginny laughed, causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

"Sounds like Harry's in trouble," he sighed.

"Why, what's happened?" Hermione asked.

"James is making him move out," Sirius answered.

"Well it's about time," Ginny said.

"He's not very happy from what I here," Sirius said.

"Good, maybe now he'll wake up and realise it's not all about him," Ginny smirked.

"Ginny you don't really mean that," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Don't I?" Ginny asked.

"It's time for you to throw the bouquet darling," Jean said to Hermione.

"This conversation isn't over," Hermione warned Ginny before she walked over to the small stage.

"Hey," Alfie said sneaking up behind her.

"Hi, have fun with my dad?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I did actually," Alfie smiled too.

"The bride is going to throw the bouquet," a member of the band announced. Many women crowded the dance floor in anticipation.

"Aren't you going to join them"? Alfie asked.

"No it's not really my thing," Ginny smiled. They watched Hermione throw her bouquet and a few girls fight over it. Ginny had a very uneasy feeling about her all of a sudden and caught a glimpse of Harry in the shadows watching her. He had the strangest look about him and it scared her.

"How about we get out of here," Alfie murmured before kissing her neck lightly. Ginny wanted to be drawn into Harry's gaze but something was telling her to go with Alfie. She nodded mutely and without a backward glance she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Okay so here's chapter 12, hope you like? Thanks for all the great reviews xx


	13. The Morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Morning after**

Harry woke the morning after the wedding and groaned loudly. He looked blearily out of one eye before opening the other. His head felt like someone had taken a beaters bat to it which wasn't helping with the fact he couldn't remember anything. He sat up slowly and realised he was still in his suit; things couldn't have ended well at the wedding. Why else would he have a terrible hangover and the fear of dread looming in his mind?

"I need a coffee," he said to himself and stood. His legs were shaking and Harry couldn't decide if it was the anxiety or the alcohol still. Slowly he made his way down to the kitchen where he expected to find his parents but after a quick look round they were no where to be seen. After making himself a cup of coffee he sat at the table and frowned at the page the Prophet had been left on.

"Houses to rent or buy," Harry mumbled with a frown. There was a sudden flash in Harry's mind and he could see his father shaking his head at him.

"Shit," he cursed when the memory of what James had said to him the night before came flooding back.

"I see you found the paper," Lily said as she entered the kitchen with some shopping bags. Harry looked up and sighed,

"You're still not serious on me moving out are you?"

"Yes," James said appearing also.

"But we haven't had chance to talk about this properly," Harry tried to reason.

"We did talk about it last night, it's not our fault you were too drunk to remember," James replied.

"This isn't fair, you can't just throw me out," Harry defended.

"You can stay here whilst you look," James reasoned, "maybe once your out there fending for yourself you'll realise what you had all along."

"I don't understand, how can you just throw you're only son out? You're meant to help me not push me away," Harry cried. Lily stopped putting the shopping away and turned to look at Harry,

"We have tried to help you, we have tried to make you see sense but you just won't change. Harry we're at our wits end with you. You can't see what you're doing to us. We understand that what you went through was terrible but you can't dwell on it for the rest of you're life."

"You have no idea," Harry yelled whilst standing.

"Harry…" James warned.

"Fine I'll bloody move out, have it you're way," Harry snapped before leaving the kitchen. Lily turned to look at James with a frown,

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Yes, he has to learn. He treats everyone who cares for him like doormats, it's time for him to grow up," James replied.

* * *

"Good morning," Alfie sighed happily as he nuzzled into Ginny's neck.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes did you?" she returned.

"Very well," he murmured before kissing her neck. "Well this is nice, I could get used to waking up next to a beautiful woman every morning."

"Me beautiful at this time in the morning," Ginny laughed.

"Very," he kissed her on the lips, "beautiful."

"You'll make me blush," she smirked.

"Good. Just so you know I don't normally jump into bed with a woman on the first date," he confessed.

"And what makes you think it was a date," she teased.

"I don't though, there's just something about you that makes me go all weak at the knees," Alfie sighed before tucking a stray piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

"Well it's not normally something I so either," Ginny replied.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Alfie smiled.

"I have to be moving soon," Ginny said after checking her watch.

"Can you stay for breakfast?" Alfie asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ginny nodded.

"Good," Alfie murmured before kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

"Where did you get off to last night?" Harry asked Jasmine over lunch later that day.

"More like where did you go?" Jasmine scoffed.

"I was looking for you everywhere," Harry said ignoring her reply.

"I went home after I was fed up of waiting around for you and what is it between you and that Ginny girl, you were pining over her like a lost puppy dog most of the day," Jasmine said.

"I was not," Harry defended.

"Yes you were Harry, everyone could see it," Jasmine told him.

"Ginny and I are friends…nothing more," Harry added when Jasmine raised her eyebrows at him.

"If you say," Jasmine shrugged.

"Why don't you believe me and anyway you were getting quite cosy with that Jake bloke," Harry commented.

"We had to sit next to one another for the meal and we had a drink later on that's all," Jasmine answered.

"Do you think Ginny likes this Alfie bloke?" Harry asked voicing his concerns about Ginny's new love interest.

"She seems to but if your only friends with her then why does it bother you so much?" Jasmine smirked.

"It doesn't bother me," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"So are you going to move out?" Jasmine asked no longer wanting to discuss Ginny.

"I don't really have a choice," Harry replied.

"Well maybe if you apologise to your parents and start making a few changes they might alter their minds," Jasmine suggested.

"And what do I need to apologise for?" Harry inquired.

"For the way you acted yesterday," Jasmine said.

"They won't listen, I mean what kind of parents kick their own son out," Harry brooded.

"Parents who are fed up, that's who," Jasmine answered.

"Whose side are you on again?" Harry asked.

"Yours but you need to realise you can't behave the way you do and think your exempt from punishment because of everything you've been through," Jasmine told him.

"Sounds more like you're on their side," Harry muttered before taking another drink of his beer.

"How can you drink again after the amount you put away last night?" Jasmine asked.

"Look if I wanted another lecture I would just go home and talk to my mother, hurry up and decide what you want," Harry snapped.

* * *

When Ginny returned to her flat around dinner time she was exhausted. All she could think about was finally getting a shower and putting her lounging clothes on.

"Hey Arnold, miss me?" she asked the small purple Pygmypuff who opened one sleepy eye at her. She picked him up and carried him into the bedroom where she finally got out of her bridesmaid dress.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Urghh," she said before putting her dressing gown and slippers on. She walked back down the hall way and opened the door.

"Where on earth have you been?" Molly asked walking in and taking her coat off.

"Hello mother, please do come in," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I called round here an hour ago and no answer, you just disappeared last night," Molly said angrily.

"Mother you know exactly where I was and that's the real reason why you're here, you want to grill me on Alfie," Ginny smirked. Molly had the decency to blush before replying,

"So is that where you were all night?"

"Yes I went back to Alfie's and who on earth did you tell? I had 23 missed calls on my mobile this morning when I turned it on. For a family who claim to hate the technology you all sure know how to use it when you're being nosy," Ginny said.

"Well I had to call all of you're brothers to see if you had ended up at 1 of their houses," Molly shrugged as though it were a simple explanation.

"More like to gossip," Ginny muttered finally closing the door and heading off to the kitchen. "Tea?" she shouted.

"Yes please dear," Molly replied getting herself comfy in the armchair. After making 2 teas Ginny returned to her mother.

"So did Ron and Hermione get off okay?" Ginny asked sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, Hermione said she would let us know when they get to the hotel," Molly replied.

"It was a lovely day yesterday," Ginny commented.

"Yes it was, everything went perfectly," Molly agreed, "your father and I are going out for dinner with Jean and Michael tomorrow evening." Ginny raised her eyebrows,

"Well get the 2 of you," she smirked.

"We were hoping 1 day we would be able to dine with your partner's parents," Molly sighed.

"Mother," Ginny warned.

"What? I was just making a comment," Molly shrugged.

"No you were being pushy and nosy," Ginny replied. She took a sip of her tea and instantly she felt sick.

"Ginny what on earth is a matter," Molly asked noticing her daughter clutching her stomach whilst her face drained of colour.

"Oh I don't feel too well," Ginny moaned before running off into the bathroom and throwing up.

"Too much alcohol," Molly said tutting.

"Muuuuuum," Ginny whined.

"I'm coming dear," Molly smiled to herself.

* * *

So here's the next chapter...it's not very long I'm sorry. The next 1 is about Harry trying to find a place of his own and some of the troubles he encounters whilst doing so. Thanks again for all of your reviews...until next time xx


	14. Sickness and health

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sickness and health**

"No don't come over I'm fine," Ginny said the following day to Alfie on the phone.

"You don't sound it," Alfie said unconvinced.

"The Mediwitch said it's just a stomach bug, there's been a lot off from St. Mungo's with it," Ginny explained.

"Please let me come and see for myself that you're okay?" he asked.

"I look awful," Ginny moaned.

"I bet you don't, look I'll only stay for 5 minutes if it makes you feel any better," Alfie compromised.

"Hang on…" Ginny said before dropping the phone and running off. Alfie waited patiently whilst she threw up for the 2nd time during their conversation.

"I'm back," Ginny said a couple of minutes later.

"You're not okay Ginny," Alfie said.

"Fine come over but for only 5 minutes," Ginny gave in.

"Okay what's your address," he asked.

10 minutes later Alfie was stood in Ginny's living room with a worried look on his face. Ginny was laid on the sofa with no energy what so ever.

"Wasn't there anything you could take for it?" Alfie asked with a frown.

"The Mediwitch gave me some potion but it tastes awful," Ginny replied.

"You have to take some Ginny; it will make you feel better. Where did you put it?" Alfie asked.

"It's on the kitchen work top," Ginny muttered. Alfie disappeared and returned with the potion and a spoon.

"Right it says it takes up to 4 hours to kick in and it can make you feel very drowsy for the first hour," Alfie said reading from the back of the small vial. Ginny scrunched her face up.

"You're taking some," Alfie laughed.

"Do I have to?" Ginny complained.

"Ginny you can't keep running to the toilet every 5 minutes, please take some," Alfie frowned. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Fine," she moaned. Alfie began pouring the thick black liquid onto the spoon.

"That looks disgusting," Ginny said.

"But it will make you better, now open up," Alfie said as she opened her mouth. He placed the sticky liquid on her tongue and Ginny swallowed loudly.

"Oh that's horrid," she said pulling a face.

"Here have some water to wash it down." Alfie suggested holding a glass out to her.

"Your 5 minutes is nearly up," she grumbled before taking a sip.

"Did you really think I was only going to stay 5 minutes?" he smiled before kissing her softly.

* * *

"So what do you think?" the estate agent asked Harry during his lunch hour.

"It's a bit small," Harry answered unimpressed, "I thought you said it was spacious?"

"It is," the woman lied. Harry sighed and looked around the small bed-sit; there was barely any room to swing a cat let alone his wand.

"Let's go and look at the next one," Harry suggested as an unknown smell hit his nostrils. He crinkled his nose and headed towards the door.

"You know Mr. Potter your being quite picky for someone who said size wasn't an issue."

"I wouldn't call it picky when you've shown me 6 flats that were all apparently spacious but really claustrophobic," Harry retorted.

"There is a property that would suit you very much but it's a little out of your price range," the agent began.

"How much out of my price range?" Harry inquired.

"About 200 galleons more per month."

"That's not too bad," Harry shrugged.

"Well it's available for viewing now?" the agent suggested. Harry checked his watch and nodded,

"Okay but we have to be quick; I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

They arrived at a recently built building in London's Notting Hill and Harry was immediately impressed. They took the lift to the 4th floor and turned right down the corridor to the end.

"Here we are, flat 30," the estate agent said opening the door and allowing Harry to walk in first. He walked in and looked down the long hallway which had various rooms leading of it. Right at the end was the living room which from what he could tell was large.

"Shall I show you around?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry smiled, even though he hadn't had a good look around, he already had a good feeling about the place.

* * *

"I'm moving out a week on Friday," Harry told his parents that night during dinner.

"You've found somewhere already?" Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's in Notting Hill and it's really big," Harry replied.

"Well I'm glad you've found somewhere your happy with," James nodded.

"I just have to go and sign the contract on Wednesday and it's mine," Harry explained.

"Renting or buying?" James asked.

"Buying."

"Is it a Muggle building?" Lily asked.

"No it's all witches and wizards that live there," Harry answered.

"Well it really sounds like you've sorted yourself a place," James smiled, but Lily didn't look too happy.

"Yeah I think I'm going to like it there," Harry grinned.

"Will you need help getting your things together and moving?" Lily asked.

"Not really, I don't want to trouble the 2 of you," Harry said.

"Oh, well the offers there," Lily said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Have you heard from Ron and Hermione?" James inquired.

"Yeah they rang me about an hour ago, Ron loved the plane," Harry laughed rolling his eyes, "apparently the hotels really nice and they were just going to get a couple of hours sleep before going out for some dinner."

"I'm glad they got there safe," Lily smiled weakly.

"Poor Ron's going to be subjected to all the sightseeing by Hermione instead of relaxing and sunbathing," Harry grinned.

"Well I'd rather be somewhere nice and sunny right now than here," James replied.

"Are you okay mum?" Harry asked noticing his mother's glum expression.

"What?" she asked looking up, "oh yes I'm fine, just have a bit of a headache coming on that's all," Lily lied.

"Why don't you go and have a lie down love," James suggested.

"Yes I think I will," Lily said distractedly before leaving the kitchen.

"She doesn't want you to go," James told Harry when he knew Lily would be upstairs.

"Well it makes sense I mean you're the 1 who's been more insistent on me leaving," Harry replied.

"You're only agreeing with me because you found somewhere nice to live, if you were moving into a dive you'd be of a different opinion," James smirked.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged with a grin.

"You do understand why were doing this though don't you Harry," James said seriously.

"Yes I do Dad, I can't live with you for the rest of my life," Harry said.

"Have you thought anymore about what I mentioned about getting some help?" James asked.

"No," Harry said abruptly signalling to James that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. In a conversation earlier he'd mentioned that possibly Harry should receive help with his drinking problem; Harry appeared to think otherwise.

"Okay well no matter what happens son we will always be very proud of you…and love you," James said before getting up and patting Harry on the back. Harry ducked his head when a blush reached his cheeks.

* * *

"Hey how are you feeling?" Alfie asked Ginny as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmmmmm," she said content.

"How are you feeling?" he repeated.

"Good," she smiled, still snuggled up to him.

"I think someone's passed the drowsy stage and reached the happy 1," Alfie laughed softly.

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"The vial did warn this could happen," Alfie said.

"I don't care, I feel great," Ginny grinned looking at him.

"Well the good news is you haven't been sick in nearly 5 hours, the bad news is you won't sleep tonight," Alfie smiled.

"I can think of better things to do then sleep," Ginny smirked running her hands up his chest.

"Really," Alfie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh ha," she breathed.

"I think your better Miss. Weasley," Alfie said before kissing her softly.

"Stay tonight," she said against his lips. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom shutting the door behind them with a snap.

"Wait," Ginny said as he laid her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Alfie frowned.

"Let me have a shower first, I must smell awful," she replied. He leant over her and kissed her neck,

"You..." he said before kissing her neck again, "smell…delicious," he said now trailing his lips along her collar bone.

"You're very persuasive," Ginny smiled.

"I have my uses," he smirked before taking his shirt t-shirt off.

* * *

Later that night Harry lay on his bed feeling slightly restless. He was toying with the idea of going to see Ginny but he knew after the way he had behaved at wedding, there was no way he could use his charms to get what he wanted. He sighed before rolling on to his side and checking the clock; it was only 11:43pm.

He knew that as soon as he was done moving in he really should go and apologise to Ginny. If not only for the fact he was in the wrong but also because his parents would make him. But something was irritating more than anything and that was this Alfie guy she had brought to the wedding. She had left with him not giving Harry a 2nd glance. Was she sleeping with this guy? Was he learning all of her beautiful curves…curves Harry only believed were for him?

"No stop thinking about that," he warned himself. He could always call Jasmine for a little help but it wouldn't be as good as Ginny.

"Stop it," he said sternly then groaning. _That _urge wasn't getting any weaker and he needed a quick release. Sighing he got dressed and decided he would go for a drink instead, at least that would take his mind of certain things. And if he happened to meet some girl who wanted to rip his clothes off; well then his night wouldn't be at a complete loss after all.

* * *

So here it is at long last, I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter up.

I've had a very important anniversary to get through and it wasn't easy.

But on a brighter note I have been hooked in by Twlight and I'm completely in love with Edward Cullen lol.

Anyway thanks for all of your support and many reviews; if you haven't reviewed please do.

Thank you xxxx


	15. Mines better than yours

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mines better than yours**

"Oh crap," Ginny moaned when she saw Harry walking towards her in Diagon Alley. It was a few days after her illness and she was feeling much better now…of course Alfie may have had something to do with her new found spring in her step too. She looked both ways deciding if she still had enough time to jump in to a near by shop but it was too late; he was looking at her now.

"Harry," she said curtly once they drew level with one another.

"Ginny," he replied in the same tone. They stared at each other for a good 10 seconds before Ginny snapped out of it and spoke again,

"So, been keeping busy?" she asked.

"Yes have you?" he returned and she nodded the once.

"I have a new flat," Harry blurted out and Ginny looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"My parents have made me move out, I move in next week," he said.

"Well good for you," Ginny replied, "where is it?"

"Notting Hill, it's really big too," he said smugly,

"Well you'll need the room to fit that entire ego in of yours," she said dryly and he shot her a glare.

"I heard you were ill," Harry said changing the subject.

"Yeah I had a stomach bug but I'm fine now, back at work at least," Ginny grumbled.

"Heard from Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked and Ginny noted the conversation was becoming very forced.

"Yes I did yesterday, hey I meant to ask did they announce being pregnant at the wedding?"

"No, Hermione said she wanted to wait till 3 months to tell everyone," Harry answered.

"Oh right, we'll they've booked the scan for the Monday after they get home, I'm doing it," Ginny smiled brightly.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically and Ginny looked slightly hurt.

"So you and this Alfie bloke…" he said trailing off.

"What about me and Alfie?" Ginny asked.

"You're together?" he asked.

"That's right," Ginny smirked.

"Well Jasmine and I are doing great," Harry said even though Ginny hadn't asked.

"That's good," Ginny frowned; he really was beginning to act odd.

"I'm out shopping for Alfie now, it's his birthday tomorrow," Ginny explained, "he's been so good to me; he stayed with me the whole time I was ill."

"Well Jasmine is thinking about moving in with me," Harry shot back instantly.

"Really? Have you asked her then?" Ginny inquired.

"Well no not technically but it's on the cards," Harry lied.

"I couldn't imagine Alfie moving in with me in my small pokey flat," Ginny laughed.

"You're thinking about moving in together already?" Harry asked alarmed.

"No Harry I was only making a joke, Alfie and I have only known one another 5 minutes," Ginny replied, "although it is nice having him around the place," she added watching Harry squirm.

"Well Jasmine wants to come in and do all the decorating for me," Harry said.

"Alfie would be good at that," Ginny remarked.

"She's great at colour scheming too," Harry added.

"Sounds like she's got a real flare. Alfie thinks magnolia is the way to go," Ginny smiled.

"Jasmine thinks colours far better," Harry smirked.

"Alfie's more light and relaxed," Ginny shrugged.

"Yes but I always think the feisty ones are best," Harry said.

"No I'm more into committed, kind and laidback men," Ginny smirked.

"Jasmine's sexy."

"Alfie's handsome."

"Jasmine's funny."

"Alfie's hilarious."

"Jasmine's talented."

"Alfie's smart."

"Jasmines amazing in bed," Harry shot back and they both looked shocked by his words. He hadn't meant to say that but he was sick of hearing how wonderful Alfie was.

"Well…good for you," Ginny said.

"Right… er I better be going," Harry said thinking he had embarrassed himself enough for one day.

"Okay well it was good seeing you Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah you too Gin," he replied. "I'm having a house warming when Ron and Hermione return but I haven't sent out invitations yet. You and Alfie will be on the guest list though."

"Great, look forward to it," Ginny nodded and with that Harry was walking away from her at top speed.

"Well that was odd," she mumbled to herself before heading off to Madam Malkin's.

* * *

"I've just acted like a complete idiot in front of Ginny," Harry moaned as he joined Sirius and Remus in the Leaky Cauldron for a drink 5 minutes later. Sirius and Lupin looked at one another with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked.

"You don't want to know trust me," Harry groaned before taking a sip of his whisky.

"Tell us," Sirius grinned.

"Where's my Dad?" Harry asked looking around.

"Running late," Lupin replied.

"So," Sirius pushed and Harry sighed loudly.

"We kind of got into this weird my partners better than yours thing."

"Ha, great," Sirius laughed clearly enjoying his god sons embarrassment.

"And?" Lupin asked.

"I ended it," Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked his eyes bright.

"That Jasmine was good in bed," Harry said shaking his head. Sirius and Lupin burst into laughter causing a few stares their way.

"Oh no Harry you didn't," Lupin said in disbelief.

"I sure did," Harry groaned.

"And what did Ginny say to that?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, we both looked shocked by it and then I was all like I have to go now," Harry replied.

"I would have loved to have seen your face," Sirius grinned.

"Are you going to tease me about this for weeks to come?" Harry asked.

"No…months," Sirius laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It really bugs you that Ginny's found someone else doesn't it," Lupin said.

"No," Harry answered quickly and Lupin smiled.

"Did you think Ginny would be pining after you forever?" Lupin asked.

"No Remus, Ginny is free to like anyone she wants," Harry shrugged.

"But she's only allowed to love you right," Sirius winked.

"That's not what I meant," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Lay of him Sirius," Lupin said lightly.

"So are you inviting Ginny and Alfie to your housewarming?" Sirius asked.

"Yes of course I am, she is after all my best friends little sister," Harry said.

"She's more to you than that Harry and you know it," Lupin said.

"Not anymore, she used to be my fuck buddy and now she's not," Harry shrugged.

"Oh Harry that's just wrong," Lupin said with a tut.

"Well it serves you right for laughing at me," Harry smirked before finishing his whisky.

* * *

"I ran into Harry earlier," Ginny said to Hermione over the phone as she browsed the books in Flourish and Blotts.

"Okay and how was he?" Hermione asked, "no more cocktails till dinner Ronald," Hermione scolded Ron making Ginny smile.

"Is he drunk?" Ginny smirked.

"No not yet but a couple more and he will be, he won't be able to get up of his sun bed at this rate," Hermione sighed, "so anyway how was he?"

"Strange actually," Ginny grimaced, "we had a very awkward conversation."

"Why what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well it was kind of a competition of who had the better partner, there was a lot of well Jasmine is sexy…well Alfie is handsome talk going on," Ginny explained putting on a mock childish voice for Harry's words.

"Ah I see," Hermione said and Ginny could practically feel her smiling through the phone.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well its sound as though the green eyed monster has been unleashed," Hermione said.

"I'm not jealous," Ginny defended.

"No well maybe your not but someone definitely is," Hermione said.

"You think Harry's jealous of Alfie and me?" Ginny frowned.

"Yes, why else would he try and prove to you how perfect Jasmine is and their relationship," Hermione answered. Ginny thought on this for a moment,

"Hmmm I suppose you could be right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Hermione laughed making Ginny smile.

"I'm missing you guys like crazy," Ginny confessed.

"We miss you too Ginny," Hermione replied.

"Miss you Gin Gin," Ron shouted in the back ground.

"Ronald," Hermione sighed and Ginny laughed.

"He said he was going to invite us to his house warming anyway," Ginny said getting back onto the subject of Harry.

"Yes I can't believe he's finally going to move out," Hermione said.

"Apparently it's _very_ big," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Of course it is, only the best for Mr. Potter," Hermione laughed.

"How's baby?" Ginny asked.

"Fine I think, I can't believe I'm nearly 12 weeks," Hermione sighed happily.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe Harry's house warming, everyone will be there," Hermione replied.

"Have you got a tan?" Ginny asked.

"Yes a slight one," Hermione said.

"Right that's it I'm hanging up now, I'm jealous," Ginny grumbled before mumbling a goodbye and flipping her phone shut.

* * *

So theres the next chapter...hope you like? Thank you once again to all who have reviewed...please review if you get the chance.

Next chapter Harry's house warming...


	16. House Warming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 16: House Warming**

"I'm so nervous," Hermione smiled slightly as Ginny concentrated on the monitor above her.

"Don't be," Ginny replied distracted, "there we go," she said turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Is that it?" Ron asked scrunching his nose and looking closely at the monitor.

"Yes Ron, just here…" Ginny said pointing to a very small dot on the screen "is your baby."

"It's amazing," Hermione sighed whilst silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Everything looks good to me, the size is perfect," Ginny said.

"Ron can you believe that's our baby," Hermione said holding his hand tightly.

"You're amazing," Ron said gruffly before kissing Hermione hard on the lips. Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes and printed the scan pictures of for them instead.

"So your next scan will be at 20 weeks and that's when we can determine whether it's a boy or a girl. After that scan we like see you roughly every 5 or 6 weeks to check on growth, weight, how you're doing etc," Ginny explained and both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"You'll need to start thinking about a birthing plan, during your next scan we will start to look through it. Here are some useful contacts for you along with a book for first time parents," Ginny said handing them to Ron.

"You're sure everything is fine?" Ron asked.

"Positive, congratulations you guys." Ginny beamed before hugging them. "I'll just go sort out your scan pictures whilst you get changed back into your things." Ginny walked over to a small desk and recorded a few notes on Ron and Hermione's chart about the scan.

"You both look so healthy," Ginny said turning back to them with the scan photos.

"That's what 2 weeks relaxation and the sun will do to you," Ron grinned.

"You're not so looking bad yourself," Hermione smirked.

"Well you know…" Ginny trailed of with a blush.

"Hmmm this has something to do with this Alfie fellow doesn't it," Ron said frowning.

"Let's not get in to it right now. Right here's your photos and your date for the next scan," Ginny said.

"Will you be at Harry's house warming later?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"Yes I think we'll be going," Ginny answered, "are you going to tell everyone the good news tonight?"

"Yes we are so you have to be there," Hermione beamed.

* * *

Harry's apartment was filling fast by 9pm, almost everyone who he had invited had come but there was still a certain someone missing.

"Harry this apartment is lovely," Molly said whilst standing with Arthur and his parents.

"Thanks Molly," Harry smiled.

"It is a little big for just one person don't you think?" Sirius said as he and Lucinder joined them.

"It's fine, I like space," Harry replied.

"I thought you said Jasmine was coming?" Lily asked looking around for her.

"She's here, Seamus and Dean have her talking over by the sofa's about Quidditch," Harry said rolling his eyes. There was another knock at the door and Harry excused himself before heading over to answer it.

"You made it," Harry said once the door was opened to reveal Ginny and Alfie stood waiting anxiously.

"Thanks for inviting us," Ginny said as they stepped in.

"No worries," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Harry you remember Alfie right?" Ginny asked pointing between them.

"Sure," Harry said shaking Alfie's hand.

"So we got you a card and a gift, it's not much," Ginny added when Harry looked surprised.

"No it's very thoughtful of you thanks," Harry blushed.

"Is everyone here?" Ginny asked.

"Just about, I think you were the last to arrive actually," Harry replied.

"I know we're a little late sorry, I didn't finish my shift until 8," Ginny said.

"It's fine, well I guess I should give you the guided tour," Harry said as they began walking through the crowds of people. As they headed down in to the living room numerous people shouted their hello's to Ginny.

"So this is the living room," Harry said as they walked in, it was very crowded in here too. Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione and waved before Harry turned them around and back down the hall to the first door on the left.

"This is the kitchen," he said as they looked around.

"It's all very nice Harry," Ginny said nodding impressed.

"Yeah, I like the colours," Alfie added and both Harry and Ginny blushed thinking of their conversation a few days ago in Diagon Alley.

"Very modern," Ginny said trying to think of something else.

"This is the bathroom," Harry said taking them across the hall to the door opposite.

"Wow it's huge, you could fit my bathroom in here 4 times over," Ginny laughed.

"Yours isn't too small," Alfie reasoned.

"It is in comparison to this," Ginny said. They went back into the hall and moved down to another room.

"This is the guest bedroom," Harry said and they had a quick look around.

"And finally this is my room," Harry blushed as they stepped in. It appeared this was also the coat room.

"You've done really well for yourself Harry," Ginny smiled and he nodded.

"Yeah congrats," Alfie said, "I'll go get us a drink," he said before disappearing. Ginny and Harry stood awkward for a few moments avoiding one another's eyes.

"So Ron and Hermione were showing me their scan photos earlier, they said everything is great," Harry said.

"Yeah, I think there going to announce it later," Ginny nodded.

"Look Ginny about the other day, I'm not really sure what happened but…" Harry trailed off and Ginny sighed.

"It's forgotten about Harry," Ginny lied.

"Oh okay, good," Harry said.

"There you 2 are, Harry you're missing your house warming," Tonks said from by the doorway.

"Were coming now," Harry smiled and they headed back out of the room. An hour or so passed and the party was becoming slightly louder and fuller. Ginny was sat talking with Charlie and Bill whilst Harry was running around topping up drinks.

"Harry sit down for 5 minutes," Bill said as Harry rushed passed them.

"Can't Fred and George have just split red wine every where," Harry groaned.

"Sit," Bill ordered pushing Harry down into a chair before going off to sort his 2 younger brothers out. 10 minutes later and Harry was finally starting to relax with a 3rd whisky in his hand.

"Speech," Sirius suddenly shouted and everyone cheered.

"Oh no," Harry groaned.

"Come on Harry, speech," Sirius laughed. Harry rolled his eyes before standing.

"Okay pipe down," Harry smiled and his apartment fell silent.

"I suppose really all I want to say is thank you for coming tonight. It's nice to have you all here to help break in my new place and here's hoping to many more loud and entertaining parties," Harry said raising his glass and every cheered. Hermione caught Harry's eye and he nodded,

"Before I sit back down I want to hand you over to my 2 best friends Ron and Hermione who have a small announcement to make," Harry said and everyone turned to look at them.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said nervously, "er we just wanted to tell everyone that…"

"We're pregnant," Hermione practically squealed and everyone burst into cheers and applause. Molly and Jean were straight over to them making a fuss.

"Wow that's great news," Alfie said to Ginny who nodded.

"I already knew," she smiled.

"We er wanted to say something else as well," Ron said as he tried to escape his mother's clutches. Everyone quietened down again.

"Well we went for our 3 month scan today with Ginny and everything is fantastic. We really hope that Ginny will be the one to deliver our baby when the time comes…" Hermione smiled causing Ginny to blush when everyone turned to look at her.

"And so what were really trying to say is that Ginny we would really appreciate it if you would be godmother to our baby," Ron smiled. Ginny looked surprised before nodding, she had to duck her head when she felt the tears of happiness stinging her eyes.

"Come here," Ron said gruffly pulling her up and into a hug.

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said against his chest.

"We also wanted to ask Harry if he would be godfather," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"What?" Harry said looking at Hermione then Ron shocked.

"Harry would you be godfather?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure you want it to be me?" Harry asked and everyone laughed.

"Positive," Ron replied.

"Okay…be it at your own risk," Harry chuckled before Hermione hugged him.

"This causes for champagne," James said before disappearing.

"Are you really sure you want me to be godfather?" Harry asked once the party re started.

"Yes Harry, we wouldn't want anybody else," Hermione smiled before hugging him again.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke with a groan, he felt like he had drank more than his body weight in the whisky the night before. He rolled over to see Jasmine laid on her back and snoring lightly. Deciding that he didn't really want to be with her at the moment he got up and carefully walked to the kitchen.

"Eugh," was all he could manage when he saw the apartment in its post party state. He vaguely remembered somebody offering to stay and help clean but he was too far gone to at that point to think about cleaning.

The party had gone well in Harry's opinion; he'd even managed to get through the whole night without falling out with Ginny. Things had grown very weird between the 2 of them however; Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what was the cause. He put on a pot of coffee and slumped on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Ginny does seem happy with Alfie," Harry mused to himself quietly. It made him feel slightly sad to think their days as messed up Harry and Ginny were over. No more midnight house calls, no more turning up at St. Mungos at 3am, no more nothing it would appear.

"You look deep in thought," Jasmine said appearing in the doorway.

"Hmmm," Harry said looking up and trying to focus, "yeah I was just thinking about last night."

"It was a good night Harry, I think your family and friends are starting to think you've redeemed yourself," Jasmine smiled.

"Redeemed myself?" Harry repeated confused.

"Well you've got a new place, your not drinking as much…exception to last night of course but even so you weren't a mess. I just think there all happy you're changing," Jasmine answered.

"I'm not changing for them," Harry said.

"Then who are you changing for?" Jasmine asked placing a coffee before him. Harry tried to push the name out of his thoughts and sighed,

"For me…and I guess a little for my parents," Harry replied.

"Well who ever it's for, it has be for you too," Jasmine pointed out.

"So are you staying to help me clean up?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"No I think you can do it all," she laughed whilst assessing the mess.

"Thanks, that's the last time I'm asking you to stay the night," Harry smiled.

After a good couple of hours the apartment was finally starting to look like its original state before the party. Harry felt slightly better than he had done first thing and he was looking forward to having a nice, long hot shower. He was just switching the hot water on when there was knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he shouted to Jasmine who was in the living room. Whoever it was knocked again more urgent this time. Harry opened the door to a very worried looking Ron.

"What's happened?" Harry asked immediately upon seeing his best friends face.

"It's my mum Harry, she's been rushed into St. Mungo's," Ron said swallowing hard.

"Wait here, I'll be 2 seconds," Harry said running down the hall and in to his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked walking in to him.

"Molly's been rushed in to St. Mungo's," Harry said pulling a hooded sweater over his head.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked concerned.

"Ron didn't say, I'm going with him though to the hospital. Is that okay?" Harry asked looking at her now.

"Of course, I mean Ron's your best friend of course this is going to affect you too," Jasmine nodded.

"Molly has been like a 2nd mother to me," Harry said.

"I know its fine, you go Harry. Let me know what's happening," Jasmine said before Harry ran back out of the room and down the hall.

"Come on let's go," Harry said to Ron who was looking worse by the second. They ran down to the foyer which was the only apparation point in the building and turned once before arriving in the reception of St. Mungo's.

"What happened?" Harry asked Ron as they hurried through the corridors.

"She collapsed this morning, she's still unconscious," Ron replied. Harry suddenly racked his brains about the previous night, Molly had seemed fine.

"Do they know what it is?" Harry asked as they turned another corner.

"No…Harry," Ron said stopping, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, "I can't loose…"

"Ron do not talk like that, your mum is going to be fine," Harry said with so much sincerity that Ron relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Don't worry," Harry said as they set of again. They reached the end ward and Ron opened a small door to the right of them. Harry stepped in and nearly broke his heart when he saw the Weasleys in distress.

* * *

Okay so here's the next chapter...hope you like? Please review but no flames please. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far...


	17. The Gift

Discliamer: I do not own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Gift**

3 hours had passed since Harry had arrived at St. Mungo's with Ron and there was still no change on Molly's condition. They had been assured however that she was stable and that most of the tests should be back soon. Angelina, Katie and Paige had arrived together just after Harry had and Hermione was already there. Fleur and Penelope had not long arrived and Harry wondered if Alfie was on his way too.

"This is taking too long, it's already half 4," Fred moaned.

"How long have we been here?" Ginny asked getting up from her seat next to Harry and pacing.

"About 5 hours," Arthur sighed.

"Sit down Gin, you doing that isn't going to make the results get here any quicker" Bill said.

"I have to do something," she replied helpless.

"Let's go get some fresh tea and coffee," Harry suggested and Ginny nodded.

"Won't be long," she said as they left the small waiting room.

"Where are you going?" Ginny frowned when Harry grabbed her hand and led her away from the visitor's kitchen.

"Were going to get some air, your not looking too good," he replied. Ginny allowed him to steer her through the busy corridors and to the main reception. He pulled her close and apparated them to the outside visitor's entrance of St. Mungos. The London street was at it's busiest, Harry took them around the corner to one of the quieter side streets.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they stopped and leant against the wall.

"Yeah I'm just tired and worried," Ginny confessed.

"Your mum will be fine Gin," Harry said trying to smile but it looked more of a grimace.

"But she's been unconscious for hours now," Ginny moaned.

"She could have come round for all we know, there just waiting on the test results," Harry replied. Ginny nodded and Harry was unsure of what to do or say to make her relax a little.

"Have you told Alfie?" Harry asked. Ginny snapped her head up,

"No I haven't, I didn't think because I was at work when Hermione came to fetch me about mum and I've been with my family ever since."

"Would you like me to contact him?" Harry asked and although he knew Ginny would say yes he silently begged her to say no.

"I'll call him after we have the results," she said.

"Okay," Harry nodded, he pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his jeans and took one out, "I would offer you one but you're not looking too hot," he smiled.

"I'll have a couple of drags of yours," she murmured clearly lost in thought. Harry lit one up and put the packet back in his jeans.

"I thought you were trying to give up," Ginny said now looking at him.

"I am but I'm a little stressed right now," Harry replied.

"You really should you know," Ginny said taking the cigarette from him and taking a drag herself.

"I thought you _had _given up," Harry said with a slight smirk. Ginny shrugged lightly,

"I'm a little stressed right now," and for the first time since Harry had seen her that afternoon Ginny cracked a small smile. They finished the cigarette and went back into St. Mungos with Ginny looking a little better. They walked slowly down the corridor watching many different Mediwitches running around; some of them saying hello to Ginny on their way. They went into the small kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee and tea for everyone else.

"Did you manage to get your place tidy this morning?" Ginny asked as she grabbed some milk out of the fridge and poured it into a jug.

"Yeah eventually," Harry chuckled, "I think everyone had a really good time making a mess of my place."

"Well I did offer to stay and help," Ginny said and Harry smiled to himself.

"What?" she asked puzzled when she caught his expression.

"Nothing," he said grabbing some sugar.

"Come on we better get back to everyone or else they'll be sending a search party," Ginny said. They went back to the waiting room where a Mediwitch was sat talking to the family.

"Ah here she is," Arthur said when Ginny walked in carrying a tray," Ginny this is Heather; she was just talking to us about your mother."

"Yes I was just explaining that Molly has come round and doing very well. During her fall it would appear she hit her head and that's what knocked her unconscious. Now the results have come back and it's what we expected; Molly is suffering from exhaustion," Heather explained.

"Exhaustion," Charlie said frowning.

"Yes, now has Molly been complaining of any dizziness, tiredness, or restlessness?" Heather asked Arthur.

"Not really, well if she has been suffering with it she's never mentioned it to me," Arthur replied.

"How can she be exhausted? I mean it's not like she still has all of us living at the Burrow," Percy said.

"Exhaustion can come on though a number of things…lack of sleep, stress…"

"Are you sure mums been okay?" Ginny asked Arthur.

"Yes although she does wake up quite often in the night and rarely sleeps in after 6am," Arthur replied.

"This could be the cause," Heather nodded slowly.

"But surely not just that is making her exhausted," Bill sighed.

"How often is Molly awake in the night?" Heather asked.

"Some nights she's up about 4 or 5 times, she complains sometimes about being too hot then too cold…" Arthur trailed off.

"Okay I think I know what you mean and it can cause exhaustion too," Heather said.

"Okay I don't think I'm following," Fred said.

"It's a woman thing that they all go through during a certain time of their life," Ginny grinned noticing her brother's sudden uncomfortable looks.

"So she'll be okay then?" Penelope asked.

"Yes the bump to her head was only minor so hopefully we can release her tomorrow morning. We'll sort out some potion to help with it all and hopefully after a couple of weeks of rest she'll be good as new," Heather smiled.

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"Only 2 at a time," Heather replied.

"You and Dad go first," Ron said to Ginny.

"Okay come on Ginny," Arthur said standing, they walked out of the room and down the corridor to a room marked 4B.

"Okay Molly looks very weak and pale at the moment so please don't be alarmed," Heather said before Arthur and Ginny walked in. Molly was laid in bed and staring at the ceiling with a frown. She did look very weak and was dressed in a light green gown which wasn't helping much with her complexion. At the sound of the door Molly looked over and smiled when she realised who it was.

"Hey," Ginny said quietly.

"Hello darling," Molly said. Arthur moved the right side of Molly whilst Ginny stayed to the left.

"Oh Molly we were so worried about you," Arthur said before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh I'm fine, it's the bump to the head that's keeping me in here," Molly said pressing the button so that her bed moved into an upright position.

"Can you remember what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Yes vaguely I do, I just remember coming over all funny and thinking I needed to sit down. I think I hit my head on the kitchen table," Molly replied.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay," Arthur smiled.

"Why didn't you mention that you weren't sleeping very well?" Ginny sighed.

"Because I knew why I was having the hot flushes and tired all the while, I just didn't think I was going to pass out because of it," Molly answered.

"The boys are anxious to see you," Arthur said still smiling.

"Who else is here?" Molly asked.

"Just the girls and Harry," Arthur said.

"Harry's here?" Molly said surprised.

"Yes Ron thought he should be here also," Arthur replied.

"Where's Alfie?" Molly asked looking at Ginny now.

"I haven't contacted him yet, I'll go give him a call in a minute. In fact I'll go now and give you 2 a couple of minutes together," Ginny said. "get some rest mum and I'll be back later to see you."

"Alright sweetheart," Molly smiled slightly as Ginny hugged her.

"See you in a minute Dad," Ginny said before walking out of the door. Deciding she should go in and tell the boys that their mother was okay she put of calling Alfie for a little longer.

"How is she?" Ron asked as soon as she had returned to them.

"She's fine, she just looks weak and tired," Ginny sighed.

"You weren't in there long," Paige said.

"I know I thought maybe mum and dad wanted a couple of minutes together and besides, she needs her rest and by time you've all been in to see her," Ginny trailed off, "I'm going to head home and change."

"Will you be back later?" Bill asked.

"Yes I'll be back after mums had some rest," Ginny said.

"Okay we'll see you later," Hermione said before hugging Ginny.

"I'll come with you Gin, I have some things to do also so I can come back later," Harry said.

"Look after her," Ron muttered under his breath as he hugged Harry.

"Sure," Harry returned.

"Let me know if there are any changes," Ginny said as she and Harry left, "you know you don't have to come back later, mum knows you've been," she continued once they were out on the corridor.

"I know but I want to, your brothers need to see her more than I do right now so I can return later," Harry replied.

"You've been so good to us today," Ginny sighed as she linked her arm through Harry's.

"Of course Ginny, were as good as family," Harry smiled.

"Well I should hope not, especially after what we've done together," she laughed. Harry rolled his eyes as they reached the main reception.

"I'll be okay from here," Ginny said stopping.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "I can make sure you get back to your flat okay?"

"No I'll be fine. So I'll see you later then?" Ginny said.

"Sure I'll be back around 8 I guess," Harry said.

"Okay, thanks again Harry," Ginny said before hugging him quickly and apparating home. Harry stood staring at the spot where Ginny had just been, he wanted to follow her to make sure she was okay but thought against it. That was Alfie's job now and as Harry apparated back the foyer of his apartment block he wondered why he was so keen on following her.

"I'm home," he shouted out when he walked through his door a couple of minutes later.

"Oh hey, how's Molly?" Jasmine asked appearing from the kitchen.

"She's okay. She collapsed due to exhaustion and hit her head on the way down," Harry explained.

"Has she gone home?" Jasmine asked walking towards him.

"No there keeping her in for tonight," Harry replied.

"And how are the rest of the Weasleys?" Jasmine inquired.

"There okay, better now they know Molly's okay. I'm going back later on to see her," Harry said.

"Okay, well I'll do us some dinner if you like before you go back," Jasmine suggested.

"Sure," Harry said distracted, he really wanted that hot shower now.

"Oh I opened the last of your presents from last night, there on the coffee table," Jasmine said as she walked back in to the kitchen.

"Oh," Harry frowned thinking it was really up to him to open the last of them.

"Yeah there's a really nice present from Alfie and Ginny, she must have really put some thought into it," Jasmine shouted. Harry walked down the hall and in to the living room, he sat on the large sofa and looked at the presents Jasmine had opened. He noticed a tag laid across a small glass case with a Snitch inside of it. Harry picked it up and read the familiar delicate writing,

_To Harry,_

_Congratulations on moving in to your new apartment._

_I found this and realised it belonged to you._

_Ginny & Alfie xx_

Harry inspected the Snitch and wondered which game it was from. Knowing Ginny it would be one of significance. Across the bottom of the case was a gold plaque with writing engraved on it, Harry read it aloud.

"Gryffindor Vs Slytherin June 13th 1999." Harry smiled to himself, this was the last ever game they had played on the Gryffindor team before leaving Hogwarts. This was the Snitch that had won them the game and the Quidditch cup. He wondered how Ginny had ended up with the Snitch and why now after some years had she decided it belonged to him.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been staring at the small gift but when Jasmine walked into the room with dinner, he couldn't help thinking how he much wanted to be alone.

* * *

Okay so here's the next chapter...I hope you all enjoyed? Please review if you haven't done so already...

Is Harry finally realising how much Ginny means to him? I hope so :-)


	18. Smell it in the air

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Smell it in the air**

As promised Molly was released the following morning under strict instruction of 2 weeks bed rest. The Weasley children vowed to take shifts in helping out at the Burrow whilst Arthur continued to work. Ginny had opted to help out the day Molly returned home and was currently making some lunch for her and Molly.

"Hey Gin," Charlie said as he walked through the back door.

"Charlie," Ginny said with a smile, "I thought you were coming over tonight to help out."

"I got the day off so thought I would come and spend it with you and mum," he said as they hugged.

"Do you want some lunch?" Ginny asked as she inspected the tomato soup that was simmering on the stove.

"Please, I'm famished," Charlie grinned.

"I can't remember a time when you boys haven't been famished," Ginny smirked.

"Well you know what mum always used to say, 'there growing boys'," Charlie said mimicking his mothers voice for the last part. Ginny rolled her eyes,

"Here take this up to mum, she'll be happy to see you," she said placing a tray on the table with a bowl of soup, 2 slices of crusty bread and a cup of tea on it.

"Okay back in a minute," Charlie said picking up the tray and disappearing up the stairs. Ginny put 2 bowls of soup on the table for her and Charlie along with 2 fruit juices. Just as she was putting the bread down Charlie returned,

"Sorted," he said sitting at the table.

"Was she okay?" Ginny asked sitting also.

"Yeah, she got all teary seeing me but I have that effect on most people," Charlie grinned.

"What you mean you make women cry often?" Ginny asked sticking her tongue out.

"No, I mean they cry with happiness upon seeing me," he continued to grin.

"Whatever you say," Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Oh I nearly forgot can you drop this by Harry's flat later?" Charlie asked producing a bag full of Galleons. Ginny put down her spoon and picked the bag up; she looked inside and let out low whistle.

"That's a fair amount of Galleons you have there," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, when we went out for Ron's stag night I didn't have enough on me so Harry leant me some money," Charlie explained.

"How much exactly did you borrow?" Ginny frowned.

"We spent a lot of money that night Gin, especially in the lap dancing club," Charlie said.

"But still there's easily 200 Galleons in here Charlie," Ginny pointed out.

"So…like I say we spent a lot of money," Charlie shrugged.

"Why has is taken you this long to pay him back?" Ginny asked and Charlie sighed.

"You know you're turning into our mother and more and more each day," he groaned, "200 Galleons isn't that much money Gin and besides it was worth it giving Ron a good send off."

"I'm glad _you_ think it's not that much money," Ginny muttered.

"Why does it bother you so much that I borrowed money of someone? Or should I say why does it bother you so much that I borrowed money of Harry?" he smirked.

"Because he also can't grasp the concept of valuing money," Ginny said.

"Hmmm what ever you say Gin Gin," Charlie teased and Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him again.

"So what do we have planned for the afternoon?" Charlie asked.

"We're going through the old photo albums with mum if she's up for it," Ginny answered.

"I thought she was meant to resting," Charlie said with a raised eyebrow.

"To be fair Charlie mum will just be sat in bed watching us," Ginny said.

"And to think I gave up an afternoon with Paige for sorting out photo albums," Charlie sighed with smile.

"More like Paige practically forced you out the door to get some peace," Ginny smirked.

"Oh you'll pay for that Gin," Charlie said through narrowed eyes.

"Whatever," Ginny grinned before finishing her soup.

The afternoon passed fairly quickly and before Ginny realised the time it was close to 6:30pm. Arthur had returned from work to Charlie and Ginny making dinner.

"Hey kids," he smiled.

"Hey Dad," Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"How's she doing?" Arthur asked pointing his finger to ceiling referring to Molly.

"Asleep at the moment, we sorted through a few old family photo albums this afternoon," Ginny said as she drained some potatoes in a pan.

"I bet that was fun," Arthur said.

"Yeah it was the most fun I've had in my whole life," Charlie grinned.

"You loved it really, especially when you found the photo of you and the boys down at the beach digging that enormous hole," Ginny said.

"Yeah that was cool," Charlie said reminiscing.

"Dinner will about 10 minutes," Ginny said to Arthur.

"Okay well I'll go change and see how your mother's doing, won't be long," he said leaving the kitchen.

"Don't forget you still have to go and see Harry," Charlie reminded Ginny.

"Why can't you do it?" she asked now setting the table.

"Because it will be too late by time I leave here tonight for me to go," Charlie replied. Ginny nodded but wasn't entirely convinced by his answer; knowing her brother he probably had an ulterior motive.

* * *

Ginny finally reached Harry's apartment a little after 10:30pm. She had stayed longer at the Burrow than intended and worried Harry may already be in bed.

"Heeey," Harry slurred when he opened the door to her.

"Hi sorry to be knocking on your door so late but Charlie asked me to drop this off," Ginny said holding up the bag of Galleons.

"Riiihgt yeah, come on in," Harry said.

"Have you been drinking?" Ginny asked stepping through the door warily.

"Just a couple bottles of wine with Jasmine," he replied holding up a wine glass.

"Where's Jasmine now?" Ginny asked as he led her down in to the living room.

"Passed out in bed, you…you know she reeealy can't hold her alcohol," Harry smirked.

"Well you have had more practice then her," Ginny muttered.

"Sit down and have a glass with me," Harry offered.

"No I'm fine thanks, I really only did come to drop this off," Ginny said placing the money on his coffee table.

"Well tell Charlie thanks from me," Harry said pouring himself another glass. "You sure you won't have one? Don't worry about Jasmine she's out for the count."

"No I'm going but thanks for the offer," Ginny said starting to turn.

"You know that's not the only thing on offer," Harry murmured and Ginny stopped and turned back to look at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said there are other things I can offer you right now," Harry said standing. He walked over to her stumbling slightly on the way.

"Harry what you are on about?" she asked.

"You know what I'm on about," he smirked trailing the curve of her hip with his fingertip.

"Harry your drunk," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Come on red it's been ages," Harry said but Ginny couldn't mistake the plea in his voice.

"What about Jasmine, she's in the next room Harry. What about Alfie?" she asked.

"Who cares," he shrugged moving his finger tip down her hip and across her thigh.

"I care," Ginny said breathing a little harder.

"Don't you miss me?" he asked looking at her with his eyes more clearly focused than before.

"We can't do…" but Harry cut her off when he hitched her small denim skirt up and ran his finger tip to her thong.

"Are you going to stop me?" Harry asked, the desire in his eyes was overwhelming and Ginny had to look away to clear her head. She raised her hands to his shoulders to push him away but stopped when Harry's finger slipped beneath her thong and to her opening.

"God you're so wet for me red," he moaned closing his eyes.

"Harry you have to ohhhh yes," Ginny moaned when he pushed his finger inside of her. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes. Her hands were no longer pushing him but gripping him as though her life depended on it.

"You know you want this…me," Harry said as he added another finger and began moving them in and out of her. Ginny tried to reply but nothing came out, instead she raised her head back up and looked at him. Her leg automatically lifted up to hook around his hip and Harry used his free hand to hold her to him by her bum.

"Kiss me red," Harry growled. She dropped her bag on the floor and wound her arms round his neck and pulled him to her; there lips collided in a fierce battle for dominance. She gasped when he added a third finger and Harry took this opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. She was moaning now already feeling the tingling in her stomach.

"Harry…" she said against his lips but he wasn't listening, he pulled his fingers out and pushed her back to one of his comfy sofas.

"Harry…" she tried again but it was useless, he either wasn't hearing her or didn't want to hear her. They fell to the sofa with a soft thud before Harry began kissing her neck slowly. Ginny reached down to removed her coat but it was already gone along with her shirt. When had they disappeared? She felt Harry smiling against her collarbone and couldn't help but smile herself. She rid him of his t-shirt and undid his belt buckle. Harry smacked her hands away and undid his jeans himself, in one swift movement they were gone along with his boxers and socks.

"Your way too over dressed," he growled before kissing her hard again. He reached round and undid her bra to release her breasts. "God I've missed these" he moaned before taking her left nipple in his mouth and nibbling it lightly. His other hand played with her right breast and Ginny was moaning louder than before.

"Shhh," Harry said and Ginny snapped her mouth shut before biting her bottom lip. She couldn't take more much of his teasing so she pushed him back against the sofa and straddled him.

"Red," he moaned clearly happy with her new found confidence.

"I need you now," she moaned before pushing down and taking him all inside of her. Harry moaned louder than she had and closed his eyes. His head fell back and his hands gripped her hips painfully.

"Oh Harry you feel so good," she moaned as she began moving on top of him.

"Fuck me red," and she did. Completely forgetting her new commitment to Alfie and Harry's to Jasmine she rode him like it was their last hours on earth together.

"I'm going to cum," she moaned before climaxing hard all around of him. She was just coming down from her high when Harry pulled her closer and thrusted into her cuming inside of her.

They sat there breathing heavily for minutes afterwards and it was only then that Ginny began to feel embarrassed for the way she had practically begged him for it.

"No regrets," Harry murmured in her ear and she couldn't tell if it was a question or an order. She gingerly got off him and stood on her shaking legs. Harry looked absolutely stunning in his post sex state and Ginny had forgotten how much she had missed him.

"Harry," someone shouted from a distance and it took Ginny a couple of seconds to realise it was Jasmine. She looked at Harry and for a few seconds they started at each other in fear.

"Harry," Jasmine repeated and this time she sounded closer. Ginny rushed around grabbing her clothes as Harry dressed at top speed.

"Shit, shit, shit," Ginny moaned, Jasmines footsteps were getting closer and she hadn't even got her bra back on.

"Behind the sofa," Harry said to her and Ginny ran round and ducked out of sight just as Jasmine walked through the living room door.

"There you are," Jasmine said, "what have you been doing your all flushed."

"It's just the alcohol," Harry said and Ginny wondered if Jasmine could smell the sex in the air like she could.

"Oh right, I thought I could hear voices," Jasmine said.

"Yeah Ginny dropped by to drop some money off that I leant Charlie, she left about a half hour ago though," Harry lied. Ginny pulled her skirt back down her hips and began putting her bra on.

"Harry your t-shirts on the wrong way round," Jasmine chuckled. Harry looked down and swallowed hard,

"Oh right yeah, not really sure how that happened," Harry frowned convincingly.

"Come on you bed, your too drunk to remember anything you've done," Jasmine said rolling her eyes, it appeared she had sobered up a little. Harry tried to protest as Jasmine took his hand and led him out of the living room. Ginny quickly stood with her shirt and coat now back on and headed over to the door.

"Lets' get you undressed," Jasmine said and Harry practically yelled no. He hadn't had time to clean up yet and that would give Jasmine something to be suspicious off.

"I need the loo first," he said before escaping her grip and leaving his bedroom. He rushed down the hall back to living room but was surprised to find Ginny wasn't there. He smiled to himself however when he turned to head back up the hall and caught Ginny slipping out of the door; oh how he missed her.

* * *

So here's the next chapter...hope you like?

Please no flames but thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Review if you get the chance...thanks :-) xx


	19. Make your mind up time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Make your mind up time**

Harry woke the next morning with a terrible hangover. He could only remember parts of the night before which included his little reunion with Ginny. He couldn't stop the smile that came when he thought of her laid next to him but groaned once he discovered Jasmine there instead. He frowned trying to remember how Jasmine had got into his bed and not Ginny; this was a part of the night he couldn't remember. He couldn't ignore the disappointment that surged though him at the sight of Jasmine and even _he_ knew it wasn't a good reaction.

"Hey you," Jasmine smiled bringing him away from his thoughts.

"Hi," he returned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"This isn't going to work," Harry said and Jasmine frowned.

"What isn't?"

"This," Harry said pointing between the two of them and hoping she would realise what he was getting at, "it's not going to work," he repeated and Jasmine looked as though he had slapped her in the face.

"And would you care to explain to me why?" she asked.

"I don't want to be with you," he said getting out of bed and throwing a t-shirt on to go with his boxers.

"That's not really an explanation Harry," she said sitting up in bed.

"It's a good enough explanation for me," he shrugged finally looking at her.

"But I thought you loved me?" she said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"No you said you loved me and I didn't say anything," Harry reminded her.

"But what about all of my things?" she cried.

"Take them with you," Harry said and he realised he wasn't treating her very nice in all of this. He sighed before speaking again, "look it's not you Jasmine, you're a great person and there's someone out there for you…it's just not me. I don't want to drag you down on the sinking ship that's my life. I'm a mess…" he trailed off.

"But you were changing, you were really making an effort," Jasmine tried to argue, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"No I wasn't changing Jasmine, I'm still the depressed bordering on alcoholic I've always been," Harry replied.

"But I can help you, we can get through this together," she begged.

"I'm not good for you, I'm trouble," he said.

"I can't believe your ending this," she said tears now falling freely down her face, "please don't tell me there's someone else." Harry didn't answer and she snapped her head up to look at him,

"Harry…is there anyone else?" she asked hesitantly.

"No Jasmine, there's not," he sighed loudly. She nodded and got out of bed slowly,

"Well I guess I better get my things together."

"I truly am sorry," he said moving to hug her but she put her hands up to stop him.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"I'll just go get that," Harry said glad he didn't have to look at Jasmines pained face any longer. He walked down the hallway confused; he wasn't really sure why he had just broken up with Jasmine. He tried to reason with himself that there was nothing really there between them in the first place anyway. But he couldn't kick the feeling this had something to do with the certain red head who was standing at his door.

"Gin what's up?" he asked her. She was biting her bottom lip and wringing her hands.

"We need to talk about last night Harry," she said walking in uninvited just as Harry had so many times on her.

"Look now's not really a good time," Harry said as a loud bang came from the bedroom.

"Why? What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Right I'll be back for my things tomorrow," Jasmine said appearing out of the bedroom now dressed.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Oh Ginny you're here, what a surprise," Jasmine said but her voice sounded anything but surprised.

"Hi Jasmine," Ginny said feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm just leaving Ginny, you'll probably never see me again," Jasmine said obviously very angry now. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Jasmine cut her off,

"I will be back at midday tomorrow Harry to get my things, make sure your not here," Jasmine snapped before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her. Ginny turned to look at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Coffee?" Harry asked.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about," Ginny said ignoring Harry's question.

"Jasmine and I broke up, coffee?" Harry asked again before walking down to the kitchen.

"Why did you break up?" Ginny asked following him.

"What's with all the questions," Harry said putting a fresh pot on.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny frowned sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools. Harry sighed in defeat before turning to look at Ginny; he leant against the worktop crossing his arms before his chest.

"It wasn't working between us so I decided to call it day," Harry explained.

"You ended it," Ginny frowned.

"Yes, there was nothing between us Gin; no connection," Harry shrugged.

"But you seemed happy together," Ginny questioned.

"Well I wasn't happy, what's the point in being involved in something that makes you miserable," Harry asked and Ginny wasn't sure if he was being rhetorical or not.

"So what does make you happy?" Ginny enquired.

"Not Jasmine that's for sure," Harry mumbled before pouring 2 coffees and adding some milk and sugar to Ginny's.

"Thanks," she said as he placed it in front of her.

"So what are you doing here so early?" Harry wondered.

"I had to come and talk to you about last night," she replied becoming very serious.

"Well what is there to talk about? We fucked and had a good time that's it," he shrugged.

"Harry I cheated on Alfie, what we did was unforgivable," Ginny said swallowing hard.

"So you two really are serious huh," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Yes Harry we are, I've been awake all night thinking it over and regretting it," Ginny said.

"I told you not to regret what we did last night, we'll just call it a farewell fuck," he smirked.

"I hate myself for what I've done to Alfie and all you can do is just stand there and smirk at me," Ginny snapped.

"Hey look I don't have any regrets or nothing to feel guilty about," Harry replied.

"Not now you don't," Ginny pointed out.

"I still wouldn't have cared," Harry said.

"You know you really are a heartless bastard at times," Ginny growled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So what did you really come here for Ginny? You knew I wouldn't have any qualms with what we did," Harry said narrowing his eyes

"I came to tell you what happened last night is never happening again," Ginny said.

"Oh right yeah and I've heard that one before, we both know if I wanted it right now it would happen and the blush on your face just proves my point," Harry said smugly.

"I'm being serious Harry I can't do it to Alfie, he's a good person," Ginny said looking down ashamed, "what would my parents say if they knew what I had done, what about my brothers and Hermione."

"It doesn't matter what they think Ginny it's your fucking life, stop trying to please everyone," Harry snapped and Ginny recoiled. He had to take a slow breath to calm himself; he couldn't believe himself how easily he had snapped at her.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you like that," he said moving away from the counter and moving towards her. Ginny stood and backed away from him,

"No it's fine," she whispered and Harry groaned when he realised she was crying.

"No it's not fine Gin, see you doing it again," he smiled before walking over and pulling her against his chest. She felt so secure in his arms, more so than when she was in Alfie's and that unsettled her. Harry had such a powerful hold over her and she suddenly felt sorry for any other man that tried to come into her life; no one would ever come close to Harry.

"I should go," she mumbled against his perfect chest and she felt him nod.

"Well please do stop by and see me anytime you want what with me being free and all again," he said as they pulled apart.

"Tell me the real reason why you left Jasmine," Ginny said, they were still very close to one another.

"I'm messed up what more can I say, I'm a lost cause," Harry sighed.

"I never thought you were a lost cause," Ginny replied.

"You're about the only person who thinks that," he smiled slightly.

"I really can't do this anymore," Ginny said.

"So is he the one?" Harry asked. Ginny tried to answer but faltered.

"You know there was a time when I was the one for you," Harry frowned.

"Yes but we all know where that ended," Ginny moaned.

"What if I asked you to leave him," Harry asked and Ginny looked at him in shock.

"Pardon?"

"Leave him Gin," Harry said placing his hands on her arms. Was he begging?

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…" but Harry trailed off not giving her a reason.

"You know for a second there I thought you were asking me to leave him for you," Ginny laughed whilst shaking her head.

"I wish I could say that but we both know…"

"I know Harry that ship has sailed. I would only leave Alfie on one condition," she sighed.

"I can't give you that condition," Harry said his voice filled with pain.

"Then why ask me to leave Alfie?" she questioned.

"I... I…" but he still couldn't bring himself to say it. He was so confused right now, he'd left Jasmine and now he wanted Ginny to leave Alfie. It wasn't like they were going to run off into the sunset together but at the same time he hated the fact Ginny was with Alfie.

"I think you need some time alone to think," Ginny said finally moving out of his grip.

"What's your take on all of this?" Harry asked desperate to here her opinion and to have her close to him a little while longer.

"Well the way I see it Harry you're not ready for the commitment and I am. At the moment all you want is a woman who's at your beck and call to satisfy your needs and nothing else. I need to know what it feels like to love someone and have them love me back, to _want _to spend the rest of their life with me. I want marriage and children and I'm not going to have any of that with you and you know what the worse thing is, you can't even see your stopping me from having all of that. And even _if_ and that's a very big if you did want those things with me, I'd only be worried you'd trade me in for a younger, more beautiful model than me some day," Ginny sighed.

"Why would anyone want to trade you in, your beautiful Gin," Harry whispered raising his right hand to touch her cheek.

"And now you have to go and say something like that," she said rolling her eyes but blushing. They stood looking at one another for a few seconds, the air was suddenly very tight between them and it took everything Ginny had in her too look away from him.

"The hardest thing I've ever had to do was get over you."

"Well then I guess I should be a good boy and tell you not to feel guilty for what you did last night and go and be with Alfie," Harry said.

"But what you really want to say is…"

"Stay here and fuck me forever," he smirked.

"But that's all it _would_ be, a fuck," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Ginny I…I…you know what just go before I make more of an idiot of myself," he said.

"Will you be okay?" Ginny asked walking out of the kitchen as Harry followed her.

"I'll be fine," Harry said but he knew he wouldn't be. Ginny opened the door and turned back to hug Harry.

"We'll still be friends right?" she asked against his shoulder.

"Always Gin," he said breathing in her scent. She stepped away and headed down the hall; Harry stood leant against the wall watching her go.

"Gin," he shouted as she was just about to turn the corner.

"Yeah," she said turning to look at him.

"What if I asked you to pick between me and him," he asked, Ginny looked taken aback by his question but answered him anyway.

"It would be you every time Harry…no question, but why does it even matter," she said sadly before disappearing round the corner and out of sight.

"God dam it Potter, you have to sort your life out," Harry said to himself as he closed the door with a slam. He cursed when he realised he already missed Ginny and tried to ignore the ache in his stomach. This just wouldn't do anymore. He could either go back to a different girl each night and endless alcohol consumption or, accept what he already knew and settle down. His heart had made its decision and now it was time to make up his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, hope you like the chapter. Thanks to all of your reviews, if you haven't already reviewed please do.

Ahhhhh, at last Harry is getting it :-)


	20. Talks with Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Talks with Hermione**

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you," Alfie said as Ginny walked into his flat later that night.

"Hey," she replied avoiding his eyes.

"How have you been? Good day off?" Alfie asked.

"Yes it was okay thanks, how was your day?" Ginny returned as Alfie kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay, better now your here," he smiled. Ginny smiled also but it didn't quite reach her eyes. They walked down the small hallway and into Alfie's living room. Ginny inwardly groaned when she walked in; Alfie had lit small tea light candles all around his living room. The flames were flickering across his walls giving the room an eerie feeling but at the same time warmth. There was a bunch of red roses laid across his coffee table which he picked up and gave to her once he knew she had noticed them.

"These are for you," Alfie blushed.

"Alfie you really shouldn't have done all of this," Ginny said feeling even worse now.

"But I wanted to, your worth it Gin. I know we've only been together a short time but I really like you" Alfie smiled as he took her in his arms.

"Well thank you, it's really nice," Ginny mumbled against his chest. She tried to force the image of Harry's arms wrapped around her earlier that morning in his kitchen but failed miserably.

"I have another surprise for you," Alfie said now looking down at her, "this way." He led her into his dining room where more candles were lit around the dining table. He had set the table for 2 with a bottle of champagne resting in a bucket of ice in the middle.

"I made dinner too," he beamed as she took it all in.

"Wow…I'm not really sure what to say, I just thought we were going to get a takeaway," Ginny said trying to smile but failed.

"Just say thank you Alfie and enjoy yourself," he replied.

"Thank you Alfie," she sighed before taking her coat off. Alfie took it along with her bag and disappeared out of the room.

"Take a seat, dinners ready," he called from the kitchen. Thinking she really couldn't go through with all of this she sat slowly at the table. She could always feign sickness but was sure Alfie would keep her with him until she was better. Maybe she could use her mother's recent collapse as an excuse and claim she was needed at the Burrow…

"Here you go," Alfie said placing a bowl of leek and potato soup before her. She jumped slightly at his words apparently too deep in thought to hear him return.

"Thanks," she mumbled picking up her spoon.

"Before we start lets make a toast," Alfie suggested pouring 2 glasses of champagne. He handed one to Ginny and sat opposite her,

"To the beginning of something wonderful," he toasted and Ginny smiled faintly as they touched their glasses together. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"So did you get up to anything good last night?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat eating lunch the next day in the St. Mungos staff canteen.

"I went to Alfie's," Ginny replied. She was playing with her food and avoiding Hermione's now concerned eyes.

"Oh, what did you do together?" Hermione asked.

"Alfie did a whole romantic meal thing, candles…roses…" Ginny's voice was flat as she thought back to the night before.

"Well that was nice of him," Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded also.

"What's going on Gin?" Hermione questioned through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Ginny said finally looking at Hermione.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said.

"I'm just a little tired and worried about mum still," Ginny lied.

"But your mother is going to be fine; she has all of her children and husband waiting hand and foot on her," Hermione said, "your hiding something from me."

"No I'm not," Ginny snapped.

"Yes you are, tell me what it is," Hermione pushed.

"You'll be ashamed of me," Ginny mumbled moving her stare down to her half eaten lunch again.

"Ginny we've known one another for more than a decade; do you really think I'll judge you?" Hermione asked moving her hand and placing it on top of Ginny's.

"Okay but you won't like me that's for sure," Ginny sighed lifting her gaze back up, "I slept with Harry."

"And? What's new there, you were always sleeping with Harry," Hermione frowned.

"2 nights ago Hermione," Ginny said, "and Jasmine was in the next room." Hermione didn't speak or move for so long that Ginny wondered if she had turned to stone.

"See I told you, you wouldn't like me," Ginny sighed again.

"But what about Alfie?" Hermione finally asked.

"He doesn't know and I feel awful for what I've done," Ginny moaned.

"And Jasmine was in the next room," Hermione said suddenly shocked.

"Yes she was drunk and passed out in Harry's bed," Ginny explained, she knew she was blushing madly.

"And Harry…"

"Was drunk and I'm as much to blame in all of this as he is," Ginny said.

"How could you have sex with him whilst his girlfriend was in the next room, she could have walked in on you," Hermione scolded

"I know, there not together anymore," Ginny replied.

"Who aren't?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Jasmine, he broke up with her yesterday morning," Ginny explained.

"You stayed the night too?" Hermione asked with round eyes.

"No, I went to talk to Harry about the night before and he had just broke up with her," Ginny answered.

"Why?"

"Well he said there was no connection… we had this chat actually and he was acting really weird," Ginny frowned.

"Why, what was he saying?" Hermione questioned.

"First he was asking me to leave Alfie, and then he was asking me what I thought was going on in our friendship and why we couldn't make a relationship work. Then he asked me if I had to pick between him and Alfie who would it be," Ginny said.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I would choose him every time," Ginny blushed.

"And how did Harry react to that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I left before I could see his face," Ginny replied.

"So let me get this straight, you and Harry slept together 2 nights ago in his apartment whilst Jasmine was in the next room. Then the following morning Harry dumps Jasmine and starts firing questions at you about a him and a relationship, and you're now battling yourself with regret over Aflie…" Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"Don't you think its strange Harry was asking you all of those questions," Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do but I'm not sure what he's trying to get at, we agreed nothing was going to happen between us," Ginny shrugged.

"Tell me everything you and Harry said to one another," Hermione said. Ginny spent the next 10 minutes relaying the conversation between her and Harry the previous morning. Hermione nodded in all the right places all the while frowning.

"So why did you go to Harry's in the first place the night you slept with him?" Hermione asked when Ginny had finished.

"Because Charlie owed Harry some money from the Ron's stag night," Ginny answered.

"And he just started…"

"Yes we were in his living room and he came over to me and started doing things to me that should be made illegal," Ginny said shaking her head.

"How could you let him do that to you when you're with Aflie?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione he just has this hold over me," Ginny defended weakly.

"And so for the rest of your relationship with Aflie you're going to just keep randomly sleeping with Harry?"

"God you're making me feel awful Hermione," Ginny groaned as she let her forehead hit the table.

"Well there's no use sugar coating it Ginny, what you did wasn't very nice…to Aflie _and _Jasmine," Hermione sighed.

"Do you hate me?" Ginny asked, her voice muffled by the table.

"No I don't hate you Gin, I could never hate you but that doesn't mean I agree with what you did," Hermione replied.

"I was so worried about telling you but I had to tell someone," Ginny said as she raised her head again.

"Never be afraid to tell me anything," Hermione said with sincerity.

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I think there's definitely something strange going on with Harry, why would he be questioning you like that?" Hermione wondered.

"You know what the sad thing is Hermione, I still love him…more than he'll ever know," Ginny sighed.

"I know you do Gin…I know," Hermione said resting her hand on top of Ginny's again.

* * *

"Can you believe they have us training late again tonight," Ron grumbled to Harry during a lecture in the afternoon.

"I know," Harry nodded also glum.

"And to think Hermione finishes in 10 minutes," Ron sighed.

"I thought their shifts ran 8 till 8," Harry frowned, the lecturer continued to drone on oblivious to their conversation.

"It normally does but Hermione had a few hours to take back…lucky thing," Ron said.

"God how much does he need to drone on about group defences," Harry said fidgeting slightly.

"I know he could put Binns to shame," Ron agreed.

"I doubt it," Harry replied now distracted.

"What's with you anyway, you normally love the lectures for sleep catch up," Ron smirked.

"I just want to get out on the field already," Harry groaned.

"Just over 5 minutes mate," Ron said checking his watch. Harry tuned the lecturer out and any other noise around him. His mind was dangerously leading to Ginny and he had thought enough about her yesterday and this morning. He kept coming to the same conclusion after thinking everything through. He was certain he couldn't give her what she wanted and even if he did, there was no certainty that she would welcome him with open arms after the way he had treated her.

"Harry," Ron shouted next to him. He sat up straight and looked around the now emptying room.

"Where did you drift of to?" Ron chuckled as they headed out of the room also.

"Erm no where," Harry lied. Ron shot him a knowing look.

"What's Hermione doing here?" Harry asked confused causing Ron to look away from him and frown. They walked over to her in the busy corridor where she was leant against the wall casually.

"Hey wifey, what brings you here?" Ron asked leaning down and kissing her.

"I came to see our best friend here," Hermione said turning to look at Harry who suddenly appeared very guilty.

"Oh," Ron pouted, "I thought you'd come to see me." But Hermione wasn't listening; she was staring at Harry accusingly.

"We need to talk and it can't wait," she said heading down the corridor to an empty training room. "Now Harry," she called over her shoulder when he didn't follow.

"What have you done?" Ron groaned.

"You don't want to know," Harry sighed moving in the direction of Hermione at last.

"You think I'm going to miss this," Ron snorted following them also.

Hermione was already sat at the small table in the room when they walked in, she didn't look very happy and Harry had an idea where this was going.

"Close the door Ron," she said. Harry sat opposite to Hermione and Ron beside.

"What's going on?" Ron frowned looking between his wife and best friend.

"Ron your not going to like this but your also Harry's best friend and your advice could be useful, _once_ you calmed down that is," Hermione replied.

"Does this have something to do with my sister?" Ron growled turning to Harry.

"She's told you hasn't she," Harry sighed.

"How could you lead her on like this Harry?" Hermione asked as her hand hit the table causing both Ron and Harry to jump.

"Calm down darling, we have a baby to be thinking about don't forget," Ron said.

"I'm fine…well how could you?" Hermione asked.

"In what way did I lead her on?" Harry frowned.

"First you sleep with her," Hermione ignored Ron's groan and continued, "then you dump Jasmine and then you start filling her head with ideas about choosing between you and Aflie," Hermione scolded.

"Technically that's not leading her on Hermione," but Harry snapped his mouth shut when Hermione glared at him.

"Hang on you've dumped Jasmine?" Ron asked taking a little longer to keep up.

"Yes, we had no connection and I'm still a mess when all's said and done," Harry replied with a sigh.

"And you slept with my sister…again," Ron said now with raised eyebrows. Harry nodded.

"And what's this about making her choose?" Ron said grinding his teeth.

"Maybe Ron being here isn't such a good idea," Harry said genuinely looking worried.

"Oh no Harry you're not getting out of it that easily," Hermione smirked, "Ron's always turned a blind eye when it comes to you and Ginny...you've been lucky up until now. Do you know how hard it was for me not to call her other brothers, there patience is wearing thin also Harry but they've all enough on as it is with Molly at the moment."

"So has Ron," Harry tried to argue.

"Yes and so has Ginny. Why would you ask her to leave Alfie?" Hermione demanded to know.

"What," Ron nearly screamed, "you asked her to leave Alfie? What for?"

"I don't know… I was confused, I'd just broken up with Jasmine and I didn't know what I wanted," Harry replied shaking his head.

"Harry you can't keep fucking around with my sister like this, if you do then I'll be the one calling my brothers personally," Ron glared.

"Look I didn't ask for all of this," Harry yelled whilst standing and turning away from them.

"Ask for what?" Hermione said and it was the first time since they had entered the room that she sounded calm.

"I'm confused and I mean really confused," Harry admitted turning to look at them again.

"Do you love Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said quickly and even he realised it was an automatic response.

"Harry…do you?" Ron asked him with raised eye brows.

"No…yes…I mean I don't know," he said slumping back down into his chair and resting his head on the table just as Ginny had earlier.

"You know you really have Ginny confused. She's beating herself up over what she's done to Aflie, it's not fair Harry," Hermione chided.

"From what I remember she was the one who straddled…"

"Okay there's no need to go into details," Ron said disgusted. Harry groaned against the table.

"Harry have you thought it though," Hermione asked standing and walking around to him.

"Yes…it's all I _can _think about," he replied. Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder as comfort and Harry sighed deeply.

"And what have you decided?" Hermione wondered.

"That I really, really, _really _want to be able to tell Ginny I love her and spend the rest of my life with her but…"

"But what Harry? What's holding you back?" Ron inquired also appearing calmer. Harry raised his head to look at Ron,

"After the way I've treated her she deserves nothing more than to tell me to go to hell."

"If she really felt that she would have told you years ago," Ron smirked.

"I just can't bring myself to tell her, we will both always be doubting if I'm going to treat her like shit again. She deserves better than that… she deserves better then me," Harry moaned.

"Be that as it may Potter but when all is said and done Ginny loves you," Sirius said standing in the door way.

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked startled

"I've been stood outside the whole time, I saw the 3 of you come in," Sirius grinned.

"Is anyone else out there?"

"No just me, now listen here Harry you have some serious thinking to do…"

"I've already been thinking about it, for the last 36 hours to be exact," Harry said cutting Sirius off.

"Well you need to think some more then don't you. Harry you need to really think if a life with Ginny is what you want. If it isn't then tell her and I mean tell her straight no more messing around and if it is, then you have to gain her trust back and tell her you love her," Sirius counselled.

"I don't understand why I'm suddenly feeling this way," Harry moaned.

"Harry you've always felt this way, it's just taken Ginny seeing Aflie for you to realise it," Sirius smirked.

"I feel like I'm playing catch with you all," Harry told them.

"So what if it's take you a little longer to realise what we've all seen from the beginning," Ron said standing and walking round to his best friend, "but I will tell you one thing Harry, if you ever hurt my sister again I won't be held responsible for my actions," Ron said scowling down at him.

"Okay," Harry said swallowing loudly.

"Good, now you need to go and get your head sorted and I need to go and hit the gym," Ron teased lightly.

"Better a punch bag than you Harry," Hermione grinned.

"Do you hate me?" Harry asked her.

"No Harry I don't, but if you don't sort all of this out I will," Hermione answered before hugging him.

"Thanks," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Hands of the wife Potter," Ron smirked and Hermione took her hand that was placed on Harry's back and swatted Ron on the arm.

"Ouch," Ron complained rubbing the sore spot, he choose to ignore the sniggers coming from Harry and Sirius.

"Don't let Ginny settle for Aflie when she could have what she really wants with you," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear and he nodded.

"Come on Ron lets go challenge Remus to some weight lifting," Sirius grinned as he and Ron left the room.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said once they were gone.

"Anytime Harry," she said pulling away from him and smiling sadly, "I really do hope the 2 of you can work things out."

"Me too Hermione," Harry sighed returning the smile. This wasn't gong to be easy…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so here's the next chapter... Harry really needs to get his butt into gear now :-)

Thanks for all of the reviews... please review if you get the chance. Thank you xx


	21. Laying our cards out on the table

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Laying our cards out on the table**

"How are you feeling mum?" Ginny asked whilst helping Molly change into some fresh pyjamas.

"Oh I'm fine darling, don't you go worrying about me," Molly smiled.

"You do look better today," Ginny complimented.

"And do you know what's making me even better," Molly began, "having all of my children here for dinner."

"Well it is family night," Ginny smiled. She could hear her brothers reeking havoc in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't go holding out for anything great for dinner," Ginny smirked.

"It's the thought that counts and it's nice that your brothers want to give you a rest also," Molly said.

"I know… right that's you changed," Ginny said as she buttoned up Molly's flannel top.

"Is your father home?" Molly asked.

"Yes he got back about 15 minutes ago; he'll be up soon to change. I think he's trying to supervise the boys," Ginny grimaced.

Downstairs in the kitchen it was Molly's worst nightmare. Fred and George were using their wands to float the cutlery to the table which meant everyone else was ducking in fear from a fork in the eye. Bill and Percy were keeping an eye on the stove whilst Ron dried a few pots. Charlie had decided to supervise along with Arthur but was currently under an attack from the potato peeler.

"Fred will you stop that," Charlie said through gritted teeth as it hit him in the head for the 7th time.

"Stop what?" Fred asked innocently causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

"Right I think you all have everything under control, I'm going to go change and help Ginny get your mother downstairs," Arthur said as he stood from the table. There was a firm knock on the back door and they all stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at it. Arthur took the initiative and walked over to open it,

"Harry, what a surprise."

"Er hi Mr. Weasley is Ginny here?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his left hand.

"Sure, come on in and Harry how many times do I have to tell you… call me Arthur."

"Thanks Arthur," Harry said stepping in. The air was now very tense as 6 pairs of eyes laid on him.

"Hi guys," Harry said looking at all of the Weasley brothers individually. There was a low murmur from them and Harry swallowed hard.

"I'll just go get Ginny," Arthur smiled before setting of in the direction if the stairs.

"What do you want to see Ginny for?" Bill asked accusingly.

"I need to talk to her about something," Harry answered and for the first time since he had met the Weasleys he was frightened to be around them.

"Would this having anything to do with what you spoke to Ron about yesterday?" George asked. Harry turned to look at Ron who was avoiding his eyes and blushing madly.

"You told them?" Harry asked.

"Only the minor details," Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Like?" Harry pushed.

"Just that you had a chat with Ginny about Alfie and that you had spilt up with Jasmine," Ron shrugged but Harry knew he had told them more.

"Well then yes, this does have something to do with that," Harry sighed and he realised that Arthur hadn't left the room yet clearly feeling the tension also.

"Are you going to hurt her again?" Percy asked and Harry swore they were having the time of lives threatening him like this.

'Well do you blame them for protecting her, you have treated her like shit,' Harry thought to himself.

"No I'm not," Harry said.

"Tell me Harry what sort of person sleeps with someone when their girlfriend is in the next room?" Charlie asked with a smirk. So Ron had indulged them in more than they needed to know.

"Him," Percy growled before launching across the kitchen and punching Harry square in the jaw. There was a moment of utter chaos… Harry had fell against the wall clutching his throbbing jaw whilst Fred, Ron and Bill tried to hold Percy back. Arthur was suddenly between Percy and Harry whilst Charlie tried to move Harry's hand away to inspect the damage. George however, was stood in exactly the same spot with his mouth hung open.

"What did you do that for Perce we were just having a fun with him," Fred shouted over Percy's yells to be released.

"Yeah what in the name of Merlin did you do that for?" Ron countered.

"He had it coming," Percy shouted still trying to free himself.

"Let me look at your jaw Harry," Charlie said.

"No," Harry whined, he knew he deserved that and was surprised it hadn't happened earlier than tonight. There was a sudden thundering of footsteps coming down the stairs and everyone froze as Ginny walked into the kitchen. She took in the scene before her and groaned.

"What's up with him?" she asked nodding towards the George. Percy seemed to snap out of it first and replied,

"He's in shock I think."

"And him?" Ginny asked nodding towards Harry.

"I hit him," Percy spoke again.

"_You _hit Harry," Ginny said as she walked over and stood before Harry. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Harry mumbled against his hand.

"He won't let me look at it," Charlie frowned.

"All of you sit," Ginny ordered and they complied, they really didn't want to annoy Ginny anymore than what she already was right now.

"Harry come and sit down and let me look at it," Ginny said leading him over and seating him at the table.

"Owww," Harry groaned when she finally managed to remove his hand and touch the now bruising skin along his jaw.

"It's not broken," Ginny mumbled before grabbing an old tea towel and putting some ice in it. She placed it against Harry's jaw and he winced,

"Aren't you going to use magic to heal it?" Harry asked.

"No, there's a reason you rattled Percy's cage I think the least you can do is take it like a man," Ginny smirked causing Bill and Charlie to snigger.

"Right is someone going to tell me what happened?" Ginny asked looking at her brothers. George had come to a little now and was staring between Percy and Harry with raised eye brows.

"Harry arrived and said he needed to talk to you and we were asking him a few questions about some recent events," Ron explained, "and then Percy just kind of flipped and punched Harry in the jaw."

"There was no need to hit him Perce," George said finally speaking.

"Well none of you were going to and Harry's had enough patience from us. It's about time he knew he can't push the boundaries anymore and treat Ginny with no respect," Percy lectured.

"That's what I came to talk to Ginny about, I need to explain some things to her," Harry said.

"Where's dad gone?" Ron suddenly asked

"Upstairs to calm mum, she's having kittens up there," Ginny replied, "you boys need to learn how to control your tempers and realise that we have a mother upstairs who needs rest, not stress."

"Sorry," they all mumbled.

"Harry do you have anything to say?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… sorry for the way I have treated your sister and for the way I've treated all of you. I've come here tonight to try and set a few things straight if you'll let me," Harry said.

"Percy?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but you deserved it," he added under his breath.

"Right is that everything cleared up," Ginny inquired and they all nodded glumly.

"Harry we can talk in the snug. You lot get dinner finished off, mum will be down in a minute," Ginny said as Harry followed her in to the snug. She closed the door behind her and they sat next to one another awkwardly on the small sofa.

"Are you okay?" she asked reaching up and touching his hand that was holding the make do ice pack.

"Yes, I deserved it Gin," he replied.

"So you came here for…" she trailed off encouraging him to talk. He let out a long sigh and looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Ginny I think I need to apologise," he began.

"What for?"

"For the way I've treated you over the years. What kind of man uses his best friend for sex and then thinks its acceptable to talk to her like crap all the while too. It's no wonder my parents kicked me out; I've been dwelling over something that happened a long while ago. When I killed Voldemort I was doing it to make a better future for the entire magical world but somehow along the way I lost myself. And you were the one thing that would make me feel alive on my darkest days…I craved you and I couldn't understand why. Of course everyone else around us seemed to know how I felt but me and all the while you had your cards laid out on the table for me to see. I've been so blind Gin, I thought that different woman and drinking would help me forget about you but it didn't. Only when I saw you with Alfie did it make me realise what I had been denying for so long," Harry breathed. Ginny was looking at him with her mouth slightly open.

"And what was that?" she finally asked swallowing hard.

"I'm in love with you Ginny… I always have been and I always will be. I know you have the right to tell me to leave you alone and I deserve it but I just needed to lay my cards out on the table too. You're the one Gin," he murmured. Ginny just stared at him with silent tears falling down her face.

"Why… why have you changed your mind about me? What makes you think I can ever trust you again?" she asked

"That's just it you might never trust me again but I'm willing spend the rest of my life gaining that trust back and making it up to you. Marriage… children… everything," he told her.

"Harry this is too much," Ginny said standing and turning away from him.

"I know and I'm sorry I kind of just came out of the blue with it all at you but I just had to tell you," Harry replied standing also.

"I need time to think, I have Alfie in my life now," Ginny said turning to look at him.

"I'm not asking you to choose… I just want you to know your options are. I love you Ginny and whatever you decide I'll always love you," Harry sighed.

"Harry this does sound like an ultimatum. Did you think that I would fall straight back into your arms after you told me that you loved me?" Ginny asked.

"No… I didn't," Harry said shaking his head.

"Look I think you better go," Ginny advised and Harry nodded. He turned to leave and opened the door.

"Why couldn't you have realised all of this earlier," Ginny asked causing him to stop. He turned slowly to look at her sad eyes,

"Because I didn't want to admit that I needed you but I do. It's taken me a long while to get here Gin and now there's no turning back for me. Whatever you want I will respect, even if it's not me," Harry confessed before closing the door behind him.

Ginny slumped to the sofa and laid her head in her hands before letting out a choked sob. She cried with everything she had whilst relaying Harry's words over and over in her mind. She wanted so desperately to run after him and never let him ago but he had left her broken. She would always be waiting for the day he would slip up again; for him to realise he had made the biggest mistake in loving her. Alfie of course was always going to be the safer, more reasonable option and although she had promised never to make an ultimatum between the 2, her decision had already been made.

"Gin are you okay?" Ron said poking his head round the corner of the door. She nodded against her hands and felt him sit beside her on the sofa.

"He's really serious about all of this, he told me so himself," Ron sighed whilst placing his arm around her small shoulders.

"I can't trust him Ron…"

"I know Gin but there's no use denying how you really feel about him in all of this," Ron replied.

"I have so many questions for him," Ginny said raising her head to look at him.

"Then take it slow and get him to answer all of your questions, it's the least he can do for you," Ron said.

"This is even harder when I know how desperately everyone wants us to be together," Ginny moaned.

"No ones going to hate you if you decide you can't be with Harry, it's none of our business anyway," Ron smiled.

"You made it your business back in the kitchen," Ginny reminded him.

"Yeah well Percy shocked us all on that one," Ron said amazed. They looked at one another and burst out laughing at the thought of perfect Percy hitting someone.

"That's what I like to hear, you make us all very happy when your happy," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Ginny mumbled as she pulled him into a hug.

"No worries. Just do me a favour and don't go telling any of the others how soft I'm being, I have a reputation to uphold," Ron grinned as they pulled apart. Ginny rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head.

"Come on lets go eat, I'm starving," he announced.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so here's the next chapter... at least Harry has finally told her :-) Ginny has many questions for him in the next chapter and wants some explainations.

Thanks for all of your great reviews... please review if you already haven't xx


	22. The first promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The first promise**

Ginny didn't sleep much at all that night; her mind was whirling with thoughts of Harry. She got out of bed so many times that she decided to give it up as a bad job just as the clock turned 6am. She dressed quickly and ran a brush though her hair before grabbing her keys, she gave her self a once over in the mirror before apparating to a small apartment block a few miles away.

"You can do this Ginny," she told her self as she by passed the lifts and climbed the stairs 2 at a time. Once she reached flat 21 she hesitated before knocking loudly on the large wooden door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again and was greeted by a very disgruntled Alfie.

"Sup Gin?" he asked through a yawn.

"We need to talk, can I come in?" she asked and he nodded with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's sit down for a minute," Ginny suggested and she could see Alfie growing more concerned by the second. They sat on his large sofa and Ginny struggled to find the right words to start with.

"Ginny you're beginning to frighten me, what's going on?" he asked.

"AlfieI'msosorrybutIcan'tseeyouanymore," Ginny said in a rush.

"Sorry?" he frowned. She took a deep breath and tried again,

"Alfie I'm so sorry but I can't see you anymore."

"Oh, I thought that's what you had said," he mumbled, "and you woke me at 6 in the morning to tell me this."

"I know it's early but I had to tell you now," she confessed.

"Why couldn't it wait until later?" he questioned.

"Because I've been up all night thinking it over," she replied.

"And what have you been thinking about all night?"

"That you're the most amazing man but I can't see it working out between us," she sighed.

"Well that's a contradiction if I ever heard one," he said shaking his head, "does this have anything to do with Harry by any chance?" Ginny looked guilty and Alfie nodded slowly.

"Harry and I have an immense amount of history together and I wish I could change the way I feel but I can't," Ginny confessed looking down at her shoes.

"You know I knew right from the minute I met you how much he meant to you… just from a flashing tiara," he laughed but it sounded hollow.

"I'm sorry I've wasted your time," she apologised.

"Are you getting back together with him?" Alfie asked.

"That's something I've not decided yet but leading you on whilst I make that decision is not something I'm willing to do," she answered.

"I'm not sure if it's because I'm still half asleep or because I kind of knew this was coming but I'm not mad with you Ginny. I just wish I could have been enough for you," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," Ginny offered feebly.

"But I will warn you if I bump into Harry I won't be able to hold my tongue. I never said anything because of you," he said.

"I wish you could have been angrier with me, it's what I deserve. You're such a nice person Alfie," Ginny sighed.

"Just don't let him hurt you Ginny, that's all I ask," he said before they hugged briefly.

"So where are you going now?" he asked as they approached the door.

"I'm not sure, I still have a lot of thinking to do," Ginny replied. She said her goodbyes and left feeling worse than she did before seeing Alfie; he was such a good person but she couldn't change the way she felt towards Harry.

"You must have some hope in Harry," she mumbled to herself as she apparated back to her flat. She was right, why else would she have left Alfie? Hadn't she told Harry the other morning that she would only leave Alfie on one condition, which Harry was now accepting and telling her he was ready.

She filled the kettle up with fresh water and flipped the switch to on. She drummed her fingers against the kitchen work top whilst waiting for it to boil. Deciding that it was a long shot that he would be awake, she grabbed her phone and text Harry.

_Can you come over? We need to talk…_

She clicked the send button and set her phone down whilst she made her cup of tea. She jumped slightly when her phone buzzed not only 30 seconds later. She flipped open her phone and read the short reply..

_Sure, will be there in 10 x_

Ginny was suddenly panicked; although she had been up all night thinking of what she would say to Harry, she now felt very unprepared for their chat. She made a tea for him also and set them both down on the kitchen table before walking down and opening the door at his knock.

"Hi," Harry said softly as Ginny stepped to one side to let him in. He was looking slightly wary of what she would say.

"Come through to the kitchen, I've made you a drink," she said as he followed her in. They sat at the small table facing one another in silence for a few moments.

"Sorry I text you so early," she said.

"No it's not a problem, I was up anyway… couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Do you have training?" she asked.

"Haven't got to be there until dinner, do you have work?" he returned.

"No I'm going over to the Burrow again later to help out," she answered with a sigh. Harry nodded before taking another sip of his tea.

"So I thought maybe we could talk… you know about what you said last night," Ginny began.

"What do you want to know?" he inquired.

"Tell me what's made you change your mind all of a sudden, start back from the beginning," Ginny prompted. He thought for a second before speaking,

"Okay well from what I remember when things turned a little sour between us around Ron's stag night, I was annoyed that you weren't playing into my hands any longer. When I had to choose what you would wear for the night I had already decided I needed something to get my own back. You know what sort of person I am Gin; I hate anyone who plays me at my own game." Harry smirked. "I'm so stubborn when I want to be and I was convinced you would crack before me, but you didn't. Instead you met Alfie and invited him to the wedding along with Jake and then I was really mad and I couldn't understand why. Looking back now I was insanely jealous and I was the one who cracked by taking you into the living room at the Burrow the day of wedding, and trying it on with you. Then you refused and left with Alfie and I was left with Jasmine, who by the way I thought would be a good distraction for me but wasn't.

You came to the flat warming and again I was jealous that you were moving on with Alfie. But the next day you clung to me the whole time whilst we were in St. Mungos with your mum. You never left my side and I never left yours. I felt a sudden urgency to take you in my arms and never let go whenever you would look at me with those beautiful brown eyes of yours. Then I went home that night and Jasmine had opened the last of the flat warming presents, I was over whelmed with the gift you had given me and that's when I knew I could be no longer denial.

You came over the next night and I couldn't resist you any longer, but what surprised me the most it that you wanted it too. You had Alfie and yet there you were kissing me back with everything you had. It's one of the reasons why I didn't want you to regret anything, the other being that I was so selfish in wanting you all to myself. I knew I had to split up with Jasmine after that, it wasn't fair to her to come second to you. And _then_ I was worried I had blown it after we had that chat in my kitchen, I know I must have been giving you mixed signals. When I asked you to leave Alfie I meant it and when I asked you who you would choose I wanted to tell you to make that decision.

I confessed to Hermione and Ron…unwillingly," he added with a smile, "about how I really felt for you. But I knew from then how hard this was going to be. I've already messed up our friendship and now I was going to come to you and ask you to be mine forever and I yours. There's a lot of healing that needs to be done individually and together. We need to build our friendship back together…"

"But what about the drinking Harry," Ginny cut him off.

"I've decided I'm going to get some help, my Dad was right I need it," he replied.

"And a different girl each night?"

"Gin I never had a girl each night, yes I admit I did see a few women but it's not as bad as everyone makes out. And didn't I tell you a while back I was only seeing you for sex for sometime, well that was also true," Harry explained.

"Actually it wasn't, I caught you and Jasmine in your room together remember," Ginny said.

"I…er…"

"See you lied to me Harry, how am I meant to ever trust you again when all you've ever done is lie," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Alright well Jasmine was the only other girl and that only really started up a couple of weeks before you caught us," Harry admitted whilst holding his hands up.

"See even when you were just sleeping with me you needed someone else to satisfy you as well, it's like I wasn't enough for you" Ginny scorned.

"Never say that Ginny, you wouldn't believe how it feels to me when we sleep together…"

"Then why did you have to go and sleep with Jasmine as well," she asked.

"Because don't you see, I wanted to hurt you," Harry replied.

"But we were getting on so well when I caught the 2 of you in bed together, it doesn't make sense," she sighed.

"Ginny to me our relationship only ever worked when we were at each others throats. You'd get angry and so would I and the sex was out of this world and before you say it no that's not the only thing that matters to me. It felt so strange to me when we were getting along and I was silently waiting for one of us to slip up," Harry answered.

"So right now tell me that your being 100% honest when you say your in love with me, look me in the eye and tell me," she said leaning over the table slightly.

"Ginny this isn't some trick; I'm not going to go back on my word in a year's time or even 60 years. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said with passion.

"You know your mother was right," Ginny said after a few long moments between them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"She told me a while ago that the only way to make you realise that you loved me was to start seeing another man," Ginny smirked.

"Did she now," Harry said through narrowed eyes, "I'll be having words with her later."

"She was right though wasn't she," Ginny said. Harry sighed in defeat,

"Yes she was. Nothing made me more crazier than the thought of you being with him and not me. That he was the one who got to hold you in his arms at night and kiss you when you look absolutely divine first thing in the morning," he smiled. "You know these feelings are all quite new to me, although they were always there; accepting them at last is quite liberating."

"We've wasted so many years Harry," Ginny smiled sadly, "I hated the way everyone knew I was hopelessly in love with you and that I let you treat me the way you did. But I let you do all of things because of the way I feel for you.."

"And I only did those things because I too knew how you felt and knew you would do anything for me," Harry confessed. There was another long silence and Harry wondered if she was coming to some sort of conclusion on the matter.

"Your right Harry, its going to take a long while to heal and for you to do some changing in all of this. I'm not saying that eventually we will end up together because I can't promise that, but I am saying lets start all over again and try and re build our friendship first. No rushing lets just take it steady, if we only come out of this as best friends again then at least we will still have something," Ginny nodded.

"I think I can live with that but what about Alfie?" Harry asked

"I've already been to see him this morning, I've ended things with him," Ginny said and Harry couldn't stop the smile that took over his face.

"This doesn't mean I left him for you, it just means it was the right decision I had to make," Ginny explained.

"I know and I am sorry things didn't work out between the 2 of you," Harry said.

"No your not," Ginny smiled, "so can you do this for me Harry, can you take things steady and get help…"

"I'll do whatever it takes Gin I promise," Harry said moving his hand across the table and laying it on top of Ginny's.

"This is the first promise your making to me, please don't break it," Ginny requested.

"I won't," he promised again.

"I still have a lot of thinking to do Harry, I have to take in everything you've told me today and no doubt there will be more questions for you when I'm ready," Ginny told him.

"That's fine. I'll be willing to answer them whenever your ready," Harry replied. They finished the last of their teas in silence and Ginny walked Harry to the door a few minutes later.

"This doesn't mean your forgiven Harry, you're a long way from that. And also I'm not going to be easy on you in all of this, it will make your fight harder," Ginny said as she opened the door.

"Well you're worth it," he whispered before kissing her on the cheek and disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

After a long afternoon of training Harry really wasn't in the mood for his first AA meeting, but he'd made a promise and was determined to keep it. So when he walked into the small room with a circle of chairs in the centre he wondered briefly if he really did have an alcohol problem. All of the seats were taken except for one which Harry presumed was for him. Most of the other people had the sweats, dark circles under their eyes and pale skin.

"Ah you must be Harry, nice of you to come along," a man with long brown hair and blue eyes said. Harry nodded slowly.

"Well take a seat Harry; I'm Brendan your AA guide."

Harry took a seat and avoided the eyes that were now on him. He had decided to come to a Muggle meeting so that there was less chance of him being recognised.

"So let's go round the circle and introduce ourselves, I'll start. Hi everyone I'm Brendan and I've been a recovering alcoholic for 5 years now," he said as everyone clapped.

"Hi everyone I'm Lee and I'm an alcoholic, this is my first meeting today. I'm here because I want to change for my wife and children's sake and of course for my own."

3 more people introduced themselves and then the man to Harry's right spoke. Harry looked and had to do a double take. The man was dressed head to toe in leather which included a gimp mask and whip to match. He looked completely out of place and Harry had to put his left fist in his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Er well I'm Marcus and I'm addicted to sex…" the man began, "I just can't get enough of it… any where, any way, any one…"

"Marcus I think maybe you have the wrong meeting, this is the AA not sex addicts," Brendan explained as some of the others sniggered.

"Oh well can I stay anyway?" Marcus asked eyeing the man to Harry's left through the tiny eye holes of his gimp mask. 5 minutes later and he was taken to the right meeting so all eyes turned to Harry.

"Hi everyone my names Harry and I'm an alcoholic. I'm here because I want to change my life for someone special," he blushed. The rest were introduced and so the meeting could really begin.

"So let's start with… Harry," Brendan said with an encouraging smile. "Tell us how much you usually drink and the reasons why?"

"Well," Harry began, "I tend to drink nearly every day if I get the chance and I don't just stop after a couple. Some days it can be as early as 8am when I have my first drink and others as late as 11pm. I drink to the numb the pain."

"What causes the pain?" Brendan asked and Harry shrugged, he couldn't go into detail now could he. They would all think he was making it up.

"The pain of seeing all those around me being so happy, there all moving forward and I'm not," Harry sighed, well it was partly true.

"I see, this is a common difficulty for most people with a drink problem Harry," Brendan nodded with understanding. "When was the last time you had a drink?"

"Yesterday," Harry replied.

"Well Harry that was your last drink, we're hear to help you overcome your addiction. It's not going to be easy but the end results will be worth it," Brendan smiled. "So is this someone special a current girlfriend, wife…"

"Neither, although I have confessed my feelings to her recently," Harry said.

"Good for you and you've done the hardest thing so far and admitted you need help, now it's time to get you that help…"

Harry returned home and hour later feeling exhausted, after a long afternoon of training and then an hour of talking about his feelings he was ready for bed. He'd only been in his apartment for 5 minutes when there was a knock at his door; he wanted to ignore who ever it was but found himself walking over to the door regardless. When he opened his door he was met by his parents smiling brightly.

"Hey," Harry said through a yawn.

"Hello darling, thought we'd pop by and see how you were getting on," Lily said before stepping in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you both," Harry replied as James walked in also, "come through to the living room, do you want a drink?"

"2 coffees would be lovely thanks," Lily said sitting on the sofa next to James.

"Sure," Harry smiled before going into the kitchen and making 3 fresh coffees; he definitely needed one.

"So how have you been?" Lily asked as Harry sat opposite them on the other sofa.

"Okay thanks and you?" Harry returned. He had to duck his head when he had a sudden flash back of him sat where Lily was and Ginny writhing on top of him. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Good, it's so quiet without you around at home," Lily confessed with a sad smile.

"I was actually going to come and see you tomorrow night," Harry said.

"Come for dinner," James offered and Harry nodded.

"So we have to admit we heard what happened between you and Ginny," Lily grinned sheepishly. Ah so this was why they were here, he should have guessed.

"Which part?" he asked dryly.

"All of it, we're very proud of you for admitting your feelings to her Harry," James smiled.

"We're not together though, you know that don't you," Harry asked.

"Yes we know that but don't worry Ginny will come round," Lily said.

"Well you can't be certain of that," Harry corrected. Lily looked slightly disappointed at this and Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Look Ginny has a lot to consider right now and she doesn't need any added pressure…"

"We're not adding pressure," James cut in.

"But everyone knows what's happened, I couldn't walk through the Ministry today with out everyone giving me knowing looks," Harry sighed.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks Harry, it's what you and Ginny feel," James said.

"But everyone has to accept including the 2 of you that there is a possibly Ginny and I will never be together, I may have already of blown it," Harry moaned.

"Have a little hope Harry, Ginny will make the right decision in the end," Lily said confidently. Harry did roll his eyes this time and decided not to argue with his parents. He knew this would happen however, everyone would think that now because he had finally admitted his feelings to Ginny that they would be together, if only it were that simple. Ginny was right this was going to be hard and having everyone else knowing and trying to get involved was only going to make it worse. They managed to make it through the next couple of hours without talking about Ginny again and when Harry waved them off, he was more than looking forward to getting some sleep. He closed the door and jumped slightly when his phone buzzed once; he pulled it out of his pocket and opened the message.

_Fancy a drink tomorrow night…_

Well this was some sort of progress even if it was only a drink and as Harry replied he couldn't help but feel a little optimistic.

_Sure red, will pick you up at 7:30 x_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey so first I want to thank you all for the great reviews, thanks for the taking the time out and voicing your opinions. If you haven't already reviewed please do so.

Hope you like this new chapter... I'm glad Harry has finally opened up and told Ginny everything, I think deep down it's what she needed to here.

Next chapter up soon xx


	23. Me and my big mouth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Me and my big mouth**

"I'm early I know," Harry smiled as Ginny opened the door to him the following evening.

"It's okay I'm nearly ready," Ginny replied.

"You look… wow Gin…" Harry trailed as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," she blushed. She was wearing dark jeans with black knee length boots over them and a simple purple fitted t-shirt that cut into a low v-neck. She couldn't really see why he would think she looked so good but decided to take his compliment with out arguement. Her hair was down and straight for a change and she had decided on smoky eyes with the tiniest amount of blusher to emphasise her already prominent cheek bones.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she nodded impressed. Harry of course was in his usual trade mark jeans, t-shirt, jacket and converse trainers but he always managed to pull it off and look sexy.

"I just need to go grab my jacket and I'm ready," she said before disappearing down into her bedroom and returning a few seconds later.

"Where would you like to go"? Harry asked.

"Surprise me," Ginny smiled.

They ended up in a quiet pub only a few minutes from Harry's apartment which he had stumbled upon recently. Harry ordered and paid for 2 drinks and joined Ginny a couple of minute's later in one of the many little alcoves the pub held.

"Here we go a wine for you and a coke for me," Harry smirked whilst sitting next to her.

"Harry I don't really feel comfortable drinking in front of you when your not," Ginny frowned.

"It's not a problem Gin I really don't mind," Harry shrugged although he had to admit the smell of Ginny's wine was tempting him.

"So how did your first meeting go?" Ginny asked after taking a sip of her wine and placing it on the table.

"It was okay thanks, there are 11 other people that go too and some of them are new like me and others have been going for a while," Harry replied.

"Well I'm glad you're going Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Me too, it's not going to be easy I know but I think I can do it. There's this one guy who's been going on and off for 7 years, he keeps giving up then starting again… I definitely don't want to be like him. They've asked me to go and have some tests done though…"

"What for?" Ginny asked looking slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Gin it's just to see how much alcohol is in my system and to check a couple of my vital organs. They ask everyone to go so that they get some sort of understanding about how much alcohol's affected their body. You go back every couple of months and see if anything's changed, it's kind of an incentive thing I think," Harry explained.

"So are you going to go?"

"Yes I am, I've booked for next Monday at lunch," Harry said.

"I hope everything alright," Ginny frowned.

"I'm sure it will be Gin, I mean I know I have a problem but some of the others there have a bigger problem than I do. There's this other guy who every so often takes a swig from a hip flask when he thinks no one else is looking, Brendan's on to him though."

"Brendan?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah he's like the guide at our meetings, he's been on the wagon for 5 years now," Harry answered.

"Well that's a good example," Ginny nodded obviously impressed with the man who was going to try and help Harry.

"So enough about me, how's your mum?" he wondered.

"She's not too bad actually, she's itching to get out of bed though and it's only been a few days," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, "the boys have all been great though, never complained once."

"I don't think they would have handled it so well if it weren't for you keeping them all busy," Harry smiled.

"Well that's the way to keep them, a least that way there keeping out of trouble," she said with a wry grin. "How are your parents?"

"Good thanks they stopped by to see me last night and I was meant to go for dinner with them tonight…"

"Oh no Harry you didn't cancel your parents for me did you?"

"No I'd completely forgotten that I'd said I would see them when I replied yes to you, I was so tired I didn't think of it until this morning when my Dad called to cancel because he has to do an extra shift at the Ministry to help out. I'm seeing them tomorrow night instead," Harry said.

"Okay, just as long as _you _didn't cancel on them," Ginny said.

"No I didn't," he assured her. They sat in silence for a minute clearly both avoiding the real reason they were here. Ginny sighed causing Harry to look at her with a frown,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me my ulterior motive for getting you out tonight," said now looking at him.

"There's an ulterior motive?" Harry asked feeling panicked, had she made a decision already? If so surely it was too quick to realise she wanted to make a go of things with him which meant she had decided not too. He felt like he suddenly couldn't breath and that no matter how much air he tried to get in to his lungs, he failed.

"Well surely you must have realised I have more questions for you, I mean I know we only talked yesterday but I already thought of another couple I wanted to ask you," she said. Harry's breathing relaxed and he felt very stupid for have letting his mind panic so quickly. It had made him realise one thing however, he had to make more of an effort because he couldn't bear it if she rejected him.

"Go ahead," he said in what he hoped was an even voice.

"Well my first question has already been answered, I wanted to know if you had really gone though with the AA meeting," Ginny confessed.

"Did you doubt me?" he asked.

"Can you blame me Harry," Ginny snorted.

"No I guess I can't," he smiled, "but I did go and I haven't broken any of my promise so far."

"I know and I'm very proud of you. My next question was going to be would you have been able to handle it if I turned you away, I guess you already answered that one too," she said. Harry looked confused for a second before realising what she was getting at.

"Your easier to read than you think Harry, your face gave your whole game away when you thought my ulterior motive tonight was to let you down gently."

"Dam I thought I'd managed to cover my feelings well," he mumbled.

"But look how you will be if I should decide to just say friends, your going to make it impossibly hard for me to say no aren't you," she smirked.

"If it's what you want then I have to accept it Gin."

"Hmmm but I'll feel guilty when I see that look on your face again," she frowned.

"Look I'm not trying to make any of this harder for you," Harry said.

"But you are," she muttered under her breath.

"So the next question?" Harry asked ignoring her comment.

"Tell me why I should trust you when you say I'll only ever be the one for you for the rest of your life? What's to say you'll get bored and dump me?" she asked. Harry sighed, there was no way of a guarantee meaning she just had to trust him and that's something she didn't have in him right now.

"Because if I could go back to the morning after I killed Voldemort I would have kissed you instead of turning you away. I would have taken you in my arms and never let go and this is my biggest regret. I'm the one who made all of the mistakes and there is nothing that I can say to convince you. You just have to believe me when I say I love you, I know it may not sound much right now but it's the truth," Harry sighed.

"Just out of interest why didn't you kiss me back then?"

"Because I was an idiot who was wrapped up in his own self pity. There was no one who felt sorrier for my self than me," Harry said. Ginny sat in silence absorbing his words whilst Harry sat patiently, after 5 minutes passed he wondered if she had forgotten he was there.

"Gin…" he began but was abruptly cut off when Ginny stood and offered her hand out to him.

"Come on, let's go do something fun. Me sitting here and tempting you with drink isn't very fair."

"Gin are you okay?" he asked with a frown, but he still took her hand and followed her out of the pub.

"What shall we do that's fun?" she asked.

"Ginny why are you doing this? 10 minutes ago you were questioning me about us and now your demanding we go and have fun," Harry said clearly confused.

"Harry I know all of my questions can't be very fun for you especially after you've confessed your undying love for me. Most women would have just fallen at your feet…"

"But your not like most women Gin, for starters your feeling sorry for _me _now when you have every right to question my motives. Only you could be thinking about others feelings when you should be thinking of your own," he smirked. "And besides you promised on making this hard for me."

"Your right, I'm not making this very hard for you am I," she smirked also.

"Come on Gin you can do better than this, you grew up with Fred and George for Merlin's sake."

"Fine you asked for it Harry, starting from right now we're not going to see one another for 2 weeks. It will give the both of us time to think and make progress…"

"But that's a little _too_ hard," Harry protested.

"If you can stay clear and prove to me how much you really do love me than maybe and I mean maybewe can go on a date or something. This will be your test Harry," Ginny said clearly impressed with her on the spot thinking.

"And if I violate the rules and come to see you…"

"Then I'll know you don't respect and love me as much as you say," she said before turning and walking away. Harry wanted to follow her so much that he cursed when he had to stop his right foot from taking the first step towards her.

"Oh and Harry," she said turning to look at him still walking but now backwards, "I'll know if there's been other women and if your breaking your promise," she smirked before turning back round and disappearing into the night. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

* * *

The following morning Ginny was woken with a loud knocking on her door. She checked the clock and saw that it was only 7:10 and frowned; only one person would be knocking randomly at this hour. She opened the door ready to chastise Harry for his lack of will power but snapped her mouth shut when she was mistaken in her judgement.

"So sorry it's early miss but I have a special delivery for you," a small man with a wheezy voice said.

"Oh," was all she could say in response. The man produced a bunch of pink lilies with a small card.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

"If you can just sign here miss," the man said handing her a clip board. Ginny rushed her signature then took the flowers and card.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Enjoy your day miss," the man said before disappearing. Ginny closed the door and breathed in the scent of the lilies, these were her favourite. She opened the envelope that held the card and pulled it out reading the short message inside.

_I bet you thought I had given in… shame on you :-)_

_I'll be counting down the days; 2 weeks can't come quick enough._

_I really do love you Gin!_

_Harry xx_

Ginny had to clam her self when she felt the sudden urge to jump up and down with a squeal.

"You're a Weasley," she reminded herself, "keep your cool," But the smile that had been on her face since the flowers had arrived seemed to be permanently stuck on her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

"So your not to see each other for 2 weeks?" Hermione said to Harry. He sighed; clearly the pregnancy was affecting Hermione's hearing because she was repeating everything back to him like she had misheard.

"Yes Hermione," he grumbled before taking another bite of his ice cream. Hermione had called him earlier to see if he was up to getting ice cream seeing as Ron was on Molly watch.

"And what does she think will be achieved by doing this?" Hermione asked.

"She said that it will give us time to rebuild and I'm guessing although she didn't say it to make sure none of us," Harry said whilst pointing to himself, "change their mind."

"Well she has a good point Harry, absence makes the heart grow fonder," Hermione said brightly.

"But I'm not going to change my mind," Harry said through gritted teeth. Hermione sighed before taking his hand,

"Ginny probably knows you won't Harry but nothing will be a truer test than this. She clearly has no more questions for you which is a good thing because you've explained yourself well. This will also be Ginny's time to think," Hermione smiled, "personally I don't know why she didn't give it a month," she smirked.

"Hey don't you go putting any ideas in her head," Harry grinned obviously more relaxed. "So I have a question for you, why didn't you call Ginny up for some ice cream and a gossip today?

"Because I'm seeing her tonight, we're going for a couple of drinks," Hermione replied.

"Ah I get it; your snooping between the pair of us aren't you. Get my side first then Ginny's then you can put the 2 together and you'll know exactly where we're at before we do," Harry nodded knowingly.

"Harry what do you take me for?" Hermione asked shocked but there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"She'll like seeing you Hermione, she misses you now that you're all married and pregnant," Harry smirked.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"You can just see it," Harry shrugged.

"Wow Harry I'm impressed you really have grown more perceptive to what's going on around you," Hermione beamed.

"When you go over just see where my lilies are please?" Harry asked causing Hermione to frown.

"I sent her a bunch of lilies this morning," Harry blushed. He shot a her a warning look when she looked like she was going to go all girly on him.

"Why does it matter where they are?"

"Because if there somewhere like the bathroom or kitchen then it's an insult and they don't think much of them, but if there in the bedroom or living room then that means they meant a lot to them," Harry explained.

"Where on earth do you come up with these things?" Hermione asked.

"It was somewhere in Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches," Harry said nonchalantly. Hermione snorted loudly earning another glare from Harry.

"So am I expected to snoop around Ginny's flat when I get there?" Hermione asked.

"If you want," Harry said like he really couldn't care less now Hermione was amused.

"You know one day I really need to see this book," Hermione muttered. Later that night however when she arrived at Ginny's a little too early to have a snoop, she was pleasantly surprised to find Harry's pink lilies on Ginny's bed side table.

"You ready?" Ginny asked from behind Hermione making her jump slightly.

"Sure," Hermione beamed before taking one last look at the flowers with a knowing smile. She couldn't wait to call Harry later.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so here's the next chapter... hope you all like?

Thanks for the great reviews and if you haven't had the chance please do review.

The last few chapters will be up soon so keep a look out. Thanks xx


	24. Save me from myself

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Save me from myself**

The next few days weren't as bad as Ginny thought they would be. Not having to see Harry was in some way a blessing, he was her biggest distraction and whenever he was around would cloud her mind. She needed a clear head if she was going to think things over but if she was honest most of her thinking was already done. It was just a matter of time now to see if Harry would keep away and prove to her how serious he was about all of this.

Harry on the other hand wasn't feeling as optimistic as Ginny. Although they had gone for weeks at time before where they hadn't seen one another, this time was different. This time it was harder because he had finally realised how much he needed her. Before, other woman would distract him but not once had he thought about anyone else except for Ginny. After only 4 days of not seeing her he was ready to go and knock her door down and give in, but he was stubborn and had to prove he could do this.

The worst day so far had to be the 5th day of their "separation". Harry had seen Ginny in Diagon Alley on his lunch hour and had to act as though they were complete strangers to one another. He did however catch the slight smirk she gave him as their shoulders touched in passing.

"Hey Harry," Charlie said brightly snapping him away from his brooding thoughts, "was that my sister just now?"

"Hey Charlie, yeah it was," Harry said shaking Charlie's outstretched hand.

"Did she have much to say?" Charlie asked.

"No we didn't stop to talk," Harry sighed.

"Ah yes I'd forgotten about Ginny's little arrangement," Charlie chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?" Bill asked joining them also, "Hiya Harry," he said.

"Hey Bill," he returned now shaking hands with him.

"We were just discussing the fact that Ginny's put a 2 week ban on all things Harry," Charlie explained with a smile.

"We can't talk about you when she's around," Bill said rolling his eyes.

"So what are the 2 of you up to?" Harry asked changing the subject swiftly.

"Running some errands for mum," Bill said holding a shopping bag up.

"Is she out of bed yet?" Harry inquired.

"No but she will be soon, she's getting restless," Charlie complained.

"Actually we're glad we ran into you Harry, a week Saturday we're having a dinner thing for Dad's birthday and your invited," Charlie said.

"Yeah sure sounds good," Harry nodded.

"We've asked your parents too and a few from the order," Bill said.

"Hang on next Saturday will be the day before I'm allowed to see Ginny again, I can't come guys," Harry moaned.

"Of course you can don't be ridiculous Harry," Charlie said.

"But I'll be violating the rules and it won't go in my favour," Harry told them.

"Harry your coming even if I have to personally hunt you down myself and bring you," Bill threatened.

"Fine but you're the ones who have to tell Ginny I'll be there and that _you _invited me," Harry said.

"Don't worry about our dear sister Harry," Charlie grinned wickedly.

"Yeah don't worry," Bill repeated, "right we have to be going before mum decides we're useless and comes looking for us," he grimaced before they said their goodbyes and left Harry.

* * *

"So how did your test thingy go?" Ron asked during field training a couple of days later.

"Ron I went for the alcohol intake tests a few days ago now," Harry said.

"Yeah I know but I've only just remembered you went," Ron explained whilst texting someone on his phone. Harry rolled his eyes,

"They were okay and would that by any chance be your sister asking?" Harry smirked whilst nodding towards Ron's phone.

"No," Ron blushed.

"Ron," Harry said like he was talking to a 5 year old who was lying.

"Fine yes it was, she asked me the other day to find out and I forgot so she just sent me a rather rude message telling me to ask you now," Ron grumbled.

"What did she say that was so rude?" Harry wondered.

"Something along the lines that I was about as useful as a hairpin in a wand fight and that if I forgot to ask you again she would find a hairpin and wand and put them somewhere rather unpleasant," Ron sneered, "like she could."

"Yeah she could and you know it," Harry laughed.

"Harry can you just answer the bloody question so I can reply," Ron snapped.

"Why's she so interested anyway?" Harry asked clearly enjoying the chance to wind Ron up.

"Why do you think Harry," Ron said with raised eyebrows.

"Well tell her that it went fine thank you and that there's nothing to worry about," Harry answered.

"I'll be so glad when all this is over," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Me and you both," Harry agreed.

For the rest of the day Harry tried not to think about Ginny and when he finally returned to his apartment around 9pm he was exhausted. After a long hot shower he decided on a quick bite to eat then relaxing in front of the TV, but after only 20 minutes he could feel himself getting restless. Brendan had mentioned this would happen; Harry would struggle to fill the quieter times of his day without being able to have a drink. He wanted desperately to go and get a drink and even more so he wanted to go and seek Ginny. They were both his addictions and now that he couldn't have them it was driving him insane.

He wondered for a moment if he should call Ginny and explain that he needed to see her but knew she would hold it against him later on. He also knew this would prove to her he had no will power but as his fingers itched towards his phone he really couldn't care less. He picked it up and hit Ginny's number on his speed dial and waited to hear the ringing tone but just as it connected he cut off and threw his phone down in frustration.

He walked in to the kitchen and searched his cupboards for any drop of alcohol even though he knew there wasn't any. He had done so well in keeping himself busy so that he wouldn't have moments like this but now he was failing quickly. He heard his phone start to vibrate in the living room and rushed in to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry is everything okay?" Ginny asked in a worried voice. He sighed and tried to calm himself.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Are you sure because my phone rang for literally a second and when I saw it was you I was worried something had happened?" she said. Her voice was relaxing him even though it was edgy and he wondered if he should confess his recent weakness.

"I rang you by mistake Gin," he lied whilst sitting on his sofa and closing his eyes.

"Okay," she said slowly still unsure, "Harry if there's something wrong please tell me," she begged. He took a while to answer her,

"I'm fine honestly Gin, like I say my mistake."

"Oh right okay then, so I don't need to send any of my brothers over to rescue you or anything?" she asked lightly.

"And what would I need rescuing from?" he asked amused.

"I don't know… maybe you were in the shower and slipped breaking your legs and landed on the mat now spread eagled?" she suggested.

"Are you thinking of me naked now red?" he teased and he could practically feel her blush through the phone.

"No I was just asking because if you are in that kind of situation I really do think it's me who should come and help you, my brothers would never let you live it down," she said.

"That's true but I can assure you I'm fully clothed and sat on the sofa talking to you," he replied with a smile.

"Okay Harry, well I guess I'm the one who kind of violated the rule huh," she said sadly.

"I won't tell if you won't," he grinned.

"Deal," she laughed, "goodnight Harry, if you need anything and I mean anything, even if it does involve you naked and in an embarrassing position then I'm only a phone call away," she told him and he nodded.

"Thanks Gin.".

"Night Harry," she sighed.

"Night… oh and Gin," he said as she was just about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"It was really nice hearing your voice, thank you," he said.

"No worries," she answered before hanging up. He felt better than he had done 5 minutes ago and before he could have any other thought, he went to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hey mum how are you feeling?" Ginny asked as she walked into her parent's bedroom the following morning.

"Good darling, how are you?"

"Okay thanks; are you ready to get out of that bed today?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes I am, I don't know why you've not let me out earlier," Molly grumbled.

"Because we wanted you to make a full recovery," Ginny replied.

"Well I could have done that sat in the snug some days," Molly muttered.

"You were instructed from the doctor only bed rest. Now just because we're letting you out of the bed doesn't mean you can go over doing it okay," Ginny warned.

"Fine," Molly sighed, "I'm going to have a shower… is that allowed?"

"Yes but be careful," Ginny said. She busied herself making her parents bed and her mind slowly turned to her previous night's conversation with Harry.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked a few moments later when her daughter's eyes had glazed over. Ginny hadn't even realised Molly was still in the room.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked.

"I said are you okay?" Molly repeated.

"Yes I just kind of lost concentration for a second there," Ginny blushed.

"Where were you, anywhere nice?" Molly smiled.

"Harry called me last night," Ginny blurted out.

"Oh did he now?" Molly smirked.

"Yes he sounded really strange to begin with but better when I hung up," Ginny frowned.

"Maybe he just wanted a chat and was too embarrassed to admit it?" Molly suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Ginny nodded slowly.

"Or maybe he just wanted to hear your voice… love can do that to you sometimes," Molly sighed.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on him?"

"No I don't darling, you just did what you thought was right. Maybe Harry needs this as much as you do but even I can see that you miss him. You were missing the very next morning after you last saw him." Ginny blushed and Molly continued,

"And even though you wanted those 2 weeks to think and make a decision it was already made when Harry confessed his love for you."

"Your right," Ginny admitted, "I just wanted to be sure he was telling the truth."

"And do you think he is?"

"Yes I do, but I don't want to just give in and let him have his way," Ginny said still stubborn.

"Let me tell you something Ginny that man is never going to hurt you again. I truly believe he has seen the light and realised that you're what he wants. Yes you may question how you will ever trust him again but sometimes you just have to go with it and take the risk. Harry is going to spend the rest of his life proving to you he's changed and know that somewhere in the back of your mind you're still doubting him. That's going to be punishment enough for the way he's treated you all of these years. Do you think maybe that last night when he called you he was just trying to reach out to you?"

"Yes I do and I worry for him so much because he's given drink up also and he's finding it hard from what Ron was saying. He's getting stick of all the lads at the Ministry for finally admitting his feelings for me…"

"Ginny I think it's time to go and tell him you want him too, don't make him or _you _wait another minute longer. Date to begin with; you don't need to re build your friendship because it was always there to begin with. Take it slow and everything will work out in the end," Molly smiled.

"How long have you been waiting to tell me this?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Molly laughed. "I may have been held hostage up here for 2 weeks but from over hearing bits of conversations and getting things out of your father I know what's going on. I jut had to wait for the perfect opportunity to talk to you. Ginny you complete each other and if you don't go and tell him now how you feel then I won't be held responsible for my actions," Molly warned.

"Okay, okay I'm going," Ginny said holding her hands up.

"Good luck," Molly smiled before kissing Ginny on the cheek. Ginny nodded the once before running out of the bedroom and thundering down the stairs. Her mother was right it was always going to be a foregone conclusion that she would be with Harry, how could she ever say no to the love of her life. She knew something hadn't been quite right last night when he called her and hung up so quickly, it was like he was desperate for her and this was her breaking point. She ran into the kitchen where surprisingly she was greeted by Fred, George, Bill and Percy.

"Where's the fire?" Bill chuckled.

"Can't stop," Ginny said opening the door to be greeted by Ron and Charlie, "you boys should go home and spend some time with your partners," she laughed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked confused.

"No time to explain. Mum's fine," Ginny said stopping quickly to look at them all, "seriously go home all of you, you've done more than enough thank you," and then she headed to the end of the garden and turned the once before disappearing.

"What on earth was all that about?" Percy asked.

"No idea," Fred and George said in unison.

"Did she forget we were having a meeting today to discuss Dad's birthday?" Charlie asked.

"Ginny's fine," Molly said appearing in the doorway and making them all jump.

"You know what this is all about don't you," Ron said through narrowed eyes.

"Of course I do," Molly smirked before walking back out and leaving her sons bewildered.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey so here's the next chapter...

I really wanted Molly to be the one to tell Ginny that she should go get Harry... but now she's gone to find him what will happen? I know Ginny has broke her end of the bargain but sometimes you just have to admit defeat and go with you heart!

I really can't say this enough but **THANK YOU** so much for all of your reviews! If you get the chance please do review more :-)

Next chapter should be up soon xx


	25. Tired of being lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tired of being lonely**

"Sirius… have you… have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked out of breath as she ran into the Auror's office. He turned around from the notice board with a frown on his face.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" he asked completely ignoring her question.

"I'm looking for Harry," she replied clutching her side where a stitch was beginning to form; she really needed to go to the gym more.

"He's not here, he has the afternoon of," Sirius said.

"Do you know what he's doing?"

"What's so urgent?" Sirius asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I just really need to talk to him about something," Ginny answered.

"Hello Ginny what a surprise. What brings you down in to this neck of the woods?" James asked appearing at Sirius's side.

"She's looking for your son," Sirius said turning to look at James with a smirk.

"Why what's happened? I thought the 2 of you were staying away from each other for a few days," James frowned.

"We are but…"

"But what?" Sirius asked when she didn't continue.

"I just really need to talk to him, it's important," Ginny explained.

"Well he's taken the afternoon of," James said and she sighed.

"I already told her that," Sirius grinned.

"I think maybe he's gone to the AA," James said quietly.

"Oh, well I'm not really sure where that is and I don't want to interrupt him there," Ginny said slightly crestfallen.

"What's going on here?" Lupin asked also joining them.

"Ginny's here looking for Harry," Sirius continued to grin.

"Hello Ginny," Lupin smiled.

"Why don't you tell everyone Sirius," she said glaring at him before returning to look at Lupin, "Hi Remus, how are you?"

"Very well and yourself?"

"Okay thank you," Ginny smiled back

"Sure you're civil to him," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"So what are you going to do now?" James asked.

"I'm not sure really, I guess I'll have to wait until later when he's back at his flat," Ginny shrugged.

"Are you going to tell us what all this is about?" Sirius wondered.

"No, I just need to talk to Harry," Ginny sighed. She didn't really want to have to wait any longer to talk to Harry but now it looked as though she would have to.

"You know Lily and I have a spare key for Harry's flat…" James trailed off looking at Ginny with a raised eyebrow. Ginny frowned before realising what he was saying.

"Oh right well that's useful," Ginny said raising her eyebrow also.

"Maybe you could borrow it for a short while, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind," James said.

"Well as long as you think it would be okay," Ginny said trying to hold her smile; she really did love James at times.

"Of course it would be," Lupin said playing along also.

"You're doing the right thing Ginny," James said stepping forward and hugging her, once they broke apart he placed a small key in her hand.

"But how did you know…"

"He's weakened you since he opened up to you about his feelings and it was only a matter of time before you realised you can't be apart any longer," James said.

"You know you and my mother are all about the words of wisdom today," she commented and James laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked his eyes bright with excitement now.

"I'm not really sure but thank you for the key James," Ginny said before placing a quick kiss on each of their cheeks and heading back out of the Auror office.

* * *

Harry left his AA meeting around 6pm feeling exhausted, it really took it out of him having to open up and talk about his feelings. He was tired a lot recently and he wondered how he ever managed to stay awake so long when he was drinking until the early hours of every morning.

He apparated back to his apartment block and walked into the lobby before pressing the lift button and waiting for it to arrive. Once inside the lift he hit the 3rd floor button and leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes. All he wanted now was to climb into bed and sleep but he still had an assignment to finish.

He stumbled out of the lift and along the corridor to his flat, he stopped suddenly when he realised a light shining through the bottom of his door. He automatically reached for his wand and frowned, had he left the light on this morning? If he hadn't then this meant there was an intruder in his apartment. He put his key in the lock and turned it slowly before pushing the door open, he gasped at the sight before him. All along his hallway to the living room was a row of candles lined up against each side of the wall. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly down the hall with his wand still held out before him.

Once he drew level with the living room door he took a deep breath before opening it, there stood in the middle of his living was a very nervous looking Ginny Weasley. Harry's wand dropped to the floor with a clatter and he frowned at her. More candles were in here also and Harry thought she had never looked as beautiful as she did right now in the soft glow of the candle light.

"Gin," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," she apologised not moving from her spot by the coffee table.

"What…how…" he trailed off completely at a loss for words.

"Your Dad gave me the spare the key," she smiled holding it up before her.

"Oh right," he said dumbly, he really couldn't take anything in right now. Ginny had the most enchanting smile on her face and it was distracting him.

"I came to talk to you Harry," she began and he swallowed hard.

"Okay but was all this necessary?" he asked motioning to the candles.

"I think you'll find it is. I mean I know this is something men normally to do for women but I wanted to surprise you," she explained and he nodded his head.

"And what's the surprise?" he asked beginning to walk towards her now.

"I've made my decision Harry," she said simply and he stopped in his tracks.

"Do I need to be sitting down for this?" he asked lightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Sit, stand, do whatever you want because it's still going to be the same decision," she said and the smile that was playing on his lips dropped.

"What decision did you make Gin?" he asked seriously.

"My decision is you Harry, it's always been you," she blushed and he let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked starting to walk towards her again.

"Yes but Harry this isn't going to be easy," she replied whilst backing away from him, for every step forward he took she took one backwards.

"I know it's not Gin and it's my fault it's going to be difficult for a while," he said still moving towards her.

"We have to take things slow, I can't bear the thought of having my heart broken again" she said as her back hit the wall.

"I'm going to make this work for us Gin I promise," he said now standing before her. She looked up in to his green orbs and took a deep breath,

"We date first…"

"Anything you want," he said raising his hand and resting it against her cheek.

"And if you screw me over…"

"Then I'll personally call your brothers my self," he smiled. She smiled also and couldn't help leaning into his touch.

"We're really doing this?" he asked amazed.

"I guess we are," she smiled.

"I'm truly the luckiest man alive right now, I didn't deserve a second chance," he frowned.

"Are you trying to change my mind on this Harry?" she smirked.

"No of course not but I don't deserve you," he said and she took his hand that was resting against her cheek and placed it between both of her hands. She moved it down so that it splayed across the skin above her heart,

"This has always belonged to you whether or not I wanted to accept it and there's nothing you or I can ever do to change the way I feel," she whispered. He moved his hand away and took one of her hands and placed it above his own heart.

"And this has always belonged to you, it took me a while to realise it and get here but now I'm here I'm never looking back Gin. It's me and you always and I love you," he breathed and she smiled shyly.

"I…I…"

"You don't have to say it back," he said but she silenced him with her index finger against his lips.

"I love you too Harry," she said confidently and the grin that spread across Harry's lips was intoxicating. "But we're still dating first," she added and he threw his back and laughed loudly.

"Of course," he nodded.

"So you'll pick me up tomorrow night?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes I'll be at yours for 8," he replied before leaning his head forward and brushing his lips softly against Ginny's. She really wanted to stop the kiss but her hands were already placed firmly in his hair whilst his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. The kiss deepened and Ginny could feel of Harry's love and promises in it making her clutch tighter to him.

"Stay," he mumbled against her lips, all thoughts of tiredness and his assignment gone.

"I can't Harry, I'm not that type of girl," she teased and he growled before kissing the underside of her jaw lightly.

"I'll be good I promise," he said now attacking her neck with hot open mouthed kisses.

"What like your being good right now?" she questioned dryly and he looked up at her.

"Nothing will happen I promise, but please spend the night with me… I don't want to be alone anymore," he confessed before kissing her on the lips again. She groaned knowing he knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

"You're a mean man Mr .Potter," she sighed against his lips.

"I never said I played fair," he smirked before licking along her jaw and round to the spot just below her ear that was particularly sensitive. Ginny let out a low throaty moan and he knew that he'd convinced her stay and now that he had her, he was never letting her go.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so here's the next chapter... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I kept re writing this chapter and changing things so much that I realised I was over thinking it. The end result was worth it though for me... hope you like it too.

Please review if you haven't already and to everyone who has **THANK YOU** so much, your reviews mean a lot to me.

So the next chapter is the last one and it's already written and waiting for you... will be uploading soon :-) xx


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_3 years later..._

"There here," Hermione beamed when she saw Harry and Ginny walking along the long drive to the Burrow at a slow pace.

"Oh look James is walking," Lily said as she helped set the table that was out in the Burrow's back garden.

"Can you believe he is 1 already," Molly sighed happily.

"Can you believe those 2 are still together more like," Ron smirked earning several glares his way.

"Don't upset the women's chance to fuss over another 1st birthday Ronald, have we taught you nothing," Fred asked.

"You do realise this is the 7th first birthing party in 2 years," George said whilst totting them up on his fingers.

"No actually this one makes 8," Hermione corrected. She turned back to see Harry and Ginny now half way down the drive, Harry had James's left hand and Ginny had the right as he walked unsteadily along with them. James of course was the double of Harry and Ginny often voiced her complaints that he had learnt all of Harry's pouts and puppy dog eyes to get his own way.

"We finally made it," Ginny laughed as they joined their families and some friends and order in the garden.

"Here he is," Arthur smiled picking up James and twirling him around the air causing his youngest grandson to scream with delight.

"This looks wonderful mum," Ginny complimented before kissing Molly on the cheek.

"Oh it's nothing," Molly blushed but there were banners, balloons and streamers everywhere along with enough food to feed an army.

"Look at your cake James," Hermione said pointing to the cake shaped like Dragon that Molly had baked. This was James's fascination lately and often roared at Harry and Ginny playfully.

Harry and Ginny walked around saying hello to everyone whilst Molly finished bringing the last of the food out. James loved all the attention he was receiving from the women and giggled hysterically at his Uncle Fred and Uncle George when they set Uncle Ron's pants on fire.

"Aunt Ginny," Rose asked quietly, she was Ron and Hermione's eldest now aged 3.

"Yes darling?"

"Will you read me a story," Rose asked holding out a thin book.

"Of course," Ginny smiled, "I'm reading a story," she then shouted causing the rest of her nieces and nephews to stop what they were doing and run to her.

"Why do they love Ginny reading to them so much?" Ron asked bewildered.

"The…the same reason…this…this one here does," Harry said struggling with his son who was trying to escape his arms and get to Ginny, "alright James you can go listen also." Harry walked over to Ginny and sat James on her knee.

"Have fun," he grinned before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking back over to Ron.

"So why do they love it so much?" Ron asked him again.

"It's her soft peaceful voice," Fred and George said in union whilst sitting behind the kids with their heads resting on their hand looking sleepy.

"Those boys," Molly said with a smile on her lips.

"They have a point, she nearly has me asleep every time she reads James a bed time story," Harry confessed.

"Pansy," Ron coughed and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's the only reason we allow Gin to come to these things so that she sends all the kids asleep leaving us to eat the cake," Bill grinned.

"So no plans for a brother or sister for James?" Minerva asked.

"Not at the moment no, we have enough on with that little monster," Harry chuckled.

"I reckon you'll be having another next year," Ron said causing Harry to frown.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No I'm just saying that's all," Ron shrugged. Harry eyed his best friend suspiciously before turning to look at Ginny. If truth be told he really wanted another child but they'd agreed to wait another couple of years first and enjoy watching James grow through his toddler years.

Ginny finished reading the story and gave the kids another opportunity to play around with Fred and George's new inventions. James was handed over to Molly for while so that she could go in to the house and prepare the cake.

"Hello beautiful, fancy seeing you here," Harry said from behind her making her jump slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled whilst leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"I think you may have the wrong woman," she teased and he lifted her left hand up and inspected her wedding and engagement rings.

"No I was definitely referring to you Mrs. Potter."

"Will you ever tire of saying that?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Never," he breathed in her ear.

"Come on we really have to get back to the birthday boy," she sighed trying to escape his tight hold. He spun her round so that they were facing one another; his arms still refusing to let her go.

"We have a few minutes," he said huskily.

"Harry we're not doing _that _here," she smirked.

"Aren't we?" he asked backing her against the kitchen table and lifting her up to sit on it.

"Your not playing fair again Harry," she whispered as he kissed her neck slowly.

"It'll be quick I promise," he grinned against her neck and she laughed quietly.

"How can I resist," she moaned when he bit lightly on her neck. Her hands were already undoing his jeans and pushing them down slightly along with his boxers.

"Eager aren't we?" he asked looking her with dark eyes. She didn't reply but smirked when his eyes rolled to the back of his head when her small hand pulled out his erection.

"Get those trousers of," he growled before practically ripping them open and raising her bum of the table and pulling them down. He quirked an eyebrow at her when he realise she wasn't wearing and underwear.

"Do you know I think I just fell in love with you even more if that's possible?" He positioned himself at her entrance and Ginny shivered with anticipation with what he was about to do.

"Oi you 2 where's that cake," Ron said barging into the kitchen and stopping suddenly at the sight of them.

"Ron," Ginny snapped.

"Eww you aren't doing what I think your doing are you?" Ron asked disgusted whilst covering his eyes with his hand.

"No Ron, of course we aren't," Harry said through gritted teeth, "especially not now," he then muttered. He was very grateful Ginny had only moved down the front of his jeans and not the back; at least Ron wasn't getting an eye full of his arse.

"Good but Ginny you should really should get dressed, it's a little cold out there," Ron said sarcastically and she blushed.

"OUT Ron," she ordered and he was gone in a shot.

"I swear if he wasn't my best friend and your brother…"

"Then you would have hexed his bits of by now?" Ginny asked brightly. Harry chuckled and placed another kiss to her neck, "I guess the moments gone huh?"

"Of course it is, Ron could go into a full time business of mood killing," Ginny groaned as Harry handed her trousers back. She quickly pulled them back on and watched Harry do his jeans back up.

"Do you think he's ran out there and told them what we were doing? Or not doing should I say?" Harry asked.

"No he'll be too mortified that he caught his baby sister nearly being corrupted by his best friend," Ginny grinned.

"I plan to corrupt you later… just so your prepared," he added with a playful wink.

"Can we go home now?" she asked and he laughed.

"Come on let's get that cake outside before I go against my better judgment and take you against the door."

They walked back out of the kitchen with the cake that now had a single candle lit in the middle of it. As they neared closer to everyone a chorus of happy birthday began and James squealed with delight.

"Make a wish James," Harry whispered in his son's ear although he knew James didn't understand what that meant.

"Why don't you make the wish Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"I already did, a long time ago," he said looking at Ginny and smiling beautifully at her.

3 years had passed and Harry was still felt the luckiest and happiest man alive. He couldn't believe Ginny had agreed to marry him and that now they had James. He had changed his whole life for Ginny and not once did he regret it. Nothing compared to waking up and going to sleep with Ginny in his arms, not even the alcohol he once drank was as intoxicating as her. She had brought him back to life when he was lost and alone and given him the most precious gift a person could ever receive, a child. He never knew how much love he could hold for such a tiny being. When James arrived and wrapped his tiny hand around Harry's thumb for the first time, Harry thought his heart would burst with pride and love.

He knew he still didn't deserve Ginny's love or the chance she took on him when he finally realised she was the one, but if she hadn't have taken that risk then who knows where Harry would be today. He decided that wasn't worth thinking about and jumped slightly when he felt hot breath on his ear.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny whispered sending a delightful shudder down his spine.

"That sometimes everyone deserves a 2nd chance," he murmured.

"I couldn't agree more and if it meant I would be spending the rest of my life with you, then I'd have given you a 100."

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N**: So there you have it folks. I know you may think the ending is a little cheesy but hey it's good to end on a happy note :-)

I can't say **THANK YOU **enough for of your reviews, really from the bottom of my heart **THANK YOU!**

I have a few shout outs to those who have reviewed often and kept me going with this story. To **Lennon's Girl, potter06, dm's princess, Paladin-kriss, Goonergirl, ghostchicken, loyd1989, sastath **and** zozotheterrible... **thank you!

To everyone who's ever read this story... thanks for taking the time out and I hope you enjoyed it!

That's it from me on this one but there is another Harry/Ginny story on the horizon and also an Edward/Bella story coming alive too...

Krystal xx


End file.
